The World As We Know It
by PaleDarkQueen
Summary: She just wanted to be normal. That wasn't too much to ask right? The guys next door ensure that normality is tossed on its head. Forced back into the world of supernatural creatures, Taylor begins to unravel the terrifying mystery surrounding the Guardians, a cult bent on destroying all non-human creatures. Things are not as they seem in Starfield, and, perhaps, neither is she.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I would miss the bus. Somehow, even before I caught a glimpse of the white bus adorned with the school's logo, I had the sinking feeling that I wouldn't make it. In fact, despite the ungodly heat and general pain, I jogged up the hill trying to make sure I didn't miss it. Every step on the sun-bleached asphalt sent stabs of pain from my ankles to my knees, but I was determined to not be late. However, while I was taking a moment to rest, the shuttle sped past me. I watched in horror, realizing that I was most definitely going to be late to class. With a groan, I marched across the parking lot and plopped down in front of the blue and white sign signifying the bus stop. I would be late to class, but it was better than not showing up at all.

As the minutes ticked by, I distracted myself by watching the groundskeeper plant flowers around the flagpole. I never cared for roses, but I found the dark blue color intriguing. Almost black, the roses overshadowed the other flowers, drawing the eye like a moth to flame. How strange. I never knew how beautiful darkness could be…

A sharp pain in my knee caused me to yelp, snapping me from my trance. The culprit paused, looking over his shoulder with distaste. I recognized him as one of my classmate in Algebra, and I couldn't help but glare menacingly. This was the guy who commented on how lazy I was when he learned I was exempt from all Wellness classes. While I didn't expect him to understand what Fibromyalgia was, I did expect him to mind his own damn business, and I made it perfectly clear that I thought so.

"You can't even be bothered to stand. What makes you think anyone will hire someone as lazy as you?"

I scoffed. Did he think this was high school?

Sneering, he knelt, his face inches away from my face.

"You realize how worthless you are, don't you? I could do anything I wanted, and no one would care." He gestured in a circle. "Nobody would blink an eye, even in broad daylight."

Fists clenched, I forced myself to stand. He wasn't wrong if I was going to honest. His family founded the college I went to and, as that family's heir, could get away with almost anything. In fact, there were rumors that he had sexually assaulted a girl in the Fieldhouse locker room and nobody did anything. The girl ended up transferring, and he continued to prowl the campus like nothing had happened.

"Fuck off, Blake."

He chuckled.

"You know, I do like a girl with spunk. It's more fun"

I didn't like the glint in his eyes when he reached for me, and I took a step back, hitting the warm metal of the sign. With a snicker, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I tried to resist, but his grip was like steel and I struggled helplessly as he kissed me. Biting him had no affect other than a stifled laugh, and I felt tears welling in my eyes. I was going to end up like that nameless girl. Desperate, I pleaded for a savior. To my surprise, my prayers were answered.

A voice called Blake's name, calm but threatening. Blake paused, releasing me long enough to find the source only to be confronted by a tall man in a black suit. Unnaturally pale, the man scowled down at the dark-haired boy before speaking in a dark, melodic voice.

"She isn't yours."

Blake huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why does it matter? Nobody cares about her. She's just some stupid, lazy brat."

I was too stunned to give an angry retort. This man had the most unnatural eyes I had ever seen. Crimson in color, they were the inhuman eyes of a predator. It reminded me of an animal contemplating whether to hunt a rabbit after eating a large meal. The thought of being someone's prey terrified me, and I remained frozen to the spot as they talked.

"C'mon! I just needed to blow off some steam!" Blake whined. "She would have enjoyed it!"

The man's unnerving gaze caused Blake to roll his eyes and walk off with his hands thrown up in defeat. Cold eyes trained on me as I inched towards the building, and a disapproving look made me stop.

"Um…hi?"

His gaze shifted down, and I followed it to see that my knee was visibly swollen. Sighing, I massaged the tender skin and found it warm to the touch. I must have pulled something in my struggle with Blake. Gloved hands removed mine and gingerly prodded the enflamed skin.

"We need to reduce the swelling," the man mused, "If it gets any worse, there will be damage done."

I waved him away impatiently.

"I'm more than aware, but this is simply how my body works. I'll be fine."

He studied me for a moment before gesturing towards the parking lot.

"Allow me to take you home at the very least."

A flash of white passed behind him, and we watched as the second shuttle disappeared over the hill. Well, so much for school today. Reluctantly, I let the strange man drive me home. It seemed like a waste of gas with how close I lived, but I was honestly in too much pain to care.

While I tried to gather my courage to talk to the man, we pulled into the parking lot next to a U-Haul. A young boy of about thirteen paced near it, glancing at his phone every few seconds. He looked up as the man emerged from his car and scowled.

"Where have you been?"

The man chuckled as he opened my door and helped me to my feet.

"I apologize for the delay, but I had to deal with a small problem."

The boy huffed, sweeping blue-black hair from his eyes. Or rather, eye. Brilliant blue, his single eye glared daggers at the taller man, the other covered by a black eyepatch. He was dressed simply in a black t-shirt and faded jeans, and I could almost believe that he belonged in the poorer part of town. Almost. When the man started to unload the truck, I noticed small symbols on the suitcases that belonged to one of the most expensive designer companies around. Only the elite of the city could afford that specific brand, and I highly doubted that this kid found those brand-new suitcases at a Goodwill. I silently reprimanded myself before walking over to the boy and sticking out my hand.

"Hey, I'm Taylor."

The boy stared at my hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it.

"Ciel. I just moved here." He motioned to the open door on the top floor. "My apartment's up there."

I cringed inwardly as the man disappeared into the apartment right next to mine. Well, I guess I was doomed to six months of awkwardly trying to avoid the man. It's not like I found him attractive. I simply preferred keeping to myself, and something told me that it would be impossible with him living next to me.

"Why don't I help you move in? It's the least I can do for the ride."

Ciel shrugged.

"It's not necessary. Sebastian is more than capable."

Sebastian, huh? Damn, even his name was unnerving.

"No, no! I insist!"

I picked up one of the boxes with a grin, and started carrying it up the stairs. Sebastian met me halfway, eyeing me with disapproval.

"It would be better if you rested," he said simply.

"Perhaps, but then you would have to do all this by yourself!"

I stepped past him, chills running down my spine as his eyes followed me. He seemed almost offended that I was helping. Maybe he thought I would only slow him down. Determined, I picked up the pace. Sebastian seemed even less pleased when I raced down the stairs to catch up with him. His long legs gave him an easy advantage over me in speed, but I was firm in my resolve to prove to him I was useful. However, my tenacity only seemed to further irritate him. He made it a point of grabbing as much as he could in each trip, then zooming up the stairs while I was still deciding what was within my carry limit. By the time I picked up a box or end table, he would already be back and picking up the next thing. Ciel found the entire spectacle hilarious. He sat on the hood of Sebastian's car smirking as the taller man rushed past him carrying more than should be humanly possible. Eventually, I admitted defeat when the last piece of furniture, a gray couch, almost toppled off the back of the truck on top of me. Sebastian calmly moved me out of the way and hefted the thing onto his back before walking up the stairs with inhuman ease. Satisfied, Ciel hopped down from his perch and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Thank you for your help. Would you like to join me for dinner later? I feel like that's the least I can do."

I shook my head, grimacing from the stabs of pain in my back.

"I'll have to take a rain check. Thank you, though."

I limped up to my apartment, cursing every ache and pain in my body. I did know better than to overdo it, but I refused to let my condition slow me down. All my pride would get me, however, was a night of stiff joints and sore muscles. Maybe a bath would help ease some of my suffering. As I dug for my keys, Sebastian reemerged from the apartment to help Ciel carry the last of the bags in. Our eyes met for a second, and I got the unnerving sense that he was hungry, and I was his choice of prey. Shivering, I quickly unlocked the door, shut it behind me, and relocked it. My heart was pounding as Cosmo, my black and white Mini Border Collie trotted into the kitchen. He wagged his tail, and looked towards his empty food bowl, then back at me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before stooping down to pet him. What did I have to worry about? If Sebastian wanted to hurt me, he had his chance when he drove me home.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. I sat on the couch eating dinner while Cosmo laid next to me. We watched YouTube videos for a few hours before I decided to go to bed. Followed by my fluffy escort, I made sure all the doors were locked and bolted. I turned on the light in my bedroom before switching off the lights in the living room. The door to the spare bedroom and bathroom were shut. Clean dog pads were placed down for the night. Then, with my nightly routine completed, I finally went to bed. Cosmo curled up in the empty spot beside me as he had for the last year. Even with him against my back, tears welled in my eyes. After five years of having someone sleeping next to me, I couldn't bear to sleep alone. The stack of boxes I stared at were a reminder of a life that once was. Turning to face Cosmo, I let a few tears fall before starting the tedious wait to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the arrival of my new neighbors. I rarely encountered either of them, which suited me just fine. The few times I had, it was nothing more than a glance as one or both went inside their apartment. Blake had started to avoid me, to my delight, after his conversation with Sebastian. Life seemed to be going back to normal.

However, as I cheerfully made my way up the stairs to the TV lounge where the Game Club hung out, I noticed a familiar figure sitting comfortably in an armchair outside from the room. The black suit had been traded for a black turtleneck and slacks, but the unnatural eyes were very much the same. I hesitated. With him sitting outside the room, not only would I have to pass him, but he would also be able to watch me through the glass wall. A group of girls sitting at one the tables nearby chattered softly amongst themselves while stealing glances at him. Delightful. He just had to be hot.

Steeling my courage, I rushed up the final step and focused only on the making it into the room. If I made it in there, he couldn't bother me. To my relief, he didn't look up from his book as I opened the glass door, but a smile tugged at his lips when he greeted me loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. Heads snapped towards me as the door closed between the two of us, and I could only give the other members a weak smile before retreating to one of the empty couches. I earned a few odd looks, but it was still early enough that nobody wanted to be bothered. With a sigh of relief, I watched Aaron play Fallout 4 on the TV. He was stuck on a quest that required him to pass through tripwires in the right order. Upon seeing me, he set down his controller and asked me to help him.

Peering closer at the screen, I pointed at the note.

"Well, you actually need to walk _through_ the laser, not around them. They don't hurt you. It's part of opening the door."

He chuckled, throwing his hand in the air.

"I knew it had to be easier than what I was making it."

Aaron returned to his game, and I pulled out my phone. While checking emails, I glanced over my phone to check on Sebastian. Our eyes met as he gathered his things. I was given a knowing look and an amused grin as he slowly walked away. Shuddering, I returned to scrolling Facebook until my class.

His presence disturbed me. I couldn't concentrate in class. I decided to give up on notes after unconsciously sketching a pair of eyes with the same inhuman expression as a certain someone. After the hours finally passed, I hurried to the bus stop, hoping to avoid any more contact with that tall, dark stranger.

Of course, luck was not on my side. The bastard was waiting for me outside the building of my last class. He sat on a green bench seemingly engrossed in his book, but he snapped it shut upon my arrival. He stood to greet me, but I couldn't help but feel as if he was purposely towering over me.

"Are you done for the day?"

I studied him for a moment before nodding.

"For today. What about you?"

He smirked.

"My last class ended about an hour ago."

So, he was waiting for me. How the hell did he learn my school schedule?

"Hm. Well, I need to catch the bus. See ya."

He stopped me.

"Why don't I give you ride home? We are neighbors."

I gave him a strained smile. This guy was barking up the wrong tree if he was trying romance me.

"Sure. I suppose it would be faster."

Triumphant, Sebastian led me to his car. The whole thing made me uneasy, but it was physically easier on me if I didn't have to walk down that god awful hill. Plus, if he had wanted to do something to me, he would have already done so.

The ride home was filled with small talk, but I had the distinct feeling that Sebastian was probing me for something. There were too many questions about my personal history, and not enough about his. Anytime I tried to focus the conversation on him, he would deflect the question and return to me. When we arrived at the apartment, he knew more about the last five years of my life than my own mother. Except for that one thing. That thing I couldn't bring myself to remember.

He seemed dissatisfied when I exited his car. He didn't say anything, but there was just a look on his face when I grabbed my bag that made me feel uncomfortable. I had no idea what he was expecting out of me, but I was sure he had the wrong girl.

"Thanks for the ride! I guess I'll see you later!"

He nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I believe my classes are the around the same time as yours. Would you like a ride to school tomorrow?"

I hesitated. I wouldn't have to get up as early or walk up that hill, but could I handle another round of Q&A with Sebastian?

"Sure! That would be great!"

It's not like I had anything to hide, right?

As I was greeted by my fluffy companion, I couldn't help but wonder what I had done. This sinking feeling of dread wouldn't fade, no matter how many logical arguments I gave my conflicted mind. I tended to be a little naïve, and I was afraid that I had made a mistake associating with that strange man. Cosmo's presence was usually reassuring, but even he couldn't put my mind at ease tonight.

 _The boy waited impatiently in the living room as the man fixed tea. How hard could it be for Sebastian to get that girl to talk? Most women melted at the Demon's feet, yet that girl resisted him. With a huff, Ciel set the laptop to the side to accept the teacup._

 _"Progress?"_

 _The man frowned._

 _"None. S's brother claims that the two were close, but she has yet to mention him. I can tell that she's hiding something, but she is mistrustful."_

 _Ciel sighed. He was more than done with this tiny apartment and less than nice part of town. Though he had no fear of being shot, he found the neighboring people to be boorish and simple. The latest contact was with a man so ignorant that he couldn't even string together a grammatically correct sentence. Without a proper washer and dryer, Sebastian had to wash their clothes at the local laundromat, a place where all the uneducated seemed to pool. It disgusted him._

 _"How long are you going to take? I'm more than aware of your other methods."_

 _A smile crept across the Demon's face._

 _"I suppose I could quicken the pace. A few soft words and a night of fulfilling her darkest fantasies should be all it will take."_


	3. Chapter 3

I knew it had been a mistake. That simple offer of a ride to and from school was just a ruse. His intentions were less than pure, and I was grateful for my little protector. The second Sebastian walked through the door, Cosmo was between us. Teeth bared, he growled menacingly at my disapproving guest. Sebastian looked ready to kick my dog out of his way, his disgust glaringly obvious. Scowling, I snatched my bag out of his hands.

"I think it would best for you to leave."

Stunned, he stared at me in silence.

I angrily gestured to the door.

"Get out. My dog doesn't like you."

He gave me an incredulous look.

"This has to be a joke. No one in their right mind would trust the judgement of a beast."

Cosmo snapped at his leg, and Sebastian gave him a scathing look. My dog started to tremble, but retained his position. Furious, I stepped past Cosmo and shoved the surprised man out the door.

"If you ever come near me or my dog again, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Mouth agape, Sebastian couldn't even stutter out a response as I slammed the door in his face. Cosmo had vanished after I locked the door so I went searching for him. To my dismay, he had shoved himself under the couch and had gotten stuck. He was still shaking, and flinched when I petted him, but I managed to free him. I spent the night stroking the terrified creature as we watched anime on Hulu. Curled up in my lap, he buried his head beneath the blanket I kept on the couch. At one point, his head shot straight up, and he whimpered at one of the windows. Forced to carry him, I peeked outside, but didn't see anyone. Cosmo continued to cry, clutching to me for dear life. I cooed softly to him, telling him all the horrible things I would do to Sebastian if he even looked sideways at him.

"No one will hurt you, baby," I reassured him, "I will protect you, and kill anyone who hurts you. Okay? There's nothing to fear! Sebastian won't live to see another day if he goes near you!"

I squeezed him gently before closing the curtains. He had seemed to calm down a little bit, so I decided to go to bed. It was hard doing my nightly routine holding a forty-pound dog, but I didn't mind. So long as Cosmo was happy, I was happy. I wasn't even bothered when he kicked me in his sleep that night. Normally he slept on the other side of the king-sized bed on his pillows, but tonight he curled up as close to me as possible. When I finally fell asleep that night, Cosmo had laid his head on my chest, snoring softly.

I didn't see Sebastian the next day. He left before I was even awake, and he didn't get home until well after I did. I asked my downstairs neighbor to call me if he saw anyone go into my apartment just in case Sebastian tried to go after Cosmo while I was at school, but he reassured me that no one had gone anywhere near it. The next few weeks dragged on, and I only saw Sebastian in passing at the school. He never made eye contact with me or acknowledged my presence, but when I wasn't looking, I felt his eyes on the back of my head. He didn't seem to be angry with me. If anything, he seemed to be curious. Regardless, I carried on with my life. I went to class every day, did homework, and hung out with my handful of friends in between classes.

On Saturday, I decided to do clothes. I had put it off for as long as possible, but now my hamper was overflowing, and I had nothing to wear. After ensuring Cosmo had everything he needed, I locked up the apartment and headed to the laundromat. As my luck would have it, I ran into Sebastian. He was filling up one of the three dollar washers when I arrived, but he stopped when I rolled my laundry basket to the washer next to his. I ignored him, choosing to stuff my clothes in the washer in stony silence. He didn't say a word when I sat down in a chair a few spaces down from him, but I seemed to pique his interest. Continuing to ignore him, I played my 3DS while I waited. Sebastian seemed content to read a book with a title too faded for me to read. We sat there for about twenty minutes before something caught my eye. An older woman had entered the laundromat, dragging a mesh bag of clothes with some difficulty. Still outside was an older man struggling to walk and carry a second bag of clothes. None of the people outside paid him any mind as he desperately looked around for help. Pausing my game, I stood and straightened my skirt. Sebastian looked up with mild annoyance as I went outside, presumably tired of my silent treatment. When I neared the man, I smiled and reached out a hand.

"Could I take that in for you?"

The man beamed, thanking me profusely as I took the bag. I introduced myself as we entered the building, and I spotted a look of shock on Sebastian's face out of the corner of my eye.

"Sweetheart, are you familiar with these machines?"

I nodded.

"Very. Do you need help with them?"

He looked relieved.

"Oh, could you? My wife and I aren't used to these things."

Smiling, I helped the couple move their bags to a washer and loaded up their clothes for them. The man handed me a bottle of cheap detergent almost apologetically.

"My wife and I are on Social Security, and we could really only afford this, but it doesn't wash very well."

"Are you allergic to Gain?"

He shook his head.

"I don't mind using some of mine, if you want. I have plenty."

The two beamed, profusely thanking me for my kindness. The man even tried to give me a tip, but I waved it away.

"I don't need it. It's really nothing."

When I retrieved my detergent, I found that Sebastian had vanished. His washer was still running, but there was no sign of him. Shrugging, I dragged my container back to the other washer. Once it was going, I promised to return to help them with the dryer. Returning to my washer, I noticed that both mine and Sebastian's washers had stopped. With the man nowhere in sight, I took it upon myself to transfer both my clothes and his into the dryers. I even used my snack money to start up his dryer. Lamenting my lack of soda, I sat back down and played my DS until the two dryers went off. I quickly stuffed my clean clothes back into the basket, knowing that the older couple's washer would be done soon. Leaving my basket near my stuff, I headed over to where they were sitting and helped to transfer their clothes into two dryers. Again, I was thanked profusely. This time, however, while we were conversing, the matter of my Fibromyalgia came up. The man had never heard of it, and I explained the symptoms as light-heartedly as I could while tossing clothes into the dryer. Shaking his head, the man asked to pray over me. I agreed, and paused long enough for him to do so. While not exactly a religious person, I had respect for those who were.

"I don't know how you do it," he admitted when he finished, "You are so fast, and so caring. Most people nowadays don't care."

I chuckled.

"You usually find that the most caring people are those who are damaged and broken. We know how hard it can be, so we go out of our way to help others. Someone has to."

With that I started up the dryer and returned to my seat to find that Sebastian had finally reappeared. He was folding clothes at one of the nearest tables with an odd look on his face. Upon seeing me, he stopped what he was doing and handed me a bag. Shocked, I peeked inside to find a couple of tacos from Taco Bell. Before I could ask, Sebastian left to empty his dryer. With a shrug, I sat down and snacked on the tacos. I watched a young woman around my age go to the snack machine counting out a small amount of change in her palm. Crestfallen, she slunk back to her seat on a nearby bench holding her stomach. Grabbing a taco out of the bag, I got up and approached her. She looked up at me skeptically when I asked if she was hungry, but it changed to gratitude when I handed her the taco. I was thanked sheepishly as she devoured the taco, and I brought her a second one before leaving her to eat in peace. Sebastian had the same strange look on his face when I sat back down. By then, he had finished folding his clothes and was starting to pack up. When I refused a ride home, he asked me why.

"That older couple's dryer is almost done. I'm going to help them get their stuff to the car before I head home."

He studied me a moment before nodding and leaving me to my game. As he left, the dryer finished, and I hopped up. After taking the time to fold their clothes for them, I dragged their bags and my basket out to their car. After being thanked for the last time and receiving a kiss on the cheek, I loaded the bags in their trunk and headed home.

After a long and tiring walk, I reached my apartment and found a small bag stamped with the Bath and Body Works logo on the front. Inside was a container of bubble bath called Hello Beautiful. After making sure it didn't include lavender, I opened and smelled it. It was a wonderful mixture of flowers and citrus scents; I couldn't help but smile. I didn't expect such a sweet gift from him. First Taco Bell, and now this. Shaking my head, I went inside. Cosmo eagerly helped me put clothes away by sniffing them and laying on my stack of towels. While he rolled around like a mad dog, I noticed that he kept looking at the window and wagging his tail. Intrigued, I checked outside. There were a few people walking on the sidewalk and fewer cars, but nothing of note. I closed the curtain and went back to my little helper.

 _He sat on the roof, dangling his long legs over the side. The beast had seen him, but he didn't mind. Knowing how willing the thing was to die for its master, he couldn't help but to respect it. Most dogs fled from him when he gave off his Demonic aura, but that ball of fur had stood its ground against him. He chuckled. Yes, he respected that stupid beast. He laid back against the shingles, watching the stars. That girl was still a mystery. The willingness to kill him had been there, no doubt about it. That beast was important enough for her to defend, but she could be so compassionate at the same time. The humans he had encountered were always greedy or corrupt or selfish. They always wanted something, and many were willing to give their souls for it. This girl went out of her way to help others. Her feelings and desire to help were genuine, something that he found to be extremely rare. She seemed to hone in on people whose suffering was starting to taint them. The couple she helped were dealing with a flooded apartment. With no children to help them, they had been forced to clean up the aftermath themselves. What little money they had went into replacing what the flooding had ruined. He had felt their souls darkening from their helplessness and despair. The man had been so close to pleading for help from someone like him, but the girl changed that. By going outside and taking the time to do their clothes for them, she had rekindled the light in their souls and pushed out the darkness. The woman she gave food to had just fled an abusive household. Her father raped her daily and her mother blamed her for her father's actions. Her soul was almost dark enough for him to consider pursuing, but then the girl intervened. The simple kindness of giving her food and talking to her had helped to lift some of the darkness. The woman was hopeful again, and watching the girl help the couple seemed to increase this._

 _This amused him more than it irritated him. He had never met someone who could remove darkness from a human soul, and it intrigued him. Maybe that's why he felt the need to reward her. The food was more of a repayment for helping him, but he couldn't seem to justify the bubble bath he left in front of her door. Was it the knowledge of her painful and cruel illness that spurred him towards the mall up the road? He frowned. Demons weren't known for their kindness or compassion. It should make no difference to him how that girl felt. It was just a way to get closer to her so he could retrieve the information he was ordered to get. It had to be. If it wasn't, that would mean…_


	4. Chapter 4

"You want me to do what?"

Ciel gave me a sympathetic shrug.

"He needs a female subject, and I thought of you."

My young neighbor smiled when Cosmo crawled into his lap, and started to stoke his fur. I studied my dog as he wagged his tail happily. While it seemed like he just enjoyed the attention Ciel was giving him, I knew that there was something more. Cosmo sat in Ciel's lap in a way that allowed his nose to be level with the boy's. He licked his face now and again, but he seemed more intent on watching him. That alone told me that something was very, very wrong with Ciel. I didn't know if Sebastian was abusing him, or if there was some other reason that caused my dog to try and comfort him, but I was convinced that he was hurting.

"He seems to like you."

Ciel nodded.

"I used to have a dog a long time ago." He scratched behind Cosmo's ear thoughtfully. "I'm surprised by how much I miss having one."

"Well, you're free to come see Cosmo whenever you'd like. I'm sure he'd enjoy it."

He smiled wistfully.

"I think I'd like that." He straightened suddenly and Cosmo hopped off his lap. "Will you help him out?"

Every fiber of my being screamed at me to say no, but I needed to know what was going on with Ciel. The thought of someone as young as him being abused infuriated me, and I felt obligated to find out. So, with a smile plastered on my face, I agreed to model for Sebastian. Ciel seemed a little too gleeful when he told me his guardian would stop by my apartment the next day, but I chalked it up to the fact that he would be babysitting my dog during the appointment since he hated Sebastian.

The next day, I packed a small bag with Cosmo's bowls, a Ziploc bag of food, and some toys. Once Cosmo was on his leash, I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. I heard someone running to the door, and it swung open. Ciel knelt and petted my dog as Cosmo flipped out over seeing his new buddy again. The two went back into the apartment and flopped onto the gray couch simultaneously. Sebastian appeared from the back bedroom with a sketchbook and a briefcase. Surprisingly, Cosmo showed no signs of animosity towards the man, and Sebastian acknowledged him with a curt nod. He followed me back down the hall to my apartment and set his supplies on my couch. He opened his briefcase and retrieved a bundle of black fabric. Upon handing it to me, I realized it was a dress. With a raised eyebrow, I gave Sebastian a look that he answered by waving his hand towards the bedroom. Rolling my eyes, I went to change as he set up.

The dress fit like a glove everywhere except the bodice. While the cinched waist and flowing skirt were flattering, I spilled out of the fitted bodice, and the lack of straps only made it more obvious. Red with shame, I covered myself the best I could and walked out into the living room. Sebastian looked up briefly from his sketchbook before doing a double take. Brow furrowed, he got up and inspected the ill-fitting bodice. No amount of pulling or stretching did anything except embarrass me further. With a defeated sigh, he motioned for me to change.

"It seems like we will need to make a quick stop."

Nodding, I quickly ran back to my room and stripped off the offending article of clothing. I knew that I was unnaturally busty. Granted, I wasn't a size zero, but an G cup seemed a bit excessive for my body size. Tears pricked my eyes, and I roughly wiped them away. I would not let that man see me weak. I changed back into my oversized t-shirt, and took a deep breath. There was no reason to be so upset. It wasn't like that man's opinion mattered to me.

I opened the door and returned to the living room. Sebastian had packed up his supplies and was sitting on my couch with his legs crossed. When he saw me, he stood and gestured to the back door.

"Let's go. I believe the nearest bridal shop is at the mall."

With a weak smile, I followed him to his car, dreading what this shopping trip would bring.

The lady that greeted us gave me a dirty look almost as soon as we walked in. She flirted with Sebastian as he browsed the rows of bridesmaid dresses with disinterest. After rejecting what seemed like half the store, he pulled a few black dresses off the rack and handed them to me.

"See which one you prefer. I'll wait out here."

Behind Sebastian, the woman snickered behind a perfectly manicured hand before disappearing to help another customer. Somberly, I went to the dressing rooms and tried on each dress. Two of the five were too small. The third was too racy for my taste with a hemline far too close to my butt. The fourth one was nice, but the cut was unflattering to my body. The last one was of a similar style of the original dress except it had short sleeves and an unfitted bodice. I turned slowly, studying my reflection critically. While I wasn't fat, I had a larger frame than most woman. I had curves, but my ribs were lost beneath pounds of breasts, and I lacked the thigh gap that seemed to be so popular in magazines. Instead of being gifted with a slender, graceful body, I was cursed with large bones, tough skin, and thick muscles in the back of my legs. I glared at the mirror, lifting the skirt to see my legs. How I longed for the straight legs of thinner women. Mine had been called "shapely" before, but I was sure it was just code for "fat". I let the skirt fall, shoulders slumped. Why did it matter how bad I looked? Yeah, I looked like a bull in a dress, but it was only Sebastian. With a huff, I readjusted my breasts and marched out of the dressing room. Before I made it to the waiting room, I heard the saleswoman from earlier gossiping with a coworker about the "plus-size woman" who didn't deserve the "drop-dead gorgeous guy" she came in with. I stopped inches from the corner, listening with shame as she continued to berate "the cow who thinks she's _sooo_ special". When I rounded the corner, the two looked up in surprise and hurried off to do better things. Defeated, I slunk over to where Sebastian waited. He was chatting amiably with a guy in a Nirvana t-shirt, but looked up when I stopped in front of him, hanging my head. His eyes narrowed when I refused to meet his gaze, and he stood.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"No. I'm just tired. Will this work for your project?"

He stared at me for a moment, but before he could speak, a woman bounced into the waiting room in a white ball gown. She was a large woman with a bright smile, and I watched in amazement as she sauntered up to the other man. Hands on her hips, she flashed him a brilliant smile.

"What do you think honey?"

The other man shot up with chuckle, and embraced her. I noticed the saleswoman from earlier glaring daggers at the woman, and it dawned on me. She hadn't been talking about me. This should have been a relief, but I only felt more depressed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I found myself gazing into those crimson eyes. They still made me feel like prey, but I saw hints of puzzlement and something else when I looked past that. Deeper yet seemed to be a longing of some sort, or maybe it was loneliness. It made my heart ache, and all I wanted to do was to comfort him. His confusion seemed to amplify for a split second, but was replaced with anger and he pulled away abruptly.

"Is that what you want?"

Breathless, I nodded. For just a moment, he had been vulnerable. It may not have been long, but it was enough for me to understand that he was hurting, too and that made me sad. I remained silent as he bought the dress, his tone clipped when speaking with the cashier. He didn't say a word in the car or when we returned to the apartment. It wasn't until he looked at his sketchbook that he finally spoke.

"I'm afraid it has gotten late. Would you mind if we continue this tomorrow?"

Nodding, I watched him gather his things and leave. I heard a door open, then close, then open again. Ciel appeared in my doorway with Cosmo in tow. My little dog wagged his tail when he saw me, and Ciel handed me the bag.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Cosmo before petting a final time.

He bobbed his head towards me before returning to his apartment. I closed the door, lost in thought. I knew so very little about that man, but it was clear that he was in pain. A cold nose poked the back of my knee, and I grinned as Cosmo barked at me. At least I understood this guy.

 _He paced the living room, hands shaking. Damn it all! How could that woman unnerve him so easily? His master watched him in silence, before letting out a sigh._

" _When did you eat last?"_

 _Sebastian stopped. Was he just hungry? A smile crossed his face as he regained his composure. That had to be it._

" _Shall I pick you up something as well?"_

" _I am a bit famished." Ciel paused. "Find someone who no one will miss. We can't bring attention to ourselves."_

 _Sebastian bowed before vanishing. Ciel leaned back in his chair, unable to shake his feeling of uneasiness. Something about that girl was off. She came off as kind and loving, but something dark hid beneath her stormy eyes. He watched the clock with a scowl. Sleep was no longer a necessity for him, but he continued to do so. Sebastian disapproved of course. It was just another thread that held together the last of his humanity. It would be so much easier to let his instincts take over, but he just couldn't let go of who he once was. Was it fear that stopped him? Perhaps, but he felt it had to do more with his loss of self._

 _When the older Demon returned, he found Ciel asleep. Normally, it would irritate him to see his master cling to his human past. Tonight, however, he placed the vial next to the boy and retreated to his own bed. He would allow himself to dream tonight. It had to be better than replaying the look of self-loathing in that woman's steel eyes. What disturbed him even more was how that look changed to compassion within seconds. He shuddered as he remembered how vulnerable he felt as she seemed to reach out and touch his very essence. Even with his hunger sated, he still felt anxious. There was something off about that woman, and he wondered if she was the reason for S's disappearance. What the hell had she done to him?_


	5. Chapter 5

I spend the morning glaring at the dress hanging over the back of my chair. The dreaded knock on my door had yet to come, and I was anxious. The dress didn't look awful on me, but I still felt completely out of my element wearing something so feminine. My wardrobe consisted of leggings and oversized shirts to hide my body. This dress left very little to the imagination.

When the knock finally came, I grabbed Cosmo's bag and answered the door. Both Ciel and Sebastian were waiting in the hall, but Ciel retreated to his apartment when I handed him Cosmo and the tote bag. Sebastian seemed to have recovered from yesterday. He was much more cheerful, and graciously accepted the cinnamon roll I offered him. I was shooed into the bedroom to change while he set up, and I did so grudgingly. Clothed in the black gown, I was directed to sit on the couch with my legs tucked beneath me. Sebastian positioned my head and arms to his liking, and I stiffened at his closeness. He seemed oblivious to my discomfort, taking the liberty to straighten my bodice and smooth out the wrinkles in the skirt. Taking a step back, he scrutinized me before nodding with approval. A chair was pulled from the dining room, and he began to sketch.

Neither of us spoke in the hours that followed. I remained as still as possible, willing myself to be cut from stone. Even when my knees began to ache, I refused to move an inch. I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible so that I could go back to watching TV with Cosmo. When the ache turned to a dull pain, I grimaced and shifted just enough to relieve a little bit of the pressure.

"Do you need to take a break?"

I shook my head.

"I'm good."

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before setting down his sketchbook.

"I need you to look as relaxed as possible. Take a few minutes to stretch your legs while I check on Ciel."

I waited until he left to swing my legs out from under me. Sore and stiff, I found it too painful to bend my knees and remained on the couch. Sebastian returned with a small plate of pizza while I was still massaging my aching joints. Apparently Ciel had been too impatient to wait for his guardian's return to eat. He handed me the plate, and I ate while he gently probed my swollen flesh. I hissed with each agonizing touch, praying that the small spasms in my legs were ignored. When he returned to his seat, I was hopeful, but he pulled a container from his bag and sat down in front of me. When I tried to protest, he gave me a chilly look and removed one of his gloves with his teeth. Black nails contrasted against the pale white of his hand as did a strange tattoo that seemed to be glowing. It struck me as odd as I hadn't seen him as the type to paint his nails or have a tattoo, but I honestly didn't know that much about him. He dipped his fingers into the salve and gingerly massaged it into my skin. My knee felt warm, and some of the pain ebbed away. I munched quietly as he did the same to my other knee, puzzled that he appeared to care about me. When he finished, he went into the kitchen and washed his hands. My knees were still too stiff to bend, but the pain was bearable. I watched him return to his seat, awkwardly trying to figure out how to thank him.

"Why?"

The question came unbidden. What was meant to be a sign of my gratitude was now the embodiment of my confusion. When Sebastian didn't look up from his sketchbook, I thought he wouldn't answer me. Then he sighed.

"I caused you pain with this project. It seems only right to compensate you in some manner."

I left it at that. He wasn't lying, but something told me that he wasn't telling me everything. Still, so long as he meant no harm, I would let him keep his secrets. Once upon a time, I knew someone who did the same thing to protect me. Now, that person was my own secret. Returning to my original position, I watched silently as Sebastian continued to sketch. He reminded me so much of him. There was a wall around his heart, and he would do anything to make me believe that he was a horrible person. Shay had been that way once. In fact, when I first met him, I hated him on sight.

When I bumped into him in the hall back in high school, he snapped at me to watch where I was going. I almost decked him, but he walked off before I had the chance. It took five more encounters of this to make me realize it was a front. The sixth time I ran into him was in the library. He was watching something on his laptop when I passed by him to get on one of the computers to work on a project. His eyes left the screen long enough to notice me before returning to whatever he was watching. I just ignored him. He had been an asshole to me too many times for me to give him the time of day. After thirty minutes of working on a PowerPoint on some country, I looked up and noticed that two other guys were sitting at the table with him. One had stolen his laptop while the other taunted him about his long hair, going so far as to grab his ponytail and yank. Shay just sat there and let it happen with fists clenched. For some reason, one that I learned much later, he refused to defend himself.

Despite how I felt about the guy, I wasn't going to let some assholes treat him like that. With a sigh, I got up. I moved behind the guys with hands on my hips before whacking one of them across the back of the head. Startled, he jumped up and whirled to face me.

"What the hell, bitch!?"

I pointed to the door.

"Get out of here. You're not even supposed to be in here during your lunch period."

The other one joined his friend.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

I shoved my fist in their faces.

"Imma beat your asses."

They started to laugh until Josh, one of the guys I threw with on the Track team approached.

"What's going, Taylor? Are they bothering you?"

I snorted.

"I'll be bothering them pretty soon."

The guy shook his head with a sigh.

"You'll just get suspended again if you get into another fight."

I shrugged, cracking my knuckles. The underclassmen turned pale and scurried out of the library. Josh waited until they were out of sigh before roaring with laughter.

"I can't believe they fell for that. Damn, they really don't know you, do they?"

He continued laughing his way back to his group as I sat down across from Shay. Fixing his white ponytail, he studied me with distrust. I turned his laptop around and handed him his earbuds. He took them hesitantly, and listened quietly as I talked to him about the stupid project I had been working on. To be honest, it didn't matter what I talked about. The fact that I was talking to him at all had made all the difference.

"I'm done."

Sebastian's voice pulled me from my thoughts. He seemed puzzled by whatever he had sketched on his pad, but he closed it when I tried to look at it.

"It's not quite finished. Once it's done, I will let you see it."

I nodded, and turned to head back to my bedroom. It was about time to get out of this thing. A firm hand pulled me back, and I came face to face with Sebastian. My heart raced as I gazed into his eyes, startled by his loving look as he stroked my hair. He leaned in, and I froze, unsure of how to react. Was he going to kiss me? What should I do? He was still a stranger to me!

"I will be back later tonight to take you out to dinner. Please dress appropriately."

He released me unwillingly and gathered his things. With a seductive grin, he left me in standing in the living room with the dumbest look on my face. I was still in shock when Cosmo trotted across the hall with Ciel in tow to greet me. He sniffed the dress, unsure if he liked how it smelled before hopping on the couch and going to sleep. The look of joy on Ciel's face as he gave my fluffy companion a hug reminded me of why I had done this to begin with. I had to find out what was going on with those two. Both were suffering, and I needed to ease it.

"Do you mind if I just watch Cosmo over here?"

"Sure. When should I be ready by?"

Ciel chuckled.

"About eight would be fine."

 _What the hell was he doing? He scowled at his reflection, dissatisfied. It was easy enough to justify. If he took her to dinner, she might be more willing to talk. It was a reasonable plan. Yet, that wasn't why he had done it._

 _With a hiss, he turned his back to the mirror and snatched his sketchbook off the counter. His sketch of the stormy-eyed girl stared back at him. How could she be so beautiful? The dress accented every curve, flowing like water down her legs. Dark hair surrounded her like a halo as she stared longingly towards the window. Long lashes framed her steely eyes. He ran a finger over her red lips, conflicted. She was a goddess of beauty, but she was too blind to see it. Her shame at the bridal shop had proven that, and it angered him. She was far more beautiful than the large bride, yet she saw herself as hideous._

 _He set the sketch down, and sighed. He needed to get ready._


	6. Chapter 6

Despite my better judgement, I decided to wear the black dress from Sebastian's project. I was sorely tempted to just wear my usual leggings and t-shirt, but I had a sinking suspicion that those wouldn't be deemed "appropriate" by my exasperating neighbor. I had no idea why I was going along with this to begin with. There was no obligation to go, and free food was not a good enough reason for me to subject myself to him again. He seemed to like me, but I didn't know him well enough to consider dating him. Though, to be honest, that fact made little difference in my decision to remain single.

Sighing, I brushed the last few knots out of my hair, studying my reflection in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself any more. There used to be light in the stormy eyes that peered back. Now they were just tired. Shay had passed only a little over a year ago, but it looked like I had aged a decade since then.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts, and I quickly slipped into my calf-high boots. It was exactly eight. I had to give the man props for punctuality. When I went to let him in, I was surprised to see only Ciel in the hallway.

"Is Sebastian not ready yet?"

Ciel grinned at my puzzled expression.

"He's waiting for you outside."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the back door.

"He will need to be fed in about an hour!" I called over my shoulder.

"Okay!"

As promised, Sebastian was waiting for me on the porch that we shared. He was wearing the black suit from the first time we met, and his eyes lit up when he saw the dress. I followed him down the stairs to his car where he opened my door with a wicked smile.

"Milady."

I scowled, but I allowed him to continue playing the gentleman. There was no point in arguing.

"So, where are we going?"

He was still grinning when he turned on the car.

"There is a lovely Italian restaurant not too far from here. Would that be alright?"

I nodded, staring out the window.

"Yeah. I like Italian food."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his grin widen. Damn it all. Who told him my favorite food was Italian? I sighed inwardly. Well, at least I was getting free food out of this.

Sebastian had chosen the nicest restaurant in town, not that I was surprised. While he and Ciel lived in a low-income area, I knew from the day I met them that they had money. Looking at the menu only further proved this with appetizers that cost more than a week's worth of food for me. There was nothing within a price range I felt comfortable ordering, so I meekly asked the waiter for a glass of water when he came to take our order.

"What kind would you like?" he asked in a bored tone.

"What…kind?"

The waiter gave me an annoyed look, rolling his eyes at my ignorance. Before he could begin listing off different types of water, Sebastian waved him off.

"I need more time. Go."

With a last eye roll, the waiter disappeared into the kitchen. Tears had started to prick at my eyes. It was bad enough that I was awkward in normal social settings. Embarrassing myself in a higher class setting just reminded me how uncouth I was compared to Sebastian and Ciel. It made me want to run out of the restaurant and find a hole to hide in.

"Have you decided on what you would like to eat?"

I mutely shook my head trying to avoid eye contact. He had to hate me now. Not that it mattered to me.

"Taylor, look at me."

Startled, I lifted my head to meet his gaze. He had never called me by my name before. There was a strange expression on his face, and his crimson eyes studied mine for a moment before reaching across the table and opening my menu.

"Price is not a concern, so please find something you would like."

My hands trembled as I simply pointed to something. I was afraid that if I spoke the tears I was fighting to hold in would spill out and I would humiliate myself further.

"Good. Now, what do you want to drink? I can recommend a wine to pair with it if you would like."

"No, thank you. I don't drink alcohol," I replied quietly.

He closed my menu and stacked it with his own. "Would Coke be fine?"

I nodded and he waved the waiter back over. The guy took our orders without a word, but I could still feel him silently judging me. Once the waiter left, Sebastian sighed.

"Self-entitled brat." He shook his head and his wicked grin returned. "I suppose I should confess to why I invited you to dinner."

"I thought it was repayment for modeling for you," I said uneasily.

"It was, partially."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I also wanted to know you a little better."

While his expression was playful, there was something dark in his eyes that I didn't like. What else could he possibly want to know?

"I hope you will finally tell me about yourself," I remarked.

He chuckled.

"Would you like to start, or shall I?"

"Where are you from?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking more than amused with me.

"We moved here from England. Now my turn. Why did you chose to move here?"

I shrugged.

"I wanted to get away from that small town. It was suffocating me. How are you and Ciel related?"

"I am his guardian. His parents passed when he was very young, and the responsibility to raise him fell to me. Have you ever dated before?"

Something about that didn't feel right to me. Was he lying to me? Well, two could play at that game.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

He paused for a moment, his grin widening.

"Oh?"

He placed his head in his hands, and leaned closer to me.

"You wouldn't be trying to lie to me, would you?"

I scowled at him.

"I could say the same thing about you."

There was a flash of surprise that was quickly replaced with a seductive smile.

"Ah, so I was. It was not I who was left to raise him. I am simply his current guardian."

Shit. He was telling the truth now.

"Then yes. I have dated before. Have you?"

"I have many times with many different people. Though usually not in as innocent a setting as this. Of course, that could change if you would like."

Blushing, I quickly took a sip out of the glass placed in front of me. Odd. It was much sweeter than I had expected. Maybe it was Pepsi rather than Coke.

"Now, tell me about the last person you dated."

I hesitated. Did I really want to bring up Shay? Was I ready to? I glanced up from my drink, and tried to observe my likeliness to lie to him again. The glint in his eyes advised me that would be a bad idea.

"His name was Shay."

Sebastian looked startled, but I ignored him and continued.

"We went to high school together, and started dating around junior year. After we graduated, we moved down here for college. We got engaged a year after that, and then…" I trailed off for a moment, staring blankly at the plate of food that had appeared in front of me.

"And then…?"

A tear rolled down my cheek. "About a year ago, he went to pick up some groceries from the store. It was around our anniversary, and I begged him to bring me some icing. I could never get the hang of making my own, and I wanted some for our cake." I paused, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "He didn't come home."

Sebastian waited patiently for me to collect myself as tears poured down my face.

"What happened?"

"He was attacked on his way home. The police told me he had gotten caught in the middle of a turf war between two gangs. They were full of shit. Shay had been shot once in the back of the head at point blank range, and there were no reports of gang activity in the area where he was shot. I have no idea what really happened to him. I just know that he's gone."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Sebastian's demeanor had become solemn, his eyes averted as he poked at his food. He finally set his fork down and clasped my hands in his own. His crimson eyes gazed at me lovingly, and a soft smile crossed his face.

"Shall we eat?"

I nodded, my heart fluttering. It was the first time in quite a while that someone had looked at me like that. As we began to dig in, I realized how much I missed having someone who cared about me. While I knew very little about this man, it was clear that on some level he loved me. The question now was, did I want to be in a relationship with him?

We spent the rest of dinner talking about our classes and other harmless subjects. I started feeling woozy after I downed my third glass of Coke (or was it Pepsi?). Deciding that I was having an issue with my IBS, I excused myself and ran to the bathroom. I was significantly off balance, and would have toppled into the table had Sebastian not caught me.

"Taylor? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I just need to use the restroom," I reassured him before staggering off.

It felt like hours before I reached the bathroom, and I found myself on the floor when I stumbled in. My head was spinning, and I felt like I was burning up. I weakly crawled to the nearest wall and propped myself up. My vision blurred, but I noticed a familiar figure enter the bathroom and lock the door behind him. I tried to call to the figure to help me, but I couldn't form the words. The figure knelt beside me, and I realized that it was the waiter. The look on his face frightened me, and I couldn't understand what he was trying to say to me. I finally understood when he began to undress me. I tried to push him away, but my body wouldn't respond. It was as if I was made of lead instead of flesh and blood. Terror and panic consumed me as each article of clothing was torn from my body and tossed to the side. I was pulled to my feet and bent over the sink, forced to watch as my body was violated. Unable to even close my eyes, I silently screamed for someone to save me. Tears rolled silently down my checks when I heard him unzip his pants. My useless body was arranged to his liking, and he sneered as he positioned himself. I shrieked for Sebastian in my head, begging with any deity that could possibly exist to save me. When I finally realized that no one was coming, I resigned myself to my fate. I could only hope it would be over soon.

An angry snarl bounced off the walls of the bathroom, and a figure stepped into view of the mirror. A hand appeared on the waiter's shoulder for a split second before he was flung into the adjacent wall. Unable to hold my own weight, I tumbled to the ground and found myself cradled in the arms of a tall man in a black suit. I was laid gently on the ground and covered with a suit jacket as Sebastian rose to his feet. His crimson eyes had turned electric pink, and his fury terrified me. He strode over to the waiter who was struggling to his feet, pulled him up by his collar, and brought him within inches of his face. I couldn't hear what he said to him, but the waiter paled. With a flick of his wrist, the waiter was thrown through the bathroom door, leaving a man-sized hole in the wood. A hush fell over the restaurant as Sebastian stepped through the hole. No longer able to see the two, I could only listen as Sebastian let out an inhuman roar followed by the sound of glass shattering. A commotion broke out and I heard screaming. It felt like hours before I heard someone enter the bathroom. A young policewoman knelt beside me, brushing some strands of hair out of my eyes. She said something to me that I couldn't make out, and I could only cry. I was still paralyzed, and I wanted nothing more for Sebastian to come back and comfort me. As if reading my thoughts, Sebastian appeared beside me. The fury had vanished from his eyes, now filled with concern. He leaned closer and whispered into my ear, his crimson eyes flashing pink for just a moment. My eyelids felt heavy, and I rushed towards the abyss of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

He paced the length of the room, pausing occasionally to glance at the young woman. Buried beneath sterile white blankets, she looked small and frail. She had yet to awaken from his spell. Most people woke within an hour of when the spell was cast, but this was not the case for the deathly pale girl. In a few hours, she would be asleep for three days.

Sebastian sighed, and sat in the chair at her bedside. Why did he even care? He had the information he needed. It was no longer necessary to continue his charade with her. Growling, he got to his feet and began pacing again. Why did he feel the need to stay by her side? Even if he felt responsible for her attack, killing the attacker should have cleansed him of his guilt. Except it didn't. His blood still boiled three days later, and he regretted killing the man as quickly as he did. Damn it all!

"Is she still asleep?"

The young boy's voice caused him to pause, his crimson eyes meeting the single blue eye. His young master stood in the doorway with a familiar ball of black and white fur on a leash. The creature saw his master and wagged his tail, but stopped when she didn't respond. Whimpering, he tugged at the leash trying to get closer. Sebastian glared at him

"Nothing yet. Why is that thing here?"

Ciel shrugged, allowing the creature to pull him to her bedside.

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

"It's unsanitary," the older Demon snapped.

The dog struggled to jump over the bars of the bed. Realizing it was futile, he sat down and howled. Grimacing, Sebastian turned his glare to his young master.

"Please remove that beast."

Ciel ignored him, looking thoughtful. A mischievous grin stretched across his face, and he picked up the dog and plopped him in the girl's lap. Livid, Sebastian whirled to snarl something at the young boy, but stopped when the girl moaned. Stunned, he watched as the dog crawled onto her chest and licked her face. The girl moaned again, and tried to push the beast's snout away. The creature persistently continued his assault until the girl's eyes opened.

"C'mon, now! Cut it out!"

The dog refused until she slowly propped herself up and cuddled it against her chest. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and squinted at the room around her. She grunted with displeasure at the hospital room before noticing her two guests.

"Hey! What the hell am I doing here?"

Ciel answered her as the older Demon was unable to speak.

"What do you remember?"

The girl scowled as she tried to recall the last thing that happened to her. When she turned white and stiffened, the young boy sighed.

"I was afraid of that. I can understand it must be-."

"What happened to him?" she asked softly, pulling the blankets to her chin.

"He's dead."

The girl nodded slowly, expressionless. Her dog pushed his head under her hand, and she began to pet him. The pair waited silently to see what her reaction would be. Would she break down and cry, or would she hold her pain inside until it ate her away?

"Good."

The single word dripped with venom, and the girl's expression was dark. She clenched her free hand into a fist, shaking with rage. Sensing the change in its master's mood, the dog moved to the spot at her feet and curled into a ball. This movement seemed to snap the girl back to reality, and she calmed herself.

"I need to leave."

The two gaped at her.

"You really need to get looked at," the boy protested.

A sharp look silenced him as the girl lowered the bars on her bed.

"First of all, I can't _afford_ to be in here."

She swung her legs over the side.

"Second, I am _NOT_ in the mood to examined by anyone, doctor or otherwise!" she looked around wildly for something. "Where the hell are my clothes!?"

Ciel hesitated, but the girl's steady glare forced him to answer.

"There was…nothing left of them."

Shaking, Taylor snatched a sheet off the bed and wound it around herself to fashion something similar to a toga. Satisfied with her modest covering, she ripped needles and tubes from her body before storming past her two guest into the hallway. Sebastian watched her in stunned silence, unable to move. He knew that it would be best if he chased her down and carried her back to her bed. Yet, it was his charge who did so while he stood uselessly by. He watched Ciel grab her by the arm and pull her back only for her to whirl on him and snarl something that caused him to drop her arm in shock. She continued down the hall past stunned nurses, none of whom moved an inch to stop her.

A soft 'woof' from Taylor's dog brought him back to his sense, and he peered down at the beast. It wagged its tail at him and looked down the hall where its master had vanished. It cocked its head at him before trotting down the hall. With a sigh, Sebastian followed after it.

He found his charge and the young woman at the main entrance arguing fiercely. It seemed a security guard had stopped Taylor before she had made it out the door, giving Ciel a chance to catch up.

"You can't just _leave_!" his young master snapped at the stormy-eyed woman.

"Watch me," she retorted, trying to push past the security guard.

Sebastian silently moved behind her and swept her into his arms. She squealed with surprise before cursing at him. He gave the security guard a quick glance to influence him before walking out. Furious, Ciel chased after him.

"What the hell are you doing?! She needs to be in the hospital!"

"If she doesn't wish to be in the hospital, so be it," he said evenly, "but I will personally care for her at home."

He hid a grin as Taylor stiffened in his arms. Her look said it all.

"Well, shit."


	8. Chapter 8

The pain was almost unbearable. Sitting for too long generally left me stiff and achy. Not moving for three days left my body screaming with even the smallest of movements. The stiffness in my joints made walking a challenge, and I struggled to make it to the bathroom without needing to brace myself against something. However, the fatigue was always the worst part. I could fight through the pain. It was difficult, but doable. Fatigue, however, sapped me of all my energy. There were a handful of days I remained bedridden, too tired to even lift my head. I hated myself for that. I hated having Fibromyalgia and its constant pain and tiredness. Most of all, I hated having to rely on someone.

I didn't want to admit it, but I appreciated having Sebastian around. He made sure I ate, expertly whipping up meals in my kitchens. More often than not, he was what I leaned against on trips to the bathroom or to the living room. Baths were drawn to help manage my pain. The apartment was always spotless when I woke, leaving me to wonder if he ever slept. When my curiosity got the better of me, and I finally asked how he did it all, he simply smiled.

"I would be a pitiful caretaker if I couldn't do something as simple as this."

It took almost two weeks before I had recovered enough to function. Sebastian urged me to continue resting, but I couldn't stand it anymore. I had been locked in my apartment with him, alone. Cosmo had been left with Ciel until I recuperated, mostly due to the issues Sebastian had with him. I had grown tired of my caretaker's subtle teasing, though, surprisingly, I never tired of his presence. Honestly, I found it comforting to wake up and hear him moving about the house. His inhuman eyes still unnerved me, but I no longer felt like prey. In fact, he seemed almost…protective of me.

I pondered on that thought for the last few hours I had with my caretaker. He was effortlessly cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast, humming softly to himself. It was too soft for me to make out the tune, but it seemed familiar. Comforting, almost.

As if feeling my gaze, he glanced towards me with a secretive smile. Blushing, I quickly turned back to the TV. I swore my heart was beating loud enough for him to hear, and I jumped when he spoke.

"I suppose it's time for me to leave." He sighed.

"Mhm. I suppose so."

He suddenly appeared at my side, causing me to scramble to my feet.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather take a few more days to rest? You seem…feverish."

His hot breath on my neck caused me to gasp, and I struggled to find words.

"Yeah….um…I-I should be fine. I think. I mean, know. I know I will be fine."

He arched an eyebrow, looking pleased with himself.

"Oh? I think you might truly be ill." Removing his glove, he pressed the back of his hand to my forehead. "Ah. You're even warm."

A knock at the door saved me from whatever Sebastian was trying to do. Anxious dog nails scratched at the door, and I rushed to open the door. Ciel stared blankly at my flushed face, before slowly turning his gaze to Sebastian.

"What did-?"

Sebastian brushed against me as he left, his face expressionless.

"Nothing she didn't want," he said breezily.

Mouth agape, I watched him disappear into his apartment. Ciel looked alarmed, but his expression darkened, and he pulled me into my apartment with a surprising amount of strength. Cosmo seemed unsure of what to do as I was pushed to the couch, but became defensive when Ciel grabbed the front of my shirt.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" he roared.

"Wha-? I didn't do anything!" I protested, trying to free myself.

Ciel gritted his teeth. "You expect me to believe that?"

A loud snarl erupted from my small dog, and Ciel looked over his shoulder in surprise. Teeth bared, my normally friendly dog had taken an aggressive stance behind Ciel, legs tensed to lunge. Hackles raised, he looked about three times bigger than normal. When neither of us moved, Cosmo let loose another guttural noise, slowly moving closer. Ciel immediately let go of me, and kept his hands where Cosmo could see them. My black and white dog circled around him and placed himself between us. I tried to calm him down, but Cosmo remained indifferent to being petted or cooed to. Instead he stood his ground, waiting for Ciel's next move.

"Ciel, I think you need to go," I said softly.

He gave Cosmo a strange look, but nodded slowly.

"I will, but you need to answer one question before I go."

"Okay."

He glanced at me for a split second before returning his gaze to my dog.

"Did you ask Sebastian for anything?"

It seemed like such a strange question. Why would it matter if I had? I mean, I asked for something specific for breakfast, but I don't think that's what he was referring to.

"I…I don't know what you mean by that."

Ciel looked annoyed.

"Did you ask him for something that you would give anything for? Something that you would be willing to sell your soul for?"

"No, nothing like that. I mean, I asked for French toast this morning, but that was it."

Ciel looked dumbfounded.

"Nothing? At all?"

I shook my head, trying to pet Cosmo's fur down. My dog had calmed enough to sit, but he remained watchful.

Muttering to himself, Ciel got to his feet and dashed out the door. I winced when he slammed my door shut, then again when he opened his own. I heard him call for Sebastian, then muffled arguing. I remained glued to the floor trying to comprehend what had just happened. My racing thoughts made it hard to think, but after a few minutes I had an epiphany. Ciel had just asked me if I had sold my soul for something. Specifically, he asked if I had sold my soul to _Sebastian_. Which meant…oh no.

I shakily got to my feet, steading myself on the arm of the couch. The room spun, and I stumbled onto the couch. How was this possible? Better question, how did I let it happen? Cosmo crawled into my lap, trying to calm me as I hyperventilated. I told myself I was done with that world. I was going to live the rest of my life as a normal person. How did I not see it sooner? The mark on his hand! The inhumane eyes, the black nails, and his ungodly perfection! The signs were all there!

A knock at my door had me stumbling to my feet, and I was greeted by my ex-caretaker and his charge. Ciel was absolutely livid while Sebastian gave me a sheepish grin. That grin turned to alarm when he saw the state I was in.

"Taylor? What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing!" I gasped out, knowing damn well I wasn't fooling anyone, "I just, uh, overexerted myself!"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Really, now? What were you doing?"

"Just-just stuff! Look, I, uh, have to go."

With that, I slammed the door shut in the faces of two very surprised individuals. I quickly locked and chained the door, trying to take deep breaths. The last thing I needed was to pass out from a damn anxiety attack. It took a few minutes before I felt calm enough to check the locks on the back door. Satisfied, I returned to the couch and curled up with my dog, ignoring the insistent knocking at the front door. Ciel's apologies did nothing to stir me from my spot, but I had to steel myself against Sebastian's melodic voice. His concern for me was genuine, but that made it all the more terrifying now that I knew what he was.

Demons, or at least pureblooded ones, very rarely experience emotions like love or fear. Typically, they only care for luring humans down a damned road in return for a meal. Most Demons form contracts to fulfil a human's wish in return for their soul, though other types of contracts were possible. So, what happens when a Demon finds themselves in love? Well, the emotion is usually much more intense. The Demon only has eyes for the person they fall for, and will choose their new obsession over their contracts. Past that, nobody knew, or at least Shay wouldn't go into further detail when I asked, though he hinted that a human may not survive a relationship with Demon. Instead, Shay had reassured me that love came much easier to a hybrid, or a half-human half-Demon, as they took more after the human side.

The knocks eventually stopped, but I didn't move from the couch. I just watched YouTube videos mindlessly as the day passed, moving only to go to the bathroom or when I needed to eat. Cosmo remained by my side, watching me intently or sleeping in my lap. I was numb at this point. The anxiety of earlier had passed, though fingers of fear still coursed through me. If Sebastian truly loved me liked I was afraid he did, I would die. The worst part was that I didn't know how. Would he go berserk and kill me? Would he kiss me and accidently take my soul? God, there were too many "what ifs", and not enough answers. Shay had tried his damnedest to shelter me from his world, but it ended with his death. His world terrified me, with its monsters and magic and things unknown. I just wanted to be normal. Was that too much to ask?

 _Only the soft ticking of a clock could be heard throughout the apartment. Master and servant sat in stunned silence around an empty table, each afraid to break the silence. To the surprise of both of them, it was the servant who spoke._

 _"Why?"_

 _Ciel sighed, secretly relieved the silence had ended._

 _"I thought you had formed a contract with her. It didn't dawn on me that you were teasing me."_

 _The older Demon snorted._

 _"I would never be foolish enough to enrage a member of the Royal Family. That's a death sentence."_

 _The two lapsed back into silence as the clock ticked off the minutes. While neither would admit it, they were both straining to hear what Taylor was doing. She was still watching YouTube, but it had been a while since they heard the young woman padding softly through her home. Each tick of the clock made Sebastian more and more anxious._

 _The time he had spent with her had revealed the ugliness of Taylor's medical condition. Every morning, she had woken with stiff joints and a moderate amount of pain. The second she tried to stand and start her morning rituals, however, her pain levels would noticeably increase and he would have to assist her down the short hallway to the bathroom. She would always joke that she had slept too long in the hospital, as if that was the answer to her horrible illness. She would take a shower while he finished breakfast, and he heard every curse as she tried to loosen her joints. On good days, he would help her to the living room where she would eat, then spend the day watching TV with him, acting as if she wasn't in pain or too tired to stand. On a bad day, he would help her back to bed where she would read or knit. There was one day where she had simply slept all day, too tired to even sit up. He was well aware her condition was only as bad as it was because of her three days in the hospital and the events that led up to it. On a normal day, she functioned perfectly fine, but that didn't erase the cruelty of her illness._

 _"Do you think she's okay?" his charge asked, reflecting his own thoughts._

 _"I don't know," he admitted, "She was terrified when she saw me, and I believe she was in the middle of a panic attack."_

 _Ciel made a disgruntled noise._

 _"Is there any way to check on her without her knowing?"_

 _The older Demon shook his head._

 _"The beast will know if I get too close."_

 _He stood abruptly._

 _"I need to work on something."_

 _Ciel just waved him off, too tired to care what his butler was up to._

 _Once in his room, he closed the door and retrieved his sketchbook. He flipped through it until he found the drawing he had done for his Art class final. A beautiful woman draped in a familiar black dress gazed at him with guarded eyes. It had taken him far too long to find the right shade of gray to match Taylor's steely eyes, but the results were worth it. The stormy eyes brought a sad smile to his face. How easy it was to capture the emotion within them that day. Guarded, but sparkling with life. The flecks of blue in her eyes reminded him of the sky breaking through stormclouds._

 _He sighed, setting the sketchbook down. He had taken great pains to ensure every color was as close as possible, and he was pleased with the accuracy. However, that same accuracy left a hollowness in his chest that ate at him. Demons weren't supposed to fall in love. It went against their very nature. Yet, it wasn't entirely unheard of. The Soulmate Principle existed among all the races, and Demons were no exception. As a rule, Demons would die long before they ever found their Soulmate. He had accepted that. But that was before he had met Taylor._

 _She had caught his eye since the moment she glared down Blake, the young Demon he and his young master had been sent to deal with. Determined to have her soul, Blake had foolishly tried to force himself on her, and she fought him. A smile tugged at his lips. She was quite the fighter, indeed._

 _His master called for him, pulling him from his thoughts. Sighing, he exited his room and gracefully strode back to where Ciel waited for him. The young Demon had turned white, grasping at the table until it cracked. Startled, Sebastian started to speak, but his master interrupted him._

 _"Someone's in her apartment. It's them."_


	9. Chapter 9

I felt him before I heard him. A dark presence had entered my small apartment, and it lingered silently in my kitchen. Cosmo noticed it, too, and his hackles started to rise. I took a hold of his collar. It he attacked this intruder, he would die. The presence continued to linger in the kitchen, waiting patiently for the opportune moment to strike. He believed that he had the element of surprise, and I would let him continue to think that. My hand brushed against my small machete hidden between the cushion and arm of the couch. I would only have one chance to take him out, and I had to make it count.

I heard him step into the dining room through the pounding of my heart. It was loud enough that I feared he would hear it and would realize that I knew he was there. He took another step, moving towards me. Now his steps ended, most likely on the carpeted floor of the living room. I slowly counted to ten. At ten, Cosmo tensed and I wrapped my hand around the machete. I could hear him behind me now. He paused for a moment, most likely to ready a weapon. It was in that same moment I jumped up and swung my weapon in an arc towards him. A male voice cursed and my intruder stumbled back. From the light of the TV, I saw that he was a pale man around my age brandishing a gun equipped with a silencer. A thin line of blood bubbled near his electric violet eyes. Enraged, he backhanded me and sent me sprawling to the floor. Cosmo, in a surprising amount of strength, threw himself off the back of the couch and latched onto the guy's arm. The two fell to the ground in a fury of teeth, fur, and blood. For a moment, I thought Cosmo had won, but a sharp crack and a yelp said otherwise. Scrambling to my feet, I saw Cosmo slide into a wall, unmoving. Shrieking, I saw red and threw myself at the injured man, slashing aimlessly at him. He grunted under my assault, bleeding from a few deep wounds on his arms and shoulder. More agitated than fearful, he grabbed my wrist as I slashed his shoulder and squeezed. I tried to fight against it, but eventually my hand open and I dropped the machete. That only angered me more, and I scratched at his eyes with my free hand. I was backhanded again, and my vision blackened for just a second. Dazed, I lost my chance to free myself, and was lifted up by my wrist as my intruder rose. Cosmo had done a number to his arm. His dress shirt sleeve was shredded, as was the skin beneath it. His shoulder were bleeding from jagged cuts left by my machete. His short white hair was matted with blood from a cut above his ear. Yet, he seems unfazed by his wounds.

"You're a damn cunt, you know that?" he spat, grabbing a fistful of hair.

I simply glowered at him.

"I was going to give you an easy death, but fuck it."

He dragged me into the kitchen and kicked open my back door. I was thrown against the railing of the porch where I crumpled. My check throbbed from where he had hit me, but my terror outweighed my pain. The guy produced a study-looking rope from his belt that he fashioned into a noose. He tied it skillfully around the railing, his face expressionless. Shaking, I tried to weakly crawl away from him, but he simply kicked me repeatedly until I stopped. I was pretty sure he had broken my ribs. The noose was placed around my neck, despite how ferociously I fought. My hands were forced behind my back, and he kicked me when I bit him. Squirming did no good as he dug his knees into my stomach to keep me steady. The noose was ultimately placed around my neck and tightened. Sobbing, I resisted him when he pulled me to my feet, but he quickly lifted me up onto the railing where I sat watching my life flash before my eyes.

"You could have made this easy," he reminded me, ensuring the knots would hold.

I wanted to scream. If I could just do that, someone could hear me and I would be saved! The guy smirked, as if reading my mind.

"No one is coming. Not even your little pet Demon. I made sure of that."

He put an arm around me and gestured to all the darkened windows of the apartment building around me.

"I've put everyone to sleep. They won't wake until morning, and by then you'll have been hanging for a while."

He laughed as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"That's right, realize how futile it is. Your little Demon is locked in his own apartment, unable to escape. You see, I made it so that no doors will open for him. He will be completely helpless as he watches you take you last breath."

"Why? What did I do?" I meant to sound confident and unafraid, but my voice cracked.

Violet eyes narrowed.

"You became that abomination's whore. I had hoped that removing him would save you, but instead you run into the arms of another Demon. How pathetic."

A sharp crack caused his head to snap up, and he growled.

"Of course. How could I have been careless enough to forget?"

With a sigh, he pushed me off the railing. I didn't even have enough time to scream before the noose tightened around my throat, closing off my airway. Gasping for breath, I clawed at the rope. It was too tight to force my fingers under, and I desperately tried to loosen it just enough to keep breathing. I thrashed as panic set in, crying as my inevitable end became clearer. I kicked out my feet, trying to find a ledge, a nail, anything to place my weight on. My hands grasped above me for the porch, but I didn't have the strength to pull myself up. My vision began to turn black as I choked, tears flowing like rivers. I wasn't ready to die! I just wanted another day, another hour. I could accept that I would die eventually, but just not like this! I begged silently for my life to every deity that I knew. Just one more day! Please! There was so much I hadn't experienced yet! I was still a virgin for fucks sake! My prayers went unanswered, and with my last thought, I begged for death to just take me and end my suffering. The void called to me, and I felt like weeping. It was over.

 _The Angel looked at him in horror before he was ripped in half. His screams only fueled his rage more, and Sebastian tossed what remained of him over the porch. The Demon's solid form flickered for a moment to briefly show his true self. His aura sent everything living scurrying, except for the injured dog pulling its useless body towards the porch. The Demon's gaze flickered to him, unable to ignore the strength of what he had assumed to be a stupid beast._

 _"Rest," he commanded, "I will save her."_

 _The animal's head fell to the ground, watching him with glassy eyes. Sebastian tore the rope from the railing, pulling the lifeless body over the side. The young woman fell with a thud before the animal, and the dog stretched out its neck to lick her face. Kneeling down, the Demon shredded the noose, hissing at the mark left behind. Whimpering, the dog pulled himself closer, and gently licked at the harsh red line. The Demon stroked his head, finding it almost as soft a cat's._

 _"You'll survive," he murmured. "I'll take you to a vet, and you'll heal."_

 _A soft sigh escaped the animal as it laid its head against its master's._

 _"Sebastian…"_

 _He didn't have to turn to know that a young man stood behind him on the stairs. With hair similar to that of the Angel's, the Demonic Prince, Damion, stood with his hands in his pockets, a pensive look on his face. His mossy eyes flitted between the Demon and young woman, sad and thoughtful._

 _"She won't survive this," he said softly._

 _Sebastian whirled on him, almost feral._

 _"You could have stopped this!" he roared. "You knew where she was! Why didn't you protect her?"_

 _The prince sighed._

 _"I wanted nothing more than to do so. Human or not, she was my brother's fiancée. That earned her a spot with the Royal Family. The day Shay died, I came for her. I begged her to come with me. She would have everything she could ever need. She refused, saying that she didn't belong in that world." He ran a hand through his hair, "I knew she couldn't escape it. Eventually the people who killed my brother would come for her. And come they did."_

 _The older Demon's shoulders slumped in defeat. There was nothing he or anyone else could have done. He gazed forlornly at the young woman, wanting nothing more than to tear the Angel into pieces for all of eternity. He found that, with the exception of the rope burn around her neck, he could almost fool himself into believing she was asleep. His vision blurred as he fell to his knees. Pulling her into his arms, he spoke softly to her, He confessed his feelings for her, spoke of beautiful lands he wanted to show her. He told her of the grand wedding she would have, and that her dog could be in it if she would only open her eyes. He promised a lifetime of French toast, and perfectly tailored clothing, anything her heart desired. All she had to do was open her eyes, shift ever so slightly, groan, something to let him know she was alive. When his voice was too hoarse to continue, he found that she had begun to feel cold. He buried his face into her long hair, and stayed like that with the Prince and his master both watching in reverent silence._


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting in an office, similar to that of the principal's office from high school. No, not similar. It _was_ the principal's office from my high school. Then I realized that I wasn't alone. In place of the cheerful Nigerian woman was a sandy-haired man. It took me a moment to recognize him as Derrick, Shay's best friend.

"What? Why are you here?"

Derrick raised an eyebrow, his hands folded on the desk before him.

"That should be self-explanatory."

It took me a moment, but it finally dawned on me.

"So…Shay wasn't joking when he said you were death incarnate."

He looked at me expectantly.

"So…oh. Oh, shit! I'm dead!"

He clapped lazily.

"Very good. So, you know what happens next."

"You basically decide if I'm going to hell."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"No, no. That's not actually a thing. I thought he would have explained how this works, but I assumed too much."

Sighing, he snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the desk.

"We will go over your Cinematic Records that one of my Reapers so kindly collected. I will determine whether you brought lightness or darkness into the world. With religious preference taken into account, I will then determine what happens to your soul next. Typically those who make the world worse end up being sent to the Underworld where they work as servants for the Immortals, and other undying races. Those who make the world better usually get reincarnated or whatever their beliefs dictate. The Immortal of Faith usually deals with that section. Sweet lady, but don't make her mad. She ate the soul of some bastard who disrespected her."

He ignored my horrified expression, studying something in his book. With a scowl, he shut the book.

"Well, it seems there is a slight problem with your records."

I paled.

"I'm going to hell?"

He started to cough, though it sounded more like he trying not to laugh.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Your records are just blank."

"Is that normal?"

He hesitated.

"Not…particularly? More than likely, the reaper responsible for gathering your Cinematic Record messed something up. It's fine. I know you well enough to know where I'm going to send you."

He tapped the desk three times and a woman in a flowing white gown appeared behind him.

"Taylor, this is Faith. She will be taking over from here."

She held out her hand for me to take, but I didn't take it.

"Will I see Shay?"

The two looked uncomfortable.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe he's with the other bad people."

"He's not," Faith assured me, "It's just…"

Derrick held up a hand, and Faith fell silent. He rubbed his temples for a moment before looking me in the eye.

"Shay's desire was for his soul to be returned to the Void. He doesn't exist anymore."

I gaped at him.

"He…what?"

The two Immortals said nothing. Oh, god. They weren't joking. Tears pricked my eyes and I swiped at them with the back of my hand.

"I don't even get to see him?" Derrick gave me a knowing look. "I finally die, and now I'm alone. No family, no friends, no one."

Why did that hurt more than knowing my life had ended? Sure, I was terrified, and, hell, it was a less than pleasant death, but death was supposed to mean that Shay and I would be reunited. Why would he choose not to exist? Fuming, I slammed my fists on the desk.

"Why wouldn't he wait for me?!" I asked, bawling, "He told me he would stay with me forever!"

Faith looked away, unable to look me in the eye. Derrick, on the other hand, held my gaze coolly and waited patiently for my fit of rage to fizzle out. When it did, he placed a hand over mine.

"It is a very common belief for Demons that their souls will return to the Void, and it would be more than unfair to expect Shay to throw that belief away. He would have sat in a room similar to this one waiting for you to join him, and after a while, he would forget who he was and become a vengeful spirit."

I lowered my gaze in shame. It wouldn't have been fair to do that to him. After everything Shay had done for me, the least I could do was let him pass on the way he wanted to. I still felt betrayed and angry, but I couldn't argue with Derrick's logic.

"Can I go back, then?"

The Immortal of Death looked startled.

"Go back? Where?"

"You know, back to the living world. I don't really have anyone or anything here, and I don't know what I want to do with my soul. Maybe it would be best if I returned."

Appalled, Faith started to whisper fiercely to Derrick, but he waved her off.

"There is someone among the living that means something to you, isn't there?" He smirked when I blushed. "I'm glad. Shay wanted nothing more than for you to be happy."

He turned to Faith.

"Bring me the twins."

Faith's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"You can't be serious?"

She received a dark look and suddenly vanished. Derrick ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtful.

"Galaxio and Timero have the power to take you back to your body. I can't guarantee what condition it will be in, but you won't be a rotting corpse at least." He chuckled. "I have to say, this is about as entertaining as I believed it would be. I was even able to annoy Faith in a safe manner."

I felt a hand on both of my shoulders, and Derrick nodded to the brothers in greeting.

"Please ensure Ms. Wilson is returned safely. On your leave."

One of the twins spoke.

"Please close your eyes. You may feel a tingling sensation. That is normal."

I did as I was told, though the "tingling sensation" felt more like someone had lit me on fire. I gritted my teeth as the sensation became unbearable, then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Then the pain started.

 _Faith stormed about the small room, tossing glares at the Immortal of Death. When he didn't look up from his book, she threw her hands up._

 _"Did you honestly send someone back to the world of the living?"_

 _He bobbed his head slowly._

 _The woman in white slammed her hands on the desk._

 _"What were you thinking? If that wasn't bad enough, you lied about her Cinematic Records!"_

 _Derrick raised his head, his eyes dark._

 _"I wasn't."_

 _With that he set the book flat on the desk and flipped through it. Snippets of other Cinematic Records played. A woman holding her child for the first time. A man playing with his dog. Then nothing. Face etched with horror, Faith stared as Taylor's Cinematic Record played. While the film moved, it showed nothing more than white slides, and remained that way even after a few minutes. The page with Taylor's information only stated her full name, and alias below it in quotation marks._

 _"Taylor Rose Pryce" it read, "AKA "Taylor Wilson"."_

 _"Taylor Wilson isn't her real name?" she asked slowly._

 _"It looks that way. Though she doesn't seem to know that." Derrick studied the blank page and Cinematic Records with a troubled expression, "Her real name is so familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Strange."_

 _"Derrick."_

 _Faith's tone caused him to start._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _The woman had fallen into the chair that Taylor had occupied._

 _"Those people who killed Shay. They weren't after him, were they?"_

 _"What do you mean by that?" he asked, puzzled, "He was clearly executed by someone who hunts Supernatural beings."_

 _Faith shook her head slowly._

 _"No, he wasn't. Before I returned him to the Void, I asked him how he died."_

 _Derrick leaned back, arms crossed over his chest._

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"He said that he was pretty sure a hunter tracked him down…" Faith trailed off, biting her lip._

 _But…?"_

 _"The guy said something to him before he died. Something that caught him off guard."_

 _Derrick rolled his eyes._

 _"Enough with the theatrics. What did the hunter say?"_

 _Faith looked at him, pale._

 _"He said "You can't protect her forever, no matter how many times you die." Those exact words."_

 _The hair raised on the back of his neck._

 _"Are you absolutely sure?"_

 _The woman nodded._

 _Derrick closed his book with a thud, his mind racing. Shay had died multiple times? That was impossible! Taylor was the first soul he had ever sent back, and he would have known if a soul had escaped. Yet, even if it had happened, that didn't frighten him. What did frighten him was that someone was hunting the seemingly human girl over the heir to the Demonic Royal Family. For that to happen, she would have to be a Supernatural far stronger and more valuable than the Prince. Currently the only people more valuable than Shay would be his father, the Demon King, or any of the leaders of the major Supernatural clans. The Witch Queen Lacey, for example, or the Princess Mage, Alexandra. Hell, even Violet, the head Nymph might qualify to any hunter desperate enough. That didn't seem to be it, though, as he rubbed his aching temples. These people were close enough in value that most hunters didn't see a difference between them. That wasn't the case here. Taylor was clearly the target, and Shay, the Demonic Prince, was nothing more than an irritating barrier._

 _Something was wrong, and he planned on finding out what_


	11. Chapter 11

I woke screaming with pain. Or at least, I tried. Nothing escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around myself. I thought I was on fire, but I soon realized that it just my throat. I gingerly traced my fingers across raised skin. What was this…oh. As my memories flooded back, I jumped to my feet only to collapse from the ungodly amount of pain. Right, my ribs were broken, and my ankle might be too from when I was flailing at the end. Well, I would try to figure out where I was first, then make a second attempt.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, I saw a familiar gray couch. I was in Sebastian and Ciel's apartment? I looked around, trying to find where I had been sleep…ing… Was that a coffin? Was that MY coffin? I carefully, and slowly, stood up. Yep, that was indeed where I woke up. How long had it been? Days, weeks? Wait! Where was Cosmo?!

As fast as my feet could take me, I rushed across the room and stumbled into the bedroom on my left. I sank to my knees with relief when I saw a familiar ball of black and white fur curled up on the bed. He was sporting a cast on two of his legs, but I was happy he was alive. However, when I crawled closer to pet him, I realized it wasn't Ciel's bed that he was sleeping in. There was no mistaking the tall, slender form of the raven-haired man.

Cosmo's head lifted at my scent, and he stared at me for a full five seconds before losing his shit. Barking at the top of his lungs, he wiggled closer to me and rolled into my lap. He squirmed uncontrollably as I petted him, his barks turning to attention-seeking whimpers. The tall man sat straight up, scowling at my dog.

"You're insistent barking at every noise is not…"

He trailed off, having caught sight of me. Shocked into speechlessness, he crawled across the bed until our faces were mere inches apart. His crimson eyes were wary, but desperately hopeful. When I didn't vanished, he reached out with a trembling hand and stroked my cheek. His eyes widened, and I was pulled into his arms.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy! I've still got some broken ribs!"

"You came back," he murmured into my hair,

With a soft smile, I rested against his chest, enjoying his warmth. Now that I wasn't moving, I felt cold, and he was like a furnace. I also never realized how nice he smelled. The faint smell of soap and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Sandalwood, maybe? Whatever. I liked it.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Mm?"

"How long was I dead?"

He sighed.

"Three days."

I nodded slowly.

"You helped Cosmo."

He kissed the top of my head, smiling against my hair.

"You loved him. He also risked his life to protect you. It was the least I could do."

"He was sleeping in your bed," I pointed out.

"I found his presence…soothing."

Well. I hadn't expected him to admit that. Yawning, I snuggled closer to him.

"Is it weird that I'm tired even though I was dead for a while?"

In a single, fluid movement, I was pulled up the length of the bed. I greedily snatched a pillow to put under my head, and Sebastian's chest vibrated as he chuckled softly. The comforter was pulled over me, and Sebastian drew me into his arms once more while my dog happily laid at my feet. It was strange, I had to admit. What seemed like only yesterday, I learned what he was and lost my mind. I even spent most of last semester either avoiding him or waving off his teasing as an annoyance. Yet, that seemed so insignificant when I died. Learning that Shay no longer existed made me realize just how alone I was. There was no family waiting for me. No friends to see. Just…no one. I hated it. Even worse was the fact that very few people would care that I was alive again, one of whom I was currently lying in bed with. Relationships with pureblooded Demons led to death? So what? I died being by myself. Despite how little I knew about him, he made it clear that we would protect, and even kill, for me. He put aside his distaste for dogs to save mine. My death hit him hard, and the pure joy in his eyes when he realized I was alive was sincere. That meant more to me than I could ever fathom, and I wanted nothing more than to be with the man…well, _Demon_ who had done so much for me.

"I didn't know Demons could sleep," I whispered softly.

"We can. It's more that we don't need to," he explained, stroking my hair.

"Hmm. Neat."

He kissed the back of my head.

"Rest."

 _I knew this place. Here, the pine trees grouped together like soldiers, their branches heavy with snow. I spun slowly, drinking in the beautiful scenery. Off in the distance a small chain of mountains reached for the stars, topped white. I wondered what it would be like to climb them and see the world from such a height. The skyline of a glittering city could be seen in the opposite direction. Somehow I knew that a large river was over that way. I paused, curious as to where I was. This looked like a forest clearing deep within the tall trees. There was a small pond a few steps away, its clear water rippling with each snowflake that touched its surface. Ah, it was snowing. A steady flow that blanketed the ground with powder. Gleefully, I tried to catch snowflakes on my tongue._

 _"Do you remember?"_

 _Startled, I turned to the voice. A young woman with vibrant purple hair leaned against a tree, arms crossed over her chest. Her gold eyes regarded me warmly, but there was a tinge of fear._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _She approached me, her long Victorian dress dusted with snow. A gentle hand took my own, and she gazed at me like a mother trying to comfort a child._

 _"It's alright," she said with a soft smile, "It's not quite time yet."_

 _Who was this woman, and what did she mean by that? "It's not quite time yet."? Time for what?_

 _"You are so much stronger than you know," she continued, "Please remember that."_

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _Her smile widened. "Someone who wishes for this charade to end."_

 _She dropped my hands and headed into the forest, leaving me stunned. When I recovered, I dashed after her._

 _"Hey! Wait! What does any of that mean?!"_

 _She paused for a moment, hands clasped before her. Her face hidden from me, I heard a sharp sound that could have been a laugh or sob. Her torso shook as she looked over her shoulder, tears flowing down her face. Her lips trembled as she forced them into a weak smile. Wait, what was that shadow behind her?_

 _"Save us. Please."_

I woke gasping for breath, adrenaline pumping. Where was I? What just happened? Disoriented, I scrambled to my feet. I didn't recognize the room I was in, but the light filtering through the curtain illuminated the place where my dog slept. The sight of him calmed me, and I collapsed onto the bed as the adrenaline wore off. That was a hell of a nightmare. As I sat there musing over my dream, memories of last night crashed over me, and I blushed. Did I really sleep with Sebastian last night? I mean, nothing happened. We just slept. Next to each other. Wait, did he almost cry last night when he saw me? …Wait, I was dead, wasn't I? No, no I had been sent back, that's right. So, that meant I was alive?

The bedroom door opened, and I jumped. The tall Demon entered with a tray of cream puffs and tea. I glanced at the tea with aversion. Tea always tasted like grass to me.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," he said with mischievous smile, "Someone has been waiting to see you."

That sounded _wonderful_. I could guess what mossy-eyed demon was waiting impatiently to tell me "I told you so!". Sighing, I took a small bite of a cream puff. My throat screamed in agony as I tried to swallow, and I grimaced. The tray was quickly removed from my lap and a hand offered.

"Ah. Perhaps breakfast can wait until after."

"After what?" I asked, hoarsely.

He only smiled patiently, and I took his hand with a scowl. Fine, fine. I would go deal with the grumpy Prince.

Damion sat on the couch, sipping at his tea when I emerged. He and Ciel had been waiting quite some time if the amount of missing scones said anything. Upon noticing me, the Prince motioned to the armchair across from him. Strange. That hadn't been there last night. The coffin had also vanished. How long had I slept? I plopped into the seat, pinching the bridge of my nose. I could feel a migraine starting.

Damion set down his tea, and crossed his legs. "How do you feel?"

I glared at him, gesturing to the mark around my neck. "How do you think?"

Ciel gave me a horrified look, but the Prince only smiled.

"You're still as fiery as ever," he mused, "It's no wonder Derrick sent you back."

Fiery? Me? Wait, how did he know about Derrick? As if sensing my thoughts, he chuckled.

"Derrick came to me not long after you were revived. He believe it would be necessary for a Cleric to heal you, and insisted I go to you."

With that, he snapped his fingers, and a young girl cloaked in a white hooded robe appeared from the kitchen. She moved to my side, and looked to Damion. He nodded, and she placed her hands on my shoulder. A bolt of electricity coursed through my veins, knocking the breath out of me. My ribs shifted uncomfortably beneath my skin, moving back into place. My throat started to itch, and I had to grip the arms of the chair to keep from scratching at it. There was only a tingling sensation in my ankle, so it looked like I had only sprained it. The sensations faded, and the girl removed her hands. My hand went to my throat, but it was met with unblemished skin.

"Thank you, Allison."

The girl bowed, and drifted over to the couch to stand by his side. I shuddered, suddenly feeling cold. A blanket was tossed over my shoulder by a politely smiling Sebastian, and a cup of hot tea placed in my hands.

"While Clerics heal rather effectively, it does use the person's own energy to do so," Damion explained, "It should only last for a few hours."

"I knew there was some side effect," I retorted, "I'm not completely out of touch with your world."

If looks could kill, Ciel would have me roasting on a spit. I turned my glare to him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Before he could speak, Damion held up a hand. Though it was a gesture meant to put him at ease, Ciel only tensed more. Damion took another sip of his tea, his eyes studying me.

"Demons are aware of my status as Prince, and know that I could have them killed for the slightest infraction. This young one, however, does not realize that I tolerate your insolence out of respect for my brother," he paused, a sly grin forming, "and because I find it refreshing."

Confused, I looked to Sebastian. I didn't think he was a young Demon. He had the look of someone who had been around for a while. Noticing my gaze, his eyes flickered to Ciel. Realization dawned on me.

"You're a Demon, too?" I asked with disbelief.

Ciel didn't answer, but the look in his eye said it all. Well, shit.

"Yes. As is his butler, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Butler, huh. That explained why their relationship didn't seem right. No guardian in their right mind would let a thirteen-year old tell them what to do. A butler would, I guess.

"If you're here to drag me off to Rubanix City, I'm not going," I stated firmly.

The white-haired Prince shrugged, munching on a scone. "I figured as much. Instead, I've come to relieve my pawns from this post."

He waited for my reaction, a smug look on his face. Damn him. I'm sure he knew about Sebastian's affection for me, as well as my own confused feelings for him. Given the choice between losing the man I might be in love with or returning to the Supernatural world, he knew I would choose the latter. He couldn't force me to do what he wanted? Fine, he would move his pieces, and watch me chase after them. I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had me cornered.

"You are free to return to your manor in Starfield," he said flippantly, continuing to watch me, "I will let you know when I have another case for you."

When I didn't react, he grinned and got to his feet.

"Come, Allison. I have matters to handle at home."

He paused at the door, giving me a wicked grin. "If you ever tire of this place, dear sister, Starfield is a wonderful change of scenery."

With that, he left, whistling loudly.

Fuming, I shot to my feet, hands balled into fists.

"Damn you, Damion!" I shrieked after him.

I heard him laughing as the door to the building shut. The two Demons started at me in shock as I whirled around and stormed back to the bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and buried myself beneath the comforter. Why couldn't he leave me be?! I just wanted to live a normal life. Was that so wrong of me? Cosmo curled up against my back, nuzzling his snout against my neck. I flipped over and petted him. Tail beating the bed, he licked my hand before giving me a doggy grin. At least he understood me. The bedroom door opened, and Sebastian came in carrying a small suitcase. He was smiling gently, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"My young master wished to give you this before we leave," he said, placing it next to me.

My eyes narrowed. This looked suspiciously like a case of money. My suspicions were confirmed when he unlocked and opened it. There looked to be roughly $10,000, more than enough to ensure I was taken care of. I stared at it for a moment before closing it.

"No."

The Demon gave me an exasperated look. "I would feel much better knowing you had what you needed."

I sat up, grabbed his arms and pulled. He looked surprised, but smiled seductively when he landed on top of me.

"Oh? Was there something else you wanted?" he purred.

I caught his hand before he could go any farther. An eyebrow raised as I hugged him, but he embraced me back. I took in his scent with a sigh, listening to his heartbeat. If I was going to do this, I had to be sure. I moved back, watching the Demon raise his head. Cheeks red, I threw my arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. As our lips met, I felt my stomach churn with butterflies. How could his nearness make me feel so exhilarated? When I finally pulled away, I was met with a crooked grin and hungry crimson eyes. He leaned closer, whispering in my ear.

"I will not be satisfied with something so chaste."

I quivered as his lips returned to mine. This kiss resembled nothing of the one I had given him. This one overflowed with desire and passion. He greedily parted my lips with his tongue, pulling me closer. I threw my arms around his neck, trying to melt into him, my mind jumbled. He chuckled, moving from my lips to my neck. Gasping, I felt his teeth scrape gently against my throat. He left a line of fire as he moved down to the hollow of my breasts, causing me to moan. Before he got any farther, my mind snapped out of its stupor, and I pushed off me.

I panted, trying to catch my breath as Sebastian waited patiently looking completely unruffled. Not a single hair was out of place on him, though his clothes were slightly askew from where I clutched at him. I didn't need a mirror to know how I looked. My hair was a mess, my t-shirt was sliding off one shoulder, and my skin was about the same color as a lobster.

"Did you find it displeasing?" he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

I brushed hair out of my eyes. "You know damn well I enjoyed that," I snapped, "I'm just not ready to go any farther."

His face was unreadable. "I fear we won't have another chance."

I huffed, combing my fingers through my hair. "I'm not staying here."

He cocked his head. "Oh?"

I locked the case of money and shoved it to the floor. I wasn't going to need that. Sebastian gave me a quizzical look as it fell with a thud.

"Not to your liking?"

I threw a pillow at him. "I'm going with you, dumbass."

"I see," he said, a grin forming.

God, I hope I wasn't going to regret this.


	12. Chapter 12

Starfield was breathtaking. The city was nestled between a winding river that emptied into the sea and an emerald forest that seemed to go on forever. Unlike other cities of the same size, there was a surprising lack of pollution. The heavy cloud of smog I had expected was nonexistent, and it seemed that the reason for that was a lack of roads. It was the only city I had ever seen void of a highway. In fact, the only way to travel to Starfield was by a train that hugged the nearby mountains. The closer we approached, the more entranced I became. On the far side of the city where the river met the ocean was a small white beach. A few tall buildings from the city stretched for the sky, and I could only wonder how it would look at night. An arm encircled my waist, and I was pulled away from the window. I protested, even after I curled up next to Sebastian. The Demon only smiled and handed me something from the food cart that I started nibbling at. Ciel was doing his best impression of reading a newspaper, but I saw him chuckling out of the corner of my eye.

My decision to move with Sebastian had been met with alarmed curiosity. When I went in to have my transcripts sent to the university in Starfield, the receptionist warned me to not let a man dictate my life. Another student agreed with her, but added that having a child would ensure that he stayed around. The members of the Gaming Club wished me farewell over Facebook, and I received a few private messages from concerned members. I was urged to find my own place in Starfield, and to not rely on a man I only knew for about six months. One offered to let me stay with them if I was having financial difficulties. I was grateful that so many people were trying to look out for me, but none of them could ever understand my reason for leaving. I couldn't explain to them that the man I chose was a Demon, or that I had died and come back. I knew too much, and could say too little.

I tried to discreetly peek up at crimson-eyed man, thinking about what the student at the Registrar had said. What did he think about children? Did he already have some? He was clearly much older than most Demons I knew. Demons today could have a variety of eye color, but ancient Demons sported red eyes. Sebastian was a few thousand years old at least so it was more than reasonable to believe that he might have a child or two out there. Still, he could want more, but would he accept having hybrid children? Sebastian caught me staring and I blushed. Why the hell did it matter to me? I wasn't even sure how serious I was about this relationship. At least, that was what I was telling myself. I didn't want to jump into a relationship with someone I didn't really know, but it felt natural to be with my Demon companion. It was almost like we been together for years, rather than a few days. God, I had to be crazy.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I tried to get Ciel's attention.

"Hm?"

"How is this going to work?"

He lowered his newspaper.

"Are you referring to our living arrangement?"

I nodded.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. There is plenty of room at the manor, but I don't know if you would want your own room, or if you're sharing Sebastian's room."

The mischievous glint in Sebastian eyes caused me to shiver. As much as I enjoyed having someone to sleep next to, I feared that he would try to push the issue of sex. I wasn't ready to go there yet, but he was intoxicating enough that it wouldn't matter in the heat of the moment.

"I would like my own room," Sebastian playfully looked hurt, "but I don't mind if he and I share adjacent or connected rooms."

Ciel looked thoughtful.

"I think there are a few rooms like that. Sebastian would simply need to move his things."

"Easily done," the older man replied.

"Okay, cool. So, how much am I looking for rent? I'll have to pay you with my school refund, so it won't be for a month or two."

Ciel waved his hand dismissively.

"I had no intention of charging you rent. Instead, I will be offering you a staff position that would cover room and board, as well as provide a stipend each month. Would that be agreeable?"

"What would I be doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"You would be a maid. Your job would consist of cleaning and assisting Sebastian with day-to-day activities. I will gladly work around your school schedule."

Sebastian pulled away from me and crossed his arms and legs.

"No," he said firmly, "You are well aware of her condition."

Before I could protest, Ciel shrugged.

"This benefits her the most. Besides, you take care of the house by yourself right now. A little help couldn't hurt, could it?"

Ciel gave him an innocent smile before returning to his newspaper. The older Demon glared daggers at him before glancing at me.

"What do you wish to do?" he asked evenly.

I gave him a sheepish grin that caused him to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Lovely."

When the train arrived at the station, I felt like I had traveled to another world. Cream-colored buildings rose around me, and I noticed that none of them were made of bricks. Instead, they seemed to be carved from stone to look like magnificent structures. The station itself was made of a beautiful dark wood that contrasted perfectly with the surrounding buildings. The streets were made a similar stone, though slightly darker. The lines that most places painted on were made of black stone that seemed to just be a part of the road. The sidewalks we walked down to reach our cab were red brick, but I couldn't help that but think that they felt slightly out of place.

The cab driver, a dark-skinned man with a balding head, recognized Ciel and Sebastian, and warmly greeted them. He and Ciel chatted for a bit while Sebastian loaded our suitcases into the trunk. Cosmo happily hopped into the back of the cab, wagging his tail while he waited for us to get in. Sebastian stole glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking, his lips drawn into a thin line. It bothered him that I planned on working as a maid, but I really didn't see a better option.

The drive through the city was uneventful, but I kept my nose to the window the whole way. We passed the park in the center of the city with tall oak and maple trees under which groups of people sat on checkered blankets. Joggers and dog owners occupied the running trail that snaked through fields of flowers and grass. Numerous shops and restaurants flashed by, soon replaced by houses as we reached one of the residential areas. White picket fences zoomed by until we reached a single, winding road at the edge of the community. It was at the end of this road surrounded by thick forest where our final destination laid.

Sitting lazily on a massive green lawn was a sprawling mansion surrounded by lovely gardens. The two Demons seemed amused with my amazement as we pulled up to the front door. Sebastian quickly unloaded the bags and disappeared inside while Ciel paid the cab driver. Cosmo began sniffing everything and dragged me all over the lawn as he explored his new home. Ciel stifled a laugh behind a hand as he and the cab driver watched me trip and fall when Cosmo suddenly changed direction to chase a squirrel. Face burning, I got to my feet only to fall again as my dog's leash tightened around my ankles. This time Ciel didn't even try to hide the fact he was laughing, doubling over as Cosmo climbed on top of me and licked my face. My dog was gently removed by a snickering Sebastian, and he untangled me from the leash. I was helped to my feet and led inside as Ciel and the cab driver recovered. Thoroughly embarrassed, I followed Sebastian into the mansion. To his credit, his lips only slightly twitched as we walked in silence, though Ciel's peals of laughter could still be heard through the winding halls.

My new room was huge. No, it was more like a suite than a room. The bedroom itself was larger than my apartment's living room. The king-sized, four poster bed put my old one to shame. It even had a cream-colored canopy! I opened the closet door to find a massive walk-in closet. I had no idea how I would fill it up when I only had seven outfits, but that didn't matter right now. There was a study connected to my bedroom, complete with a desk, empty bookshelves, two couches, and a flatscreen TV. I gleefully began filling the bookshelves with the few books I had, determined to buy more. The bathroom connected to my room was miraculous. It had a huge garden tub that could easily fit five people. Or maybe it was a hot tub? It had a few of the jet things. There was also a walk-in shower done in dark blue tile that matched the carpets and curtains of the bedroom and study. There were two connected sinks with a decently sized counter. I poked my head through the door opposite mine and saw an empty room. It was similar in décor to mine, but the bedroom was much smaller, and it lacked the study mine had.

"I'm afraid I have no use for a larger room," Sebastian explained from behind me.

I nodded slowly, closing the door behind me. During the time I took to look around, Sebastian had already cleaned up the room and put my bags away. Curtains drawn, I found that my room overlooked a beautiful rose garden complete with a large stone fountain.

"If you would like, I will gladly take you on a tour of the grounds."

"Definitely!"

 _Stony eyes glittered with excitement as the girl twirled around room. She was so easy to please. He had to stifle a chuckle when a black and white blur slammed into Taylor, knocking her to the ground. The two rolled on the floor with the young girl giggling. A smile tugged at his lips, and he found himself wanting to join her. Sighing, he excused himself and began making the mansion presentable._

 _As he opened up each room, he couldn't shake his irritation with the young boy. He knew what Taylor's illness did to her! Why would he offer her a job that would only hurt her!? Hissing, he opened the curtains a little too forcefully. The blue fabric ripped like paper in his hands, and he stared at it in shock before tossing it to the side. If he didn't keep his emotions in check, he would end up destroying the house. He couldn't afford to do that right now, especially with how close he was to being free._

 _After Taylor's death, Damion had sat in the small living room drinking tea with a dark expression. It seemed to take all of his strength not to break the teacup, but the Prince was doing considerably better than he had. At this point, he was on his fifth cup, and cracks were already starting to form._

 _"I don't blame you for what happened," the Prince finally said._

 _He only shook his head as the cup in his hands shattered. This time, he didn't even bother getting a replacement. Pale skin beaded with blood for a brief moment before the wound healed._

 _"I should have told you everything, but instead I led you to believe that she had killed my brother when I knew the truth. I don't why I thought you wouldn't figure it out."_

 _Ciel quietly sipped his tea, stroking the black and white dog beside him. The fight with its master's killer had broken two of its legs, now in bright green casts. The beast itself had yet to lift its head from the couch, its melancholy mirroring his own. Food held no appeal for either of them, and it took both Damion and Ciel coaxing it to get it to drink the bowl of water beside it. Its glassy eyes never left him, though._

 _Damion sat down his teacup with a loud 'clink', and sighed._

 _"This is not something I normally do, but I know when I've fucked up. I know you two are still bound by a contract."_

 _He barely lifted his head to acknowledge the Prince, but Ciel immediately jumped up._

 _"Are you implying you can break it?"_

 _"Well, of course. I do have connections in the world of magic, and I'm sure it will be a simple matter."_

 _"What price will I pay?" he asked hoarsely._

 _The Prince grinned, almost relieved that he had shown some sign of life._

 _"None. I will talk to Lacey about ending the contract, and you two can finally go your separate ways. However, there is a catch."_

 _"Of course there is," he muttered._

 _Ciel looked at the Prince fearfully, but Damion only raised an eyebrow._

 _"I don't think it is too horrible. You see, Ciel is still a young Demon, and young Demons don't typically live long by themselves."_

 _"You want me to take care of him," he spat, "Why bother removing the contract then?"_

 _"Because this would be temporary. Ensure that he learns how to survive, and I will take care of the rest."_

 _He motioned to Ciel._

 _"Once I determine he can protect himself, I will provide him with a household staff and he will work beneath me to investigate crimes committed in our world. It would be very similar to what you did while you were human."_

 _Ciel blinked a few time before nodding._

 _Damion turned to him._

 _"In return, not only will the contract be broken, I will provide you a place anywhere in Starfield or in the Supernatural Realm. From there, you will be free to do as you please. If you wish, I will even provide you employment."_

 _This was…this was more than he could have ever imagined. He had simply accepted his fate to be this brat's butler for the rest of eternity, but now that could end. Yet…even something like this did nothing to soothe his misery. He looked down as his hands. In his mind, he could still see her. Not as the lifeless form, but rather as the girl she had been. Her easy smile that always lit up the room. The stony eyes that quickly turned to storm clouds when angered. Her soft voice as they talked during the two weeks she spent recovering. Even the times she had been fearful of him, or when despise clearly showed on her face were preferable to losing her. A hand took his and he looked up into the mossy eyes of the Prince. Tears pricked as his eyes as he was hugged, though the look on Ciel's face was almost comical enough to make him to laugh._

 _"I know it can never replace her," Damion said softly, "but she will rest better knowing you were cared for in your time of need."_

 _It was the first time in what seemed like forever that he allowed his tears to fall._

 _"I accept your terms."_

 _"Sebastian?"_

 _The girl's voice snapped him back to reality, and he turned to see Taylor standing behind him. Dressed in black leggings and an over-sized t-shirt, she had her arms crossed over her chest._

 _"I'm supposed to help you, you know!"_

 _He gazed at her for a moment, a smile on his face. Damion's offer still stood, even with her return. He would ensure that Ciel was more than prepared in the upcoming months, planning on presenting the young boy's readiness around Christmas. In that time, he also planned on wooing the young woman who had stolen his heart. He would use his time wisely, slowly removing her hesitation until she melted into his arms. Then there would be a grand wedding, as he had promised her lifeless form, and they would live peacefully in an area of her choosing. The thought of waking up next to her every day, as he had done the night she returned, helped to steel his resolve._

 _When the young woman grabbed a broom and started sweeping, he felt a strange emotion take hold of him. He mused over it as he and Taylor cleaned and it dawned on him what it was. Joy. For the first time in his long life, he was happy._


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait, what?"

From behind the massive oak desk, Ciel rolled a single blue eye.

"You came with a half-empty suitcase. Was I supposed to believe you had everything you needed?"

"I had two bags," I retorted

The bluenette glanced to the tall figure beside me. With a crooked smile, the butler motioned to the ball of fur at my feet.

"The beast- _Cosmo,_ " he corrected himself, his eyes catching my glare, "had a bag of his own. It seems he owns more things than Ms. Taylor."

Ciel shuffled through the perilous stacks of papers before being handed something from his butler. He looked at it for a moment before setting it aside with a sigh.

"You have a week's worth of clothes, a laptop, and five books. Where is the rest of your stuff?"

"Well…um…"

I giggled nervously, tapping my pointer fingers together.

"Well, what?" Ciel snapped impatiently.

"I…um…lost it."

"Lost it?" he repeated incredulously.

"Well…my rent was late…by a few months." I could feel two pairs of eyes drilling into me. Before they could lecture me, I hurriedly added, "Basically I have what was in my backpack in Sebastian's car, Cosmo's bag in your apartment, and some clothes and books I left at a friend's house!"

The young boy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you tell us before we left? Sebastian could have easily recovered some of your belongings! Hell, I think even Damion got something out of your apartment!"

Of course he did. There were boxes of Shay's stuff in my bedroom. I would have been shocked if he hadn't retrieved them.

"I didn't want to burden you any more than I already had!" I protested.

Ciel ignored me, digging around for something in one of the desk's drawers. Upon finding it, he tossed it to Sebastian who quickly pocketed it into his suit jacket. The boy scribbled something on a piece of paper that he motioned for his butler to look over. Sebastian rubbed his chin before nodding.

"This should be interesting, but are you sure you won't need me?"

The blunette shook his head.

"Damion should be here in an hour to discuss some matters. I have complete faith in his abilities."

Nodding, Sebastian turned on his heel and pulled me by the arm.

"What the hell?!"

"I'm afraid my master's order is absolute," he purred, "I must ensure your every need is met for twenty-four hours."

Oh, God. What did that mean?

I don't like shopping. Well, to be more specific, I hate shopping for clothes. I could spend hours looking at books or video games, but the second I walked into a clothing store I felt the unbridled need to run out the door. Unfortunately, our first stop was a clothing store. Worse, it was a store that specialized in lingerie. Seriously? I'd would have _much_ happier to do this part online or, you know, _alone_.

The second we walked in, all eyes were on us. Well, more him than me. I could hear the excited chittering of the other customers in their damned size zero jeans. Nothing here looked like it would even fit me. Sebastian seemed unfazed as he strode to an older woman measuring a toothpick thin girl. She glanced at us for a brief second before writing a number on a sticky note. It was forced into the girl's palm and the woman shooed her away sternly. Hands on her hips, she addressed me.

"You must be the young woman I've been hearing about. I suppose you're here to be fitted for a bra?"

She raised an eyebrow at Sebastian when I stared at her blankly.

"Anything in particular I should know?" she motioned to my shirt, "Other than the obvious?"

"Comfort over beauty. She has a…condition."

The woman squinted at me for a moment, her lips drawn in a thin line.  
"Mhm. I can see that. That shouldn't be too hard. Hell, might even be able to make something cute for her."

She gestured towards the dressing room.

"Alright, girl. Pick a room so I can measure you."

When I hesitated, she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into a dressing room, muttering how "shy" and "naïve" young people were these days. When I refused to strip off my shirt, she argued with me about needing her measurements to be accurate.

"What the hell are you so embarrassed about?" she snapped.

My eyes glanced to the dressing room next to us when two girls squealed with delight over a cute top. The woman's gaze followed mine, and I heard her sigh.

"Kid, you aren't gonna look like them. There's nothing wrong with that. Now, c'mon. I need those measurements so I can make your bras."

I didn't argue with her this time and tossed my t-shirt to the side. I couldn't bring myself to look at myself in the mirror on the door, but I heard the woman's intake of breath.

"Are you kidding me?"

I flinched as the woman lifted my head up with a finger. Her dark eyes bore into my own, searching for something that she didn't seem to find. Her eyes narrowed, and she took a step back. Pulling her gray hair into a ponytail, she quickly took her measurements before handing me back my t-shirt. She stared at me for moment, tapping her foot with arms crossed over her chest. As if she would explode otherwise, she snapped at me.

"Why the hell are you wearing that rag?"

I paused, speechless as she snatched my shirt out of my hand.

"You know what, I can't. You sit right there until I get back."

She stormed out of the dressing room, her shrill voice snapping commands at a poor store associate. I fell to the bench behind me, face burning as I put my head in my hands. A soft knock at the door made me look up.

"Are you okay?"

The silky voice was laced with concern, but I found that I couldn't answer him. The door slowly opened, and Sebastian joined me in the dressing room. His crimson eyes flashed with a mixture of confusion and worry as he closed the door with a click. I wrapped my arms around myself, unsure if it was due to wanting modesty or comfort.

"I'm afraid Abbi is a bit…eccentric," he explained softly, sitting next to me on the bench.

I could still her calling out a combinations of numbers and letters and the hurried footsteps of her associates racing about the store. After a few minutes, the woman's voice stopped, and she stormed back into the dressing room with two associates carrying a variety of bras and tops. Everything was quickly dropped in Sebastian's lap before the two girls hurried off. Abbi slammed the door shut, her hair pulling free from its band.

"I have a few things already in store that will fit you, but I shall personally make you nicer ones," she vowed, tossing a black lacy bra at me. "Try this on!"

When I stared at her wide-eyed, she groaned with annoyance.

"Keep your eyes closed, Demon!"

Sebastian did so without question, but it was still nerve-wracking to try on bras with him still in the room. I found myself watching him in the mirror to make sure he never tried to peak at me, but his crimson eyes remained shut. Satisfied with how three of them fit, Abbi tossed a burgundy sweater at me to try with the new bra. I put it on without protest, but grimaced at my reflection. It was comfortable, but it clung to me much more than I would have liked.

"Demon, open your eyes," Abbi commanded, arms crossed over her chest.

He did as he was told, and his crimson eyes widened.

"Do you see the problem I do?"

Sebastian didn't respond, his eyes glued to me. There was no sultry grin or teasing glint in his eyes. Just…awe. As if I was a dream come to life. Displeased, Abbi huffed and tossed me a cobalt dress to try on.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Demon," she snapped, struggling to undress me.

Recovering, he cocked his head to one side as I fought with the older woman.

"I'm afraid I don't see a problem."

Triumphantly tossing the sweater over the door, Abbi gestured to me.

"I tell myself, 'This will be a hard one. How does one accent curves on a box?' Instead, I find that the girl has plenty of curves with no idea how to dress herself! Her shirt is too big and her bra too small!"

Scowling at the dress I hastily put on, she shouted more numbers and letters. Feet scurried in a mad rush to find what she wanted before returning to the fitting room. This next dress was in the same color, but a different style that obtained a nod of approval.

"This will work for now. I will have more delivered in a few days." She snatched the tag off the dress and bra I was wearing before leaving in a flurry of fabric and muttering.

My old t-shirt was nowhere to be found among the clothing in the room. Grumbling, I plopped down on the bench opposite Sebastian. Though broken of his trance, he still gazed at me with a soft smile. The clothing in his lap was gone, yet he made no move to leave. Nervous, I got to my feet and motioned to the door.

"I suppose we should check-out?"

He nodded, gracefully rising to his feet.

Abbi was waiting at the front counter with five boxes. She pointed to each one.

"Tops, pants, bras, panties, dresses. She has enough clothing for a week. Any questions?"

Sebastian simply handed her a debit card that she swiped. While she waited for the receipt to pop up, she gave me a stern look.

"If any more of those _atrocities_ exist in her closet, burn them."

Before I could protest, Abbi handed back the card and the receipt before disappearing into the back. Face burning, I followed Sebastian out to the car with my new boxes of clothes.

"Where are we going now?" I asked irritably

He packed up the car thoughtfully.

"Shoes. Those pitiful things on your feet look ready to fall off."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

Shoe shopping was significantly less painful than clothes shopping was. Though, Sebastian spared no expense. I had to have shoes with the support necessary for high arches, as well insoles that would help cushion each step. The number at the cash register made me nauseous, but Sebastian paid for it without hesitation. After that, we picked up office supplies for Ciel, as well as school supplies for me. Next was grocery shopping. It was quick and almost painless. Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted in regards to food, efficiently navigating the store. It was the same when it came to picking up non-food essentials. However, we spent way too much time looking at shampoo, as well as other…necessities for me. I tried to bury the memory in the farthest corners of my mind once we left, but Sebastian's teasing smirk was not helping.

I leaned against the side of the car while Sebastian loaded the car. It never ceased to amaze me how elegant he made everything look, even mundane tasks like putting grocery bags in the trunk. He noticed my staring and smirked. Huffing, I turned away and watched people walking across the parking lot. I could almost feel the glee rolling off of him. He was enjoying this too much.

A group of women passed by us, giggling, shyly stealing glances of my Demon companion when they thought he wasn't looking. Placing the last bag in the trunk, he turned to me and pulled me in for a brief kiss. Moans of disappointment rose from the group of women, and they scurried away. A hand traveled to my back as he deepened the kiss, my head swimming. My legs felt ready to give out and I feared I would collapse onto the pavement. Honestly, I was more afraid of what might happen once I fell than actually falling. A sharp cry broke us apart, and I saw a woman storm up to us. My first thought when I registered her was on the obscene amount of make-up she was wearing. Clearly in her forties, she was dressed up like she was going clubbing even though it was a little after lunchtime. The look on her face frightened me, and I instinctively moved closer to Sebastian. His face had clouded at her approach, and he stepped forward to confront her. She completely ignored him, snatching me by the arm and backhanding me. The gaudy rings on her fingers left scratches on my face, and I stood there frozen as she screamed at me.

"You fucking whore! I should have known you were off sleeping around! After everything I've done for your ungrateful ass, and you reward me by shoving your tongue down this guy's throat?!"

She drew back to hit me again, but Sebastian grabbed her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled in a low voice.

She scowled at him.

"I'm teaching my niece a lesson. She runs off for almost ten years to fuck some pretty boy she meets, and now I find her here about fuck another in a parking lot!"

Sebastian glanced at me before pulling her off of me.

"Do you know her?"

I shook my head mutely, shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't listen to this little bitch's lies! Taylor has never said an honest thing in her life!"

This caught me off guard. She knew my name, but I had never seen her before. Did she follow us around the store? Sebastian said my name at least a dozen times in there. Yet...I would have remembered seeing her in there. Sure, it was possible I could have missed her as I followed Sebastian around, but something was nagging at me in the back of my mind. Something about her seemed familiar…

"My mom didn't have any siblings, and my dad only had an older brother," I mused out loud.

The woman gestured towards me, giving Sebastian a knowing looking.

"What did I tell you?"

Sebastian's gaze moved between us for a moment before taking my hand and forcing me into the car. The woman started shouting obscenities at him that earned her a dark look, causing her to step back. Sliding into the driver's seat, Sebastian held eye contact with the woman until she turned and ran. Hissing under his breath, he started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. I was still trembling beside him, but I couldn't say if it was from the woman or the terrifying aura Sebastian was giving off. Honestly, it was most likely a combination of both. While I contemplated where I could hide back at the manor, my stomach did its best impression of a dying whale. Blushing, I apologized, but found that my Demon companion had started laughing. It was rich sound that made me think of melted caramel. He ran a gloved hand through his hair as he laughed, recovering only enough to continue driving when a car behind us beeped. I stared at him in disbelief. What the hell was so funny?

He must have seen the look on my face out of the corner of his eye because he gently patted my knee.

"I must confess, I'm afraid I forgot you needed food," he said lightly.

His frightening aura was gone, but I still chose my words carefully.

"It is about lunch time. Where do you want to eat?"

He chose a retro-themed dinner in the heart of the city. It sat nestled between a potion shop and boutique directly across from a large fountain glittering with coins. I paused in front of the fountain to dig for a quarter out of my purse. Finding one, I clasped it between my palms and silently made my wish. Once it landed with a splash, I caught up with Sebastian. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. A baby-faced guy sat us at a booth in the back where I promptly collapsed, starting to feel the effects of my day. Sore and tired, I leaned back against the red and white vinyl and closed my eyes. All this running around exhausted me, and I would be all but useless when we returned to the manor. It would be worse tomorrow. I was already dreading the stiff, achy joints and overwhelming exhaustion that would greet me when I got up tomorrow. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and glanced at the menu. Hm. A burger sound good. Ooh! Fries too! Wait…did I really want to eat that with _him_ sitting across from me? I peeked over my menu. Sebastian seemed to be glancing through it with mild disinterest. My knowledge of Demons was a little rusty, but I think pure-blooded ones needed human souls. Did that mean he couldn't eat normal food? Hm. I studied the menu again before noticing an insert between the laminated pages. It was a drink menu. Grinning, I went down the list until I found what I wanted. I remember Shay telling me once that haven cities, or cities where the natural and supernatural lived peacefully together, typically ensured that all races were accommodated for. For Demons, this meant there was a magical substitute that fulfilled the role of the human soul. I had no idea if it would taste okay, but it had to be better than him watching me eat. Ugh. Eating a salad, no less. My heart fell a bit when the server returned to take our orders. Man, I was looking forward to that burger.

"We ready to order?" he asked cheerfully.

I nodded, and ordered the first salad on the list and a Soul's Torment from the drink menu. Sebastian brow furrowed at that, and he shot a look at me before shaking his head to the waiter. Once we were alone, he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. I pretended not to see him, acting as if I was browsing through the desserts.

"Really?"

That single, annoyed word captured my attention away from the menu.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" I asked innocently.

He wasn't buying the distraction.

"I know you and the contents of your fridge well enough to know what you will and will not eat." His crimson eyes burned accusingly into my own. "That was not one of them. In fact, I believe you have an aversion to anything green, leafy, or otherwise."

I shrugged, sipping at my soda.

"Maybe I wanted to try something different. Turn over a new leaf, you know?"

His lips twitched, but our food arrived before he could continue to chide me. I had to admit the salad was pleasant to look at if nothing else. The bed of lettuce was topped with a variety of brightly colored vegetables that did nothing to stir my appetite. At least I wouldn't look like a heathen trying to eat this. The glass sent before me resembled that of some fancy alcohol, its contents a swirl of dark amethyst and jet. I carefully slide the wine glass across the table until it sat in front of my Demon companion. He glanced at it before returning his attention to me. I had started to nibble miserably at the lettuce, cursing myself for not just ordering the damn burger. Yes, there is no 'refined' way to eat a burger, and yes, I did want to at least _attempt_ to look refined in front of this man who made me question my sanity. Were we dating? Just good friends? Hell if I knew! That didn't change the fact I still wanted to impress him.

I gestured to his drink with my fork.

"I got that for you, if you hadn't figured that out yet."

In his usual breathtakingly elegant style, he lifted the glass and sipped at the ever shifting liquid. He set the glass down off to his right, before leaning forward on the table. Unnerving crimson eyes burrowed into mine. I continued nibbling at my food, averting my gaze. Even after all this time, he could still make me feel like prey. A hand curled around my wrist and held it down onto the table.

"Look at me."

My head shot up.

"Good. Now, we need to talk."

"About that woman."

He released my wrist.

"Yes."

Exasperated, I set my fork down and crossed my arms over my chest.

"She was just some crazy person. Didn't you see how she was dressed?"

Sebastian didn't respond, his steady gaze piercing through my false bravado.

"Okay, okay. Honestly? I don't know who she was, but she did seem familiar."

"Familiar? How so?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to ease some of the pressure in my knees.

"It…it's hard to explain. I mean, obviously she can't be my aunt. I don't have any. Yet, it was like she knew me. Hell, she called me by name, though that could simply be from hearing you talking to me in the store." I snickered a little as I remembered an irritated Sebastian calling my name across the store after I had wandered off to look at the book section. "Still, I feel like I've seen her before."

Sebastian slowly consumed his soul-replacement drink as I spoke, looking thoughtful.

"She said you ran away ten year ago. That would make you about 13, wouldn't it?"

Nodding, I tried to think back. That was roughly around the time I had met Shay. I was most likely living with my parents at the time. Was that woman a neighbor of mine? I tried to think of the street I used to live at, but it just wouldn't come to me. I was pretty sure it was something Lane, but what was that something? Hm. I should try to call Mom tonight and see if she remembered.

"She might have lived near me back then," I replied.

"Would that be back in Los Angeles?" he smirked, "I believe you mentioned you were from there in one of our many talks."

I started to nod in agreement, but a sudden wave of panic crashed over me. No. No. That was wrong, wasn't it? That was _wrong_. Dizzy, I tried to stand but almost crashed into the table. Sebastian was immediately at my side, his face etched with worry. This didn't make any sense. Shay and I met after a football game in Los Angeles. A group of girls was picking on me, and he stopped them. I repeated this over and over in my head as voices buzzed around me. I had almost convinced myself when a flurry of images flashed through my head. A woman with fiery hair skipping down sandy-colored bricks. A fountain similar to the one outside. Soon, they became impossible to comprehend, until, finally, the images slowed and I saw the red-haired woman from earlier in a beautiful evening gown. Her lips were moving like she was speaking to me, but no sound came out. Her head turned, as if hearing her name, before leaving my field of vision. What was going on?

 _"You okay?"_

 _He stood in the doorway across from mine, hands in suit pockets. A single, snowy braid hung over his shoulder, contrasting charmingly against his black suit jacket. His emerald eyes held my gaze with an authority I hadn't expected from someone around my age._

 _"Yeah. I'm just tired," I lied, breaking eye contact._

 _"Mhm. I'm sure that's why you hid for five hours."_

 _"I was not hiding!" I insisted._

 _"Whatever you say."_

 _He shrugged his shoulders and disappeared back into his room. I glared at his closed door before turning to get changed._

"Taylor!"

The image faded and I found myself on the checkered floor of the diner. Sebastian was shaking me while a group of onlookers had formed a semi-circle around us. A Goth girl with bubblegum pink hair was kneeling beside me, gently waving a stick of incense over me. Her lips moved silently, breaking into a relived grin when I tried to sit up.

"She should be fine now. Give me a few seconds and I'll whip up something you can put in her bath."

Groggy, I blinked at her. What just happened? Before my lips could form the words, I was lifted from the ground and carried bridal style by my Demon companion to an empty table. Once I was safely seated, he went to speak with the Goth girl. I sat there quietly in a daze. Those images I saw…they couldn't possibly be real, right? There was no way. I had never met the fiery-haired woman before, and it seemed like that image was supposed to be my first meeting with Shay. That was impossible! Shay looked fifteen! Our first meeting was when we were younger after… No…I met him at the school library. There were two guys picking on him, and I stopped them. Right? I struggled to recall either memory. Alarmed, I tried to remember something from before the two of us moved. There was nothing.

I felt like I was hit by a bus. How could I not remember anything? There had to be _something_ from the last twenty years of my life! Desperate, I tried to remember what my Mom and Dad looked like. Nothing. My school mascot. Nothing. Not even my high school graduation? In the horrifying reality of the void that was my mind, the short snippet of a memory remained where a snowy-haired boy stood across the hall from me. If was almost as if my life had begun the day Shay and I moved into that apartment, but with a teasing reminder that something had come before.

When Sebastian returned to my side, he was carrying a small coffee canister. I could smell the sweet scent of the herbs within, soothing even as my world shattered around me. Blinded by tears, I looked up at my companion, lips trembling.

"Are you imaginary, too?"

Gentle arms enveloped me, and I felt his warm breath against my neck. He felt so real, so alive, but then, so did the memories that laid shattered on the tile. I was lifted back into his arms, my head against his chest. The canister was now cradled in my arms, but I had no recollection of picking it up. If I woke up tomorrow, would I be in the manor with my fluffy dog at the feet, or would I be somewhere else with false memories driving me?


	14. Chapter 14

The manor was real. That much I had faith in. Sunlight poured into the room from between drawn curtains, and I found myself staring at the garden outside beyond the window. A variety of brightly-colored flowers sat in neat beds. The garden itself was nestled against a large rose-hedge wall, the roses so blue they looked almost black. I could see the tip of a stone bench from my spot, and wondered how hard it would be to slip away into the colorful Wonderland. My head turned towards the sound of the shower starting. I was surprised he was getting up so late. Cosmo lifted his head for barely a second when I swung my legs over the side of the bed before falling back asleep. I slowly approached the bathroom door, my stiff joints making each step agonizing. I hesitated at the door, my hand hovering over the brass doorknob. I was fully aware that if I went in there, Sebastian would not be clothed. While the thought of what would happen next concerned me, the desire to hear his voice was stronger. I quickly turned the knob and stepped into the steamy room. The figure in the shower turned to face me, the image distorted by the frosted glass. There was a long pause before either of us spoke.

"Can I help you?" he purred, purposely turning his back to me.

Even with the frosted glass, I could see just enough to know how absolutely exquisite he looked. However, he was fooling himself if he thought I would swoon over him like so many other girls. Unperturbed, I sat next to the shower, my chin resting on my knees. Sebastian seemed almost disappointed by my lack of reaction. I half expected him to "accidently" let the door slide open just enough for me to catch a glimpse of him, but he just continued showering.

"You never answered my question," he reminded me.

"I just want to be in here," I replied, scooting closer to the shower.

He digested that statement for a moment before opening the shower door. Without the filter, I had a much better look at how well defined every muscle was. As if carved from marble, this pale man leaned out of the shower to study my troubled expression. I tried to keep my eyes averted, but, god, was he breathtaking! His lips curled into a smirk, and he gestured to the shower.

"Care to join me?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks at the thought of stripping in front of this Greek god of a Demon, but the idea of standing under that warm water with him was more than just a little appealing. Sebastian's grin widened as he watched my internal debate, but it quickly turned to shock when I suddenly jolted to my feet, my shirt already over my head. Pleased, but slightly baffled, he helped me step into the shower before closing the door. The water felt divine against my aching back, though nowhere near as good as Sebastian's hands expertly massaging the kinks out of my shoulders. The glowing mark on his hand caught my attention when he reached for the bottle of shampoo, and I wondered what he would do if I got a tattoo like it on the same hand. Would he gleefully claim that I was his, or would he be furious that I was imitating a Demonic contract? I shuddered as something cold hit my scalp, earning a soft snicker from Sebastian as his fingers worked the shampoo through my hair.

"I never thought you would be so bold," he murmured in my ear.

I made a noise of agreement, lost in the sensation of his hands rinsing soap from my hair. How could something so innocent seem so _sinful_? As if hearing my thoughts, he moved his hands from my hair and turned me to face him. A wicked grin greeted me, and I knew how this shower would end.

He pressed his lips greedily against mine, drawing me towards him. Cheeks burning, I tried to push him away only to find my arms pinned above my head. His free hand was tangled in my hair, using it to hold me still. I told myself I didn't want this, that I needed to stop him, but those were lies. Every shred of my being wanted more, but a tiny voice tried to reason that this was wrong and that I wasn't ready. How could my mind and heart be in different places?

Growling, Sebastian parted my lips with his tongue, his hand moving from my hair down to cup my breast. I gasped as he pinched the nipple, hard. He moved his lips to my neck to nip at the skin while his hand traveled even farther down. Yelping, I tried to back away and was met with the icy blue tile of the shower wall. Sebastian chuckled, continuing to trail fire along my skin. It took me a moment to realize my wrists were free as I was far too distracted by what his fingers were doing down there. I could stop him if I wanted. There was nothing keeping me from pushing him away and retreating back to my room. In my last act of sanity, I placed my hands on his chest to shove him. He paused his assault, waiting to see what I would do next. It was almost a game to him. Would I push him away and retain what I had left of my dignity? Or would I give in to temptation and allow him to claim me?

Uncertainty washed over me now that I could think clearly. Here I was, in the shower with this devilishly handsome man (pun intended), mere seconds away from having sex with him. Would I enjoy it? Oh, hell yes. Would I be able to face him, much less Damion, if I went through with it? I don't know. It felt like I was betraying Shay, even with him literally no longer existing. Damion knew without a doubt I had feelings for Sebastian, but what would he say if he knew what I was about to do? My hands balled into fists against the Demon's chest. What mattered more; my pride or my heart?

Sebastian slowly started to move away from me, disappointment radiating off him. He was sure how this game would end. Before either of us realized what was happening, I grabbed his shoulders and yanked his lips against mine. A rumble of contentment escaped his throat and I was whisked out of the bathroom into his room, a trail of water darkening a path in the carpet. Sebastian tossed me unceremoniously onto the bed before watching me with a mixture of pride and want as I scampered up the bed to lay against the pillows. He stood there for what seemed like forever, drinking in the sight of me. Right as I swore I would die of anticipation, he joined me. I expected him to push himself between my legs almost immediately, but instead, he ran his hands up and down the length of my body as we lay facing each other. He had his head propped up, looking almost serene as he gazed lovingly at me. This only spurred my need more, but I didn't have the courage to ask him, and I was too shy to climb on him myself. My conflict must have shown on my face because he lifted my chin to look at him.

"You just need to ask," he said, his voice husky.

I swallowed a lump at the back of my throat. He was really going to make me beg for it.

"P-please?"

He smirked, circling a nipple with his thumb.

"Please what?"

I shuddered as his thumb brushed against sensitive skin.

"You know what I want! What do I have to beg?"

He slipped a hand between my legs, his fingers gently rubbing.

"Perhaps I like hearing you say it."

I moaned as a wave of pleasure coursed through my veins.

"Please take me! I'll do anything!"

He laughed at this, causing each wave to come faster and faster until I climaxed, my moans turning to screams. As I fell back to earth, Sebastian pushed me onto my back and parted my legs with his knee. He loomed over me, his crimson eyes playful as he bent down to kiss me.

"Would I be correct in saying this is not your first time?" he purred, positioning himself.

Actually, I had no idea. My memories from when I started living in the apartment with Shay were absent of sex, but that said nothing of what we might have done before then. Sensing my uneasiness, Sebastian face softened.

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

There was some pain when he entered me, but not enough to suggest I was a virgin. All the better I supposed. True to his word, Sebastian took me slowly, watching me carefully for any signs of discomfort. I eventually begged him to be rougher, earning a wicked grin and another climax. I couldn't say how much time had passed, but by the time he finished, I was ready to fall into a blissful sleep. My plea for him to be rougher left my breasts bruised, and I was sure he had left marks on my neck. He seemed pleased with his handiwork, grinning like a cat who caught a bird. When I curled up to sleep, he scolded me, reminding me that I was supposed to speak with Derrick and Ciel about yesterday. Groaning, I buried my head beneath the comforter only to have it pulled completely off the bed.

"C'mon!" I whined, "I don't have any energy left after something like that!"

I was begrudging helped to my feet and led into the bathroom. A bath was run for me as I stood shivering on the cold tile, contemplating if I could get to my bed before he could catch me. A sharp look made me banish the thought, and I was forced to wait until the tub filled. The wait was definitely worth it, and I was even rewarded with Sebastian turning the jets on. Sighing with delight, I sank into the water. My lover disappeared to get dressed, returning moments later in his usual butler attire. He spent an extra minute at the edge of the tub fixing his gloves, his eyes never leaving me. I stopped him before he left, a question burning in the back of my mind.

"What does this make us?"

The Demon butler looked thoughtful, straightening his suit jacket.

"What would you like me to be?" he finally asked.

My partner, I wanted to say. I want us to be together. Married, even. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not now. Not until I knew who I was.

"I'm not sure," I said instead. "I know I enjoyed what we did, but this is moving so fast."

Lies. I knew exactly what I wanted, and prolonging this relationship was not one of them. It was my current lack of memories that made me hesitate. The Goth girl claimed that it was normal for humans to have issues on their first visit to Starfield. The amount of magic in the area could become overwhelming and cause issues like hallucinations, fainting, and even extended illness. The canister of herbs, some of which Sebastian was currently scattering into my bath, were to help me relax until my body adjusted. As easy as it would be to believe that was all that happened yesterday, I still had a clear lack of memories. I even checked my phone before bed last night to call my Mom, only to find that I didn't have her number. Currently, I had the numbers of a few classmates, Shay, Damion, and Chrissy. I had absolutely no idea who Chrissy was, but I couldn't bring myself to call her. She was probably just another classmate I couldn't recall, but I kept her number all the same. I hadn't told Sebastian about my visions yet, letting him think that I was just having sensory overload like the Goth girl said. Until I was sure what was going on, I didn't want to say anything. That did mean lying to him for a while, but I hoped he would forgive later. The hard part would be trying to lie to Damion. He had the uncanny ability to tell when someone was lying, though he rarely called people out on it.

Long after Sebastian left, I decided to leave the bath. The warm water and jets had done wonders to relieve some of my pain, though my energy levels were still depleted. Apparently sex drained me. I dressed quickly, unsurprised to find all of my ill-fitting clothing gone. Sebastian probably burned them like Abbi suggested.

Ciel and Damion were waiting for me in the dining hall, chatting softly over tea and some form of pastry. The little bit I overheard before they noticed me indicated that Ciel was asking questions about being a Demon that Damion answered rather thoughtfully. Upon my approach to the table, a plate of food and a glass of juice were placed before me by the sultry butler. While he outwardly seemed cold and professional, he had a mischievous glint in his eye that teased me about our prior activity. He even made it a point to brush lightly against me as he set the plate down, trying his damnedest not to smirk. I ignored him, acknowledging my host and the Prince.

"I heard you had some issues yesterday," Damion mused over his tea.

"Yeah. Some crazy woman started yelling at me at the grocery store," I took a bit of my food. "Hm. I suppose I also fell victim to the magic-charged air of the city."

The two nodded from across the table.

"Did you know the woman who came up to you?"

I shook my head at Ciel.

"Not a clue. She acted like she knew me, and even called me by name. Though, I think she followed us around the store and heard Sebastian call my name."

A single blue eye flicked to the butler.

"Is that true?"

Sebastian tapped a finger against his cheek.

"I am unsure. While I don't remember seeing her, there were a few times my focus was on finding Ms. Wilson. It seems she found more interest in looking at books rather than shopping."

The Prince guffawed, almost choking on his pastry.

"That sounds like her."

Scowling, I turned my attention to the bluenette.

"I know this meeting was not just to hear about my day. What are the two of you hatching?"

The two exchanged looks. How surprising that only a few weeks ago Ciel jumped and trembled at every word Damion said. Now, they seemed thick as thieves, and I wasn't sure I liked that. The Prince, by himself, was devious enough in his attempts to control me. I didn't need to be living with his agent.

"I'm afraid there has been an incident in the Supernatural world that I need my young friend to investigate."

Ciel nodded.

"I will be gone for a few weeks to handle this."

Did that mean I would be alone? Sebastian always followed Ciel on these types of cases, but where did that leave me?

Damion patted my hand.

"Fear not. Your Demon will remain with you. I plan on introducing your host to my agents, and he will work the case with them."

My relief was instant. Thank god. After my death in my old apartment, I was too scared to be alone. Though, that evil smile on Sebastian's face did not bode well for me.

"When are you leaving?"

Damion drained his tea, setting the cup down with a soft 'clink'.

"Now." He smirked at my shock. "We had plenty of time to prepare while you…rested."

Ciel looked confused at the Prince's teasing, but it was perfectly clear to me, and Sebastian if the snicker behind me said anything. Face burning, I averted my gaze. Why did he look so pleased with himself?

"Now, now, sister," he teased, "It is only natural, is it not? Your heart cannot mourn forever."

Realization dawned on the young boy, and his head whipped towards the butler. To his credit, Sebastian had kept a straight face, but his shoulders were trembling ever so slightly. It took a few minutes for him to recover, but eventually Ciel cleared his throat and addressed me.

"I, uh, suppose the Prince has a point."

Lobster-red, I hid my face in my hands. Was nothing sacred to them? What was I even saying? They were Demons!

Damion rose from the table, motioning for Ciel to do the same.

"We will be on our way, now. Please, take this time to relax. I know you return to college in a few weeks, and your life will become hectic once more." He gave Sebastian a sly grin. "Please be gentle with my sister. Her heart is a fragile thing, and I would not like to see it broken."

The older Demon bowed.

"Of course, my Prince."

Head on the table, I raised one hand to wave them off before returning to my pit of humiliation. The two wished me goodbye before heading out, their footsteps softly moving farther away. With the sound of the front door closing, I heard the butler lose his composure, his rich laughter filling the room.

"Can it," I growled, lifting my head from the table.

The Demon was clearing off the table, his head thrown back.

"Is this really that funny to you?"

"Of course," he purred, "Not only did the Prince embarrass you, I have his blessing to pursue you. Then, there is the look on my master's face. He wants to command me to leave you alone, but he can't go against the Prince. It is quite amusing."

I glared dagger at him before standing.

"Is there anything planned for today?"

Sebastian looked thoughtful.

"If you are to be at my side, I will need to groom your behavior. You are far too coarse and unrefined to be brought to the Royal Court."

"No."

The anger in that small word startled both of us. Yes, I was irritated that one, he basically assumed we would be together, and two, he planned on 'grooming' me. The barely restrained rage in my voice did not come close to matching that. It was a low warning, but of what, I had no idea. I think that frightened me. For once, Sebastian seemed at a loss for words. He simply blinked at me before placing the dishes on a wheeled tray and leaving the room. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Well, he could have taken that much worse. I wasn't sure how to react myself. That seemed…out of character. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling a headache set in. I think this whole situation was just starting to get to me.

I avoided Sebastian for the rest of the day, reading on a stone bench in the garden. I loved the fragrant scent of flowers, and the gurgle of the fountain was comforting. From my seat I could briefly see flashes of black across the massive windows as the Demon cleaned the house. I'm sure there was a lot to do with how long they had been gone, but I wondered if he was avoiding me, too. Was he angry? I was too far away to see his expression in the brief seconds he passed by a window, but I felt he had to be. Sighing, I returned to my book. Eventually, I heard the doors open to the garden. Panicked, I quickly dashed off to the nearest bush to hide. The pale butler passed by me with gardening tools on a wheeled tray. His suit jacket laid over the side of the cart, and I marveled at how he looked in just the white, buttoned-up shirt. He stopped for a moment, his head inclining slightly toward my direction. I thought he was about to say something, but he moved on without a word. Relieved, I waited until he was out of sight before retreating back into the house.

My stomach ached for food, and I contemplated heading to the kitchen. A glance out the window told me he was still outside, his dark head bent over a flower bed. Hunger beat fear, and I headed down to the kitchen. I got lost a few times, but ultimately I ended up where I wanted to be. Set up with professional looking equipment, this room reminded me of the back of a restaurant. I took some time to see what each appliance did, enthralled by the idea of cooking here. A sudden pain in my stomach reminded why I was here, and I started looking for the pantry. Near the back wall was a door that led to a room filled with shelves of different types of food. Two doors in the back suggested a walk-in fridge and freezer, but I was more interested in the barrels of fruit nestled in the corner of the room. I pilfered a few apples and oranges before sneaking back into the kitchen. A sudden collision caused me to drop my bounty and I moaned over my loss. The person who I ran into gave me a startled look, his fiery hair falling into his face. In a sudden moment of panic, the two of us jumped back and turned to run in opposite directions. He tripped over an apple while I miscalculated where the door was and slammed face-first into the wall. Yelping in pain, I turned and fled out the kitchen door. Taking a brief second to catch my breath, I realized that down the hall to my left was the man I was trying to avoid. Our eyes met as an orange rolled from the kitchen to rest against my foot, causing a look of irritation to form on the Demon's face. I grinned sheepishly before darting down the hall to my right. I had no idea where I was going, but I did not want to be there when he found the guy sprawled in the kitchen amongst my forgotten fruit. I didn't hear him following me, so hopefully he was distracted. I took the first right in hopes of stumbling upon a room I recognized. I almost ran into someone when I caught sight of Ciel's study, but turned at the last second to take the hall that led back to my room. This time, I ran smack into someone as I turned the corner, falling painfully on my back. Less than amused crimson eyes stared down at me before I was hoisted to my feet. It then dawned on me that it was him I had almost run into near Ciel's study. I completely forgot he could move much faster than I could.

"I believe the mess in the kitchen is your doing?"

"Well, me and that other guy," I confessed.

He looked alarmed.

"What other guy?"

Speaking of the devil, the guy from earlier stumbled past the hallway, his red coat stained with fruit. His glasses were askew, and I noticed he was slightly limping. Following my gaze, Sebastian stared incredulously at the mystery man, who, upon seeing him, screamed 'Sebby' and tried to tackle him. The Demon side-stepped him, lifting me into his arms.

"You and I will speak later. I fear I have a pest to deal with."

His eyes flashed electric pink, and he dashed through the house at neck-breaking speeds. I closed my eyes, curling up as close to him as possible as my stomach started to churn. The mystery man wailed behind him, and I heard the frightening sound of a chainsaw being revved up. The sound grew closer until I swore it was right behind us, and I was convinced that I had managed to piss off an axe murderer. Peeking behind half-closed lids, I saw the man swinging the chainsaw down to cleave through us. Shrieking, I tried to dive away from him, but remained firmly in Sebastian's steel grip. The butler whirled towards him, a long leg sending him flying across the manor. This only delayed the man, as he quickly recovered and ran after us, his chainsaw hacking through walls and furniture. Unable to find a safe place to put me, Sebastian stopped running and turned to face the man with me in his arms.

"Close your eyes," he murmured as the man approached, "It will be over soon."

I found myself unable to comply, my eyes glued to the man's weapon of choice. Was there a weapon more visually terrifying than a chainsaw?

"Grell Sutcliff, why do you feel the need to continuously bother me?"

The man sighed like a maiden in love. "Don't deny our love, Sebby! I will make you mine, yet!"

Exasperated, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I am quite content with my current lover. I have no need or desire for a foul Reaper as yourself."

This man was a Reaper? Studying him closer, I saw the gold-green eyes of Derrick's servants. I wonder what the Immortal of Death would say if he knew one his Reapers was trying to kill me.

The Reaper scoffed. "That pitiful creature? She looks like a cow with those udders!"

I flinched at the insult, my face burning. I distinctly remember thinking I was bull in a dress, so he wasn't too far off, but it still stung to hear it. The Demon, on the other hand, snorted as if the Reaper had said something stupid.

"She is far from pitiful, and I quite enjoy how she looks."

He did?

"She's just a nuisance," Grell insisted, "for us to be together, she has to die!"

He swung at us again, but Sebastian jumped at the last second. Howling with rage, the Reaper charged, his chainsaw above his head. Sebastian dodged again, this time sending Grell through a wall. This dance continued for far too long, and I knew that in order to truly fight, Sebastian needed to put me down. This would leave me vulnerable, and Grell would most likely target me rather than him. Still, this could only go on for so long before one of them tired or slipped up.

"Put me down."

Sebastian glanced at me before deflecting the chainsaw with a fork.

"You're safer with me."

"You will die if you keep this up," I persisted, "Put me down and fight him for real."

He seemed to consider this before plopping me onto the couch of the room Grell had driven us to. Knives fanned between his fingers, he attacked the startled Reaper. Seeing me on the couch, Grell quickly changed his target, diving at me with the chainsaw. Sebastian interfered, herding the Reaper away from me. A sharp pain brought my hand to my cheek, and I was realized he had grazed me. Irrationally, I dashed from my spot to find a place to hide, my heart pounding out of my chest. This Reaper was going to kill me! I heard Sebastian calling behind me, but fear had taken over me and I stumbled blindly through the house. Grell crowed triumphantly, and the sound of the chainsaw grew closer. Sobbing, I dove into the first room I found and barred the door with a heavy dresser. I could hear the two fighting somewhere nearby, the screech of metal on metal painful to hear. Once I felt safely barricaded in the tiny study, I realized that I wasn't alone. A dark-skinned man sat behind the empty desk, sipping something from a thermos. Heavy combat boots sat crossed on the wooden surface, but were removed when the he saw me. Running a hand over his bald head, he motioned for me to sit. I saw the knife on the table, odd-looking as it was. It had a thin curved blade set in a black handle engraved with growing runes. It looked like a ceremonial dagger, but the cruel blade diminished any interest I had in studying it.

"Who are you?"

He sighed, taking another gulp from his thermos before setting it on the desk.

"I was hoping you would have better manners. Must you stand, or will you take a seat?"

Something about this man was off. He was dressed like a solider in camo, but not in the current sandy colors of the Army. Instead, his was the dark green used to blend into the forest or jungle. His demeanor was wrong, too. A solider had a certain air about them brought on from months of being broken down and rebuilt with impeccable discipline. This man was too at ease. The loud clash of Reaper and Demon seemed to escape his notice, though his eyes would flick to the door when it seemed like the two were right outside.

"Standing? Very well."

He stood, arms behind his back.

"My name is Kane. I am the leader of the Guardians."

When I didn't react, he continued.

"The Guardians are an ancient society that formed after the massacre of Angel Isle. Our goal is to protect humanity from the monsters that walk among us. Two of them are outside this room." He looked at me expectantly. "It seems that you have allowed yourself to be tricked by these unnatural beings. It is unfortunate, but not uncommon."

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

A faint smile appeared. He knew he had touched a nerve.

"In order to erase these monsters from this world, we need to harness the power of one of their own. Sleeping somewhere in this world is a creature with the ability to bend reality to its will." He turned to look out the window. "Marvelous, isn't it? Destroying monsters with another monster?"

What kind of insane cult did this guy belong to? Monsters? For the most part, Supernaturals avoided human society, preferring to live in haven cities or in one of the many realms alongside ours. Only certain ones, like Demons or Reapers, interacted with humans, and on the rare occasions, Angels. Wait, did he say something about a massacre?

"I've never heard of the massacre of Angel Isle."

Good. If I kept him talking, Sebastian might be able to find and rescue me.

"Few have. In essence, it was day where an army of Demons wiped out the Angel race." He held a hand up before I could protest. "Those are Fallen Angels. Banished from their home, these Graceless creatures are Angels only in appearance. They are simply a breed of Demon who fool themselves into believing they are still divine."

A bang against the wall caused me to jump, but Kane seemed unconcerned.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I am telling you this."

I nodded, trying to hear what was going on in the hall.

"It's very simple." A hand closed around my throat. "We need a sacrifice."

Gasping, I struggled against him. How did he get so close? His fingers tightened, and I started to see black dots. No, no, no! I wouldn't die again! Not here! Not now! Kane dropped me, smirking as I struggled for breath.

"Not yet. There is another faction we must deal with. A pity I couldn't convince them to combine forces. Hunters have incredible knowledge when it comes to dealing with monsters."

Coughing, I trembled on the ground as I looked up at him.

"Why would you come here just to tell me all this?!"

Sliding his hands into his pockets, he started to laugh.

"Because I want to watch you suffer! I want you to desperately try to avoid your fate, only to find that you can't," he jeered, leaning over me. "It will make watching the light fade from your eyes all the more enjoyable."

He spoke of purging Supernaturals from the world, but the only monster I saw was him. A beast in human form, he would gladly sacrifice me, taking pleasuring in knowing I had suffered on the path to my demise. I refused to cry in front of this crazed being, but a few tears escaped. With a final, chilling cackle, Kane hopped over the windowsill and disappeared. I flung myself at the window, hoping he had fallen to his death only to see him vanish into a small portal. Sagging against the wall, I buried my head in my hands and sobbed.

 _"How dare you do this to a lady!"_

 _He tightened the knot, satisfied that the Reaper was finally subdued. Taylor had been correct. There was no way for him to properly deal with this pest while protecting her, though he had been less than pleased when she fled. It took him far too long to track down the Reaper, though he had stopped him from barging into the room where she hid. He could feel her fear even now, and he smiled softly. Just a few more minutes, and he would go to comfort her. The Reaper struggled against his biddings, begging pitifully to be freed._

 _"Ah. It seems you are in a bind," he purred, kicking the creature out of his way. "I fear you are the pitiful one now."_

 _With a sharp laugh, he gently knocked on the door._

 _"My love? You are safe now. Please open the door."_

 _He waited a moment, but did not hear the young woman stir. Concerned, he focused his senses. She was crying. And terrified. Eying the Reaper maliciously, he knocked on the door again._

 _"Taylor?"_

 _This time he heard the girl shuffling across the carpet, sobbing louder. There was an ungodly scraping sound that he feared would burst his eardrums that suddenly stopped as the door opened. The young woman fell to her knees, clinging to his legs. He tried to gently pry her off, but she refused to let go. Sighing, he bent down to stoke her hair._

 _"My love, there is no need to be afraid. The pest has been dealt with."_

 _This caused the Reaper to protest, but he silenced at the Demon's murderous look. Taylor shook her head against his legs._

 _"I'm not safe," she sobbed, her voice muffled. "I'll never be safe."_

 _She released his legs and looked up at him. There was a small cut on her cheek where he had grazed her while fighting off the Reaper. Another dark look caused Grell to shudder. That pest would pay for his love's injury. He turned back to her with a warm smile that froze when he saw her throat. There was a bruise in the shape of a handprint that curled around her neck, covering his own marks. Sweeping her into his arms, he stormed into the study, his eyes sweeping for any sign of the intruder. His eyes settled on a metal thermos on the otherwise empty desk. The girl shook like a leaf in his arms as he approached it, whimpering against his chest. He picked it up and sniffed the contents. Coffee of some sort, cheap and bitter. Beneath the thermos was a notecard. A white skull with a red third eye. He didn't recognized the symbol as any hunter's. A chill went down his spine. Whoever was here managed to do so without his knowledge. He had known there was a Reaper in the house, but that had become common with Taylor's return. Derrick, the person the Prince claimed revived Taylor, was apparently the head of the Reapers, and found it necessary to send someone to check on her every day. The first time this happened, he almost killed the young female Reaper before she had a chance to show her paper with the Prince's approval. It was obnoxious, but not unusual. He had to admit he did not expect Grell to be the one today, but Derrick may not have been aware of their…history._

 _He turned to face Grell, finding another Reaper with icy blue hair untying him._

 _"You."_

 _The Reaper jumped, hands up._

 _"I'm just here on my master's orders! I have a letter!"_

 _She started to dig something out of her pocket, but Sebastian stopped her._

 _"Tell your master I need to speak with him. Now."_


	15. Chapter 15

Derrick did not look happy. He sat at the table, drinking a Monster while glaring at Sebastian. The Demon seemed unbothered by the Immortal's foul mood, setting out dinner as if it were a normal day. A small group of Reapers sat around the table, graciously accepting their plates. All but one. He, too, glared at Sebastian, pushing his glasses up every so often with what looked like gardening shears. I found a spot in the corner of the room to huddle. It was less than mature, but Kane's words played over and over in my head and I felt the need to hide. My odd behavior did not escape the attention of the Immortal.

"Come eat with me," he said gruffly, "We never get the chance."

I simply shook my head, burying my face in my knees.

"I'm afraid she is not herself," Sebastian explained.

"Obviously," he huffed, setting his can down. "Now explain to me what was so important that I had to be dragged away from my work."

I looked up to see how Sebastian would react. All he did was set down a metal thermos in front of Derrick with a notecard beside it before continuing to hand out plates. Derrick picked up the notecard his mouth drawn into a thin line. He tossed it down with disgust, taking another swig of his energy drink.

"Where's Damion?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't know. He and my master went to investigate something that was happening."

Grunting, Derrick got to his feet and snapped his fingers. A small oval appeared before him, showing him a hazy image. Eyes narrowed in concentration, Derrick held out his hands, palms out until the image cleared and we were greeted by a startled Damion. The Prince's eyes darted around nervously before he disappeared. We heard a door being shut, and Damion reappeared.

"What the hell, Derrick?! You almost blew my cover!"

The Immortal snatched up the notecard and showed him the symbol. Damion's face drained of color.

"Where did you find that?"

"Is it what I think it is?" Derrick shot back.

The Prince hesitated.

"Yes."

Cursing, Derrick flung it back onto the table and started pacing. He rubbed his temples, muttering something under his breath. He stopped abruptly and marched towards me. Squeaking, I was dragged in front of Damion.

"Tell him."

I looked up into sad mossy eyes.

"I was attacked," I said softly.

"By who?"

I looked to Sebastian, but his gaze was firmly on the Prince.

"Taylor, please," Damion coaxed softly.

I took a small, shuttering breath.

"He said his name was Kane."

This sent Derrick into a rage. Flinging his can across the room, he stormed out of the dining hall, cursing viciously. The Reapers followed him in a nervous flurry, leaving just me, Sebastian, and the Prince. The name meant nothing to Sebastian, but Damion was another story. His shoulder slumped as if bearing the weight of the world. He rubbed a hand over his face, looking well beyond his years.

"Who is he?"

"A monster," he said after a moment. "He wants to eradicate everyone but humans."

That much I knew.

"Did you say why he went after you?"

I nodded, looking to the polished, marble floor.

"I'm a sacrifice."

Damion made a sound like he had been punched in the gut. When I looked up, I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"You? Specifically?"

When I didn't reply, his head drooped.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Why? What's going to happen?"

He hesitated.

"It would be better to tell you in person. I-"

"Damnit, Damion! Tell me what's going to happen!"

Brushing away tears, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked me in the eye, his lips trembling.

"You're going to die." I stared at him in shock. "And your death will be the end of the Supernaturals."

A faint rapping sound was heard, and Damion's head lifted.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

The image flickered, then disappeared. There was a look of horror on Sebastian's face, his eyes staring blankly at the space where Damion had been. Derrick had yet to return, so I imagined he must have left. The Reapers had left behind empty plates that I mindlessly began gathering. I didn't know what else to do at that point, other than curl up in bed and cry. I stacked the plates onto the cart, waiting for Sebastian to snap out of it. There was nothing he could do. Even though I had no idea what Kane had to do to control that unlimited power, I instinctively knew that there was no way for me to escape it. I was going to die. Again. From Derrick's reaction, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to save me a second time.

I slowly pushed the cart out of the dining hall towards the kitchen. There was no doubt in my mind I would get lost again, but I didn't care. If I was lost in this maze of a house, maybe Kane wouldn't find me. I did find the kitchen again, and lost myself in washing dishes. There was clearly a dishwasher I could put the plates in, but the repetitive motion was soothing. It let my mind wander while keeping my hands busy. I thought about Kane's threat, wondering how painful my second death would be. I worried about Sebastian and how he would handle losing me again. The first time devastated him. What would he do knowing he would watch me march to my death? Would I ever learn who I really was? In my final moments, would I see my true life flash before my eyes? Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I had company.

He stood off to the side, leaning against the counter. Weary crimson eyes watched me work, and I swore he had aged. Physically, he remained young and flawless, but I could see small signs of stress on his face. He didn't say a word, but once I had put the last dish on the rack to dry, he took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. I didn't ask where we were going. Honestly, I was afraid it would be the front door. Instead, he took me back to my room where I crawled into bed. He stood at the end of my bed, looking almost unsure of what to do next. I patted the pillow next to me. With a small smile, he removed his gloves, tossing them to the side. Next was the black coat, then his shoes. Finally, he laid down beside me. Cosmo huffed at his spot being taken, but moved to the floor all the same. I was surprised that I hadn't see him all day, but the manor was rather large, and he could have been anywhere. A gentle kiss to my forehead captured my attention, and I curled up happily in Sebastian's embrace. One hand stroked my hair and I closed my eyes. I wanted to enjoy this for as long as I could. If my death was inevitable, at least I could enjoy what time I had left and spite Kane in the process. I wouldn't let despair take over.

"Are you cold?"

"Mm? No, I'm fine. You're plenty warm."

"I could make you warmer," he teased half-heartedly.

"You could," I mused, wondering if I could manage another passionate session.

"As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I'm not up to it tonight," he murmured, kissing the back of my head.

"I understand. Hey, remember my question from earlier?"

"Mhm?"

"I made my decision."

This got his attention.

"And?"

I left him in suspense for a moment, giggling. I had wanted to wait until I learned who I was, but Kane wasn't going to leave me the time I needed. So, screw it.

"I want us to be a couple. Married, even!"

He mulled it over, humming softly.

"I would love to see you in a wedding dress." I could feel him grinning. "Almost as much as I would taking it off."

"So you agree?"

He turned me onto my back, his face inches away from my own. There was a wicked glint in his eyes, and I shifted excitedly beneath him. A low sound rumbled in his throat as he bit my ear.

"My, my. Someone is impatient," he purred as I nipped his neck.

"Maybe you're just slow," I teased.

Eyebrow raised, he whispered something in my ear that made me shudder. Soon after, my screams of delight echoed through the manor, accompanied by rich, throaty laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

_I was in forest clearing, watching snowflakes drift to the ground in a sheet. A small pond rippled with each fallen flake, its cool, blue water distorting my face. I knew where this was. The city skyline glittered like diamonds against the pitch black sky, and I gaped foolishly, taking in the lovely sight._

 _"Do you remember?"_

 _She was behind me, gold eyes watching. Hands clasped before her, she moved to my side to gaze into the pond. I studied her, noting the fear in her eyes and the strained smile. How did I miss that before? Her eyes lifted to me, waiting for an answer._

 _"No, but I know I have forgotten who I am."_

 _Relief flooded over her face._

 _"It is small," she said softly, "but it is a much needed step."_

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _Her gaze returned to the pond._

 _"Once."_

 _We stood in silence watching the surface of the pond ripple. I could feel the presence in the forest, waiting for the woman to leave the safety of the clearing._

 _"Is that Kane?"_

 _Startled, the woman looked up._

 _"He has found you?"_

 _When I didn't answer, she fell to the ground in a whisper of silk._

 _"No. It is too soon. You need more time."_

 _Panicked, she thrust her arm into the pond, searching wildly for something._

 _"What are you-?"_

 _"Help me look!" she cried._

 _Puzzled, I knelt down beside her and stuck my hand in the pond. The icy water sent chills up my spine, but I ignored it trying to find something, anything. My hand bumped against something, and I closed my fingers around it. From the pond, I drew a necklace. The woman paused in her search, her mouth slightly agape. On a polished, silver chain was a stone about the size of my thumbnail. It seemed like a diamond at first glance, but upon closer inspection, I found that it changed color. Not in the way a prism would under light, but like it was alive. It was hard to tell when one color started and another ended, but each color was distinctly different when you realized it had changed._

 _"Is this it?"_

 _Stunned she shook her head._

 _"No, but this might be better. Put it on!"_

 _I slipped the chain over my head, surprised to find the stone warm against my skin. The woman rose from the pond, staring balefully into the woods._

 _"I must go."_

 _She moved slowly back to the forest, her head down._

 _"Wait! Isn't there anything you can tell me?"_

 _Pausing, she turned to face me._

 _"Find this spot. It is the only safe place for you."_

 _With that, she resumed her trek back into the woods. The shadow waited patiently for her, its arms reaching out as she passed the tree line. Wrapping the woman up in a black, misty rope, the shadow carried her off as her shrill scream pierced the air._

I woke with a start, my heart pounding uncontrollably. The person beside me jolted awake, instantly on alert, crimson eyes searching for the threat. I took a deep breath to calm myself before patting his shoulder.

"It's fine. I just had a nightmare."

Sebastian kissed my forehead and held me against his chest.

"You're safe now," he murmured in my ear, "go back to sleep."

That was easier said than done. Even though four months had passed, Kane's words still haunted me. Memories of that day flooded back, mixing with the remnants of my dream. I remembered enough to know I needed to find the clearing with the pond, but the rest was blur. Was Kane in it? I wasn't sure. Sensing my restlessness, Sebastian nuzzled my throat.

"Perhaps you need some assistance."

A hand slid under the sheet to caress the hollow valley between my breasts as he murmured sinful things in my ear. A sigh escaped my lips as he nipped my ear, my hand tracing shapes on his chest. When he lowered his head to my breast, a sharp voice called for him. His head snapped up, irritability clouding his face. He growled something under his breath before leaving me to get dressed. While the interruption disappointed me, I did find I enjoyed watching him. Every inch of him was perfection, and I glowed with pride knowing it all belonged to me. He caught me staring, and made it a point of dressing as slow as possible. Would this be considered a reverse strip-tease?

"I suppose I should hop in the shower," I mused as he straightened his clothing.

He smirked.

"I would prefer you wait for me. This shouldn't take long, and I do wish to continue."

Giggling, I curled up and tried to think of all the things he would do to me when he returned. Just the thought made me feel wicked, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. A hand there, a nip there. Ooh, what if he… I must have dozed off at some point because Sebastian had reappeared at my side, quickly disrobing.

"Mm? Is Ciel back?"

He climbed into bed, greedily claiming my lips. I moaned against him, my hands in his hair. A hand slid between my legs, his long fingers rhythmically sliding in and out. My head swam as he claimed a nipple, biting and sucking until I thought I would explode. Gasps of pleasure mixed with low, impatient growls as his fingertips burned my skin. I moaned his name as I grew close to climaxing only to cry out in frustration when he stopped. He looked down at me thoughtfully.

"No! I was so close!" I whined.

He chuckled.

"That would be the point."

I huffed at him, but squealed when he pushed my legs apart. This seemed to amuse him, and he lifted me a few inches off the bed. I started to question him, but moaned as he thrust inside me. Limbs wrapped around him, I gasped with every move of his hips. God, he felt so good! He nuzzled my throat, nipping each time I moaned.

"Do you want our guests to hear you?" he teased.

"I can't help it when you do this to me!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like this?"

I yelped as he thrust harder. With a snicker, he increased the tempo until all I could do was pant. Thoughts were lost to me. His name was the only thing I could say between moans, and he purred his approval. The events of yesterday didn't exist, and the man I clung to was the only thing that mattered. My climax came too soon, though I did enjoy hearing his own roar of release.

We didn't move for what seemed like ages, and I prayed we never would. I loved feeling him inside me, even long after he was finished. He noted this, and moved so that I rested on top him. Content, I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my hair.

"I would prefer you next to me," he said after a moment.

With a huff, I sat up, gyrating my hips just a little. I saw him twitch just ever so slightly, and I hatched an evil plan. With a smirk, I moved up and down the length of him a few times before stopping. His eyes narrowed, but something crossed his mind that caused him to chuckle. Stretching like a cat, he crossed his arms behind his head and waited. My courage wavered when I realized what he was expecting. Okay, I thought it would be funny because he was twitching. Now, I felt nervous.

"Please, continue. I quite enjoyed it," he said with an evil grin.

Blood rushing to my face, I started moving again. He closed his eyes in contentment, and a sigh escaped his perfect lips. I was enjoying it myself. Each gyration caused me to moan. I increased my speed, desperately wanting more of him. God, I couldn't get enough! His eyes were open now, his lips curved into a smirk as he watched me. Shuddering, I felt my climax coming. I needed more! In a single movement, Sebastian had me on my back, thrusting hard against me. My moans turned to whimpers as he became rougher. Each thrust was a reminder that I belonged to him. No one else could have me. Digging my nails into his back, I cried out in release. He shuddered, following suit with a low snarl.

We laid next to each other after that. He had his arms wrapped around me, his nose buried in my hair. I traced circles on his hand absentmindedly. I enjoyed the intensity that came with sex, but I also loved what followed. It was just us in each other's arms as the clock ticked away the minutes. This was also the only time I saw Sebastian's other side. There were no teasing words, no hidden meaning to his smile. He looked at peace. Gentle fingers played with strands of my hair. Crimson eyes gazed at me lovingly. I wish there were more moments like this. I would love to just sit and watch TV with him like this, or maybe walk through the garden. I didn't mind the teasing, but it seemed like a front when I saw this side of him. With a smile, I laid nestled against his chest in quiet contemplation. There had to be a way to escape my fate. What was it that was said in my dream? I needed to find the clearing, but I swore there was something else. I shifted gently, trying not to disturb Sebastian. I was rewarded with a kiss on the back of my head, making me feel giddy. Stretching, my hand bumped against something under my pillow. Curious, I smacked the pillow off the bed and found a necklace. I squinted at it, trying to place where I had seen it. Wait…

I sat up abruptly, causing Sebastian to jump up in alarm. This was from my dream! Hands trembling, I slid the chain over my head. The gem was warm against my skin, its ever changing colors enchanting. Sebastian glanced at it warily.

"Where did that come from?"

I hesitated. Did I want to tell him the truth? No, not yet. I wanted to learn who I was before I told him.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Something has been happening to me since I got here. I can't tell you what it is right now, but I will! Please be patient with me?"

He studied me with suspicion, but nodded reluctantly.

"Very well."

Grateful, I got up and started getting dressed. Sebastian regarded the bed for a moment before collecting his clothing.

"My master plans on going into town today, and wishes for you to join us."

Perfect! If I was correct, the forest shouldn't be too far from the Market District.

"I would love to!" I exclaimed.

I hurried to my closet to pull out an outfit to wear. To my surprise, I found it empty. When I gave Sebastian a quizzical look, he chuckled.

"Ah. You were resting when I came back. All your belongings have been moved into a suite that we will be sharing."

I stared at him.

"We're sharing a room?"

He gestured to the disheveled sheets.

"We've already shared a bed multiple times."

He had me there.

"Soo, are you going to take me to the room so I can get changed?"

Grinning, he finished getting dressed and led me out by the hand. Once in the hallway, he threaded his fingers with mine and led me to our new room. We passed by Ciel's study where a brilliant blue eye watched us with interest. Damion sat across from him, sipping tea with a small smile. He turned to say something to Ciel, but I was too far away to hear. Sebastian stopped in front of a set of double doors and slowly opened them. Gasping, I dashed into the room, dragging Sebastian behind me. We stood in what should have been a massive study. Instead, there was a large, grey sectional couch facing a fireplace and mounted TV with a pretty black coffee table. To the right was a bedroom with a massive bed that I immediately plopped onto. I found my clothes in the closet next to Sebastian's, and snatched an outfit for me to wear. A dresser stood off to the side, from which I pulled a bra and panties. I peeked out the window and was delighted to see that it still overlooked the garden. In fact, I had a better view. The bathroom was slightly larger than the previous one, but only had one sink. I didn't mind so much. The tub was much bigger, and would easily fit both me and Sebastian in it.

I flounced back to the living room where Sebastian waited patiently on the couch. He was toying with something that he put back in his suit jacket upon seeing me.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded, grinning like a fool. The Victorian feel of the manor was great and all, but I much preferred the more modern vibe of this renovated room.

"I love it! But…why did you do all this?"

The Demon shrugged nonchalantly.

"I felt you would be safer by my side every night." He rolled his eyes at my knowing look. "Yes, I do enjoy spending time with you. Please get changed."

I took a quick shower before dressing in the cobalt dress Abbi sent me home with. That reminded me; when was my clothing being delivered? I pondered on this as I searched for my brush. After looking for it for about ten minutes, I went into the living room and asked Sebastian where it was. The Demon disappeared into the bedroom and reemerged with it moments later. Ignoring my outstretched hand, he sat on the couch and used the brush to point at the spot in front of him. When I complied, he started running the brush through my hair.

"I'm more than capable, y'know," I said lightly.

"Mm. Of that, I have no doubt," he replied, "This is simply a selfish desire."

After ensuring not a single tangle remained, Sebastian set the brush aside and started braiding my hair. Skillful hands turned my hair into a single French braid, careful not to pull too hard. I beamed at my reflection in the small hand mirror, wondering how I had ever lived without him. Satisfied, Sebastian led me to the car where Ciel waited impatiently. He glanced over his phone I got into the passenger seat, nodding with approval.

"I have a few errands to run today," he said after a moment, "but feel free to explore the city at you leisure."

Sebastian cast a worried look over his shoulder to the bluenette.

"Certainly not by herself. Kane is still at large."

Shit. There was no way I could go looking for the clearing with my protective boyfriend following me around.

Ciel looked thoughtful.

"That is true, but Damion assured me that Kane would not be foolish enough to be wandering the city. He is infamous among the Supernaturals, and they would kill him on sight."

The butler wasn't convinced.

"It is too great of a risk," he argued.

"Kane won't come after me right now," I piped up, "He told me he had to deal with the Hunter Faction first."

He gave me a withering glare.

"She does have a point," Ciel said from the back seat.

"I don't care," he snapped, "She doesn't leave my side."

The blunette shrugged.

"Tell that Damion. He's the one who insisted we go to Club Velvet."

Sebastian stiffened at that. A mixture of anger and worry tugged at his features before he finally started the car with a hiss.

"You are to stay in the Market District. Do you understand?"

I froze at his dark tone. What would he do if he found that I decided to take a stroll through the woods? This was the first time I was going to purposely do something he told me not to, and I had no idea how he would punish me. The look he gave me said I never wanted to find out. Nodding frantically, I promised not to leave the Market District. He visibly relaxed, and I immediately felt guilty. He was just trying to keep me safe, albeit a bit forcefully. God, I already felt horrible about this.

"Would you like us to stop somewhere to eat?"

I shook my head.

"I'll get something while you're with Damion."

Sebastian wasn't happy, but he didn't push. To be honest, I was starting to find it hard to eat in the morning. I was probably coming down with something, most likely a stomach bug from how nauseous I felt. Honestly, I was surprised Sebastian hadn't noticed, but I guess he was too preoccupied with Kane.

Damion was waiting for us at the fountain, his snowy hair braided over his shoulder. He was dressed informally, trading his suit for jeans and a graphic t-shirt. He seemed unconcerned with my presence, greeting me warmly. I couldn't help but feel like Sebastian had been overreacting. If Damion wasn't worried about Kane coming after me, then I had to be safe. Though, it wasn't like he would know I planned on leaving the city limits. My protector sternly reiterated that I was not to leave the Market District for any reason. I rolled my eyes and nodded, earning myself a lecture. Upon finishing his rant on how important my safety was, he sullenly followed after the Prince and his master into an unmarked building with blacked-out windows. I counted to thirty, my heart pounding out of my chest. This was it. I could choose to stay here and browse the shops like Sebastian wanted, or I could completely shatter his trust in me and learn something about myself. It was a tough choice, and I couldn't decide for another thirty seconds. Finally, shaking and scared, I turned on my heel and headed in the direction of the massive forest. It was a much shorter walk than I had expected, reaching the sign for the Viridi Silva in under ten minutes. There was a well-beaten path at the city limits leading into the forest that disappeared into the green darkness. Gulping, I started down the path.

I started to regret my decision about twenty minutes in. It was almost pitch black among the skyscraper-tall trees, the dark green pines creating a thick canopy. There are been hikers when I had started, and people eating at picnic tables, but now I was alone. The path never split, for which I was eternally grateful. Everything looked same in this alien world, and I would be lost without the unbroken line before me. Though I was alone, the forest was not quiet. Hundreds of birds sang from the massive trees. Small animals dashed over fallen leaves and pine needles. Wolf cries could be heard in the distance. I shuddered, wondering what other large creatures remained hidden. Ten more minutes passed, and I found a fallen log to sit on. I ached horribly from the long walk, and I was starting to tire. I check my phone again, but nobody had messaged or called me. Granted, my service wasn't great out here, but I still had some bars. Sighing, I mentally scolded myself for not bringing water. I'm sure I could have explained away a single water bottle. Alas, I had not. I only hoped that I could drink from the pond in the forest clearing. Actually, that reminded me. Where the hell was the clearing? There was no path leading to it in my dream, but if I didn't stay on it, I might not be able to get home. Frustrated, I stood ready to continue on.

"I thought I heard someone."

I whirled at the menacing voice. Kane stood on the opposite side of the path, drinking from a thermos similar to his old one. Still dressed in dark green camo, it was easy to miss him among the trees. That's when it started to occur to me that maybe there was a reason he had chosen that type of camo; he might have a base out here.

"Can't a girl just enjoy the scenery?" I snapped, not sounding nearly as confident as I wanted to.

Kane slowly spun in a circle, arms up with palms facing up.

"Glorious, isn't it? You could hide in here and no one would ever find you."

I nervously turned to start down the way I came, but Kane quickly blocked me.

"You're not planning on leaving, are you? We have some much to discuss."

I didn't like the look in his eye. He planned on doing much more than talking.

"I know you won't hurt me," I stated nervously, "You haven't dealt with the Hunter Faction, yet."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"True. I suppose I can't get ahead of myself." I sighed with relief. "However, there is something I must check."

Grabbing my arm, he dragged me back to the log and forced me to sit. From his pocket, he pulled out a strange looking device that scanned me with a red light. His brow furrowed at the result, and he clicked his tongue at me.

"Tsk, tsk. You've let that monster lead you down an evil path."

With a sigh, he let his backpack slid off his back onto the ground and started searching for something. I wanted to run, even if that meant getting lost. I had enough bars that I could call someone, and I should be able to hide from him long enough for someone to find me. My body has other ideas. I was frozen to the log, my legs too heavy to move. I noticed I was trembling, though I couldn't tell if it was from being cold, afraid, or both. My chance was lost when Kane straightened. He wore a metal gauntlet on one hand, and carried the rune-covered dagger in the other. He showed me the dagger, holding it at eye level.

"This dagger is one of a kind. It is the only thing in the world that can kill everything, including Demons."

He held it against my throat, the cold blade biting a thin line in my skin.

"This is what will let me flay that monster you lay with. It will be slow and excruciating. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," I squeaked out.

"Good. If I find out you let this happen again, I will personally torture that monster of yours and send you the pieces." An insane look crossed his face. "I'll even send you a recording of his screams. You can listen to him die."

He pulled the knife away, sneering at my tears. After sliding it into his belt, he grabbed a fistful of hair and heaved me to my feet. Sobbing, I struggled against him, my scalp burning. I was easily overpowered and slapped for my effort. Satisfied I was subdued, Kane drew back his armored fist.

"As much as I would love having two sacrifices, I won't allow this abomination."

With a grunt, he drove his fist into my stomach. Shrieking, I tried to curl up to protect myself, but his grip was like steel. Laughing manically, he punched me three more times in succession before tossing me to the ground. Sobbing, I vomited at his feet, too weak to do more than lift my head. The pain in my stomach was unbearable, and I felt liquid running down my leg when I tried to crawl away from him. A sharp kick sent me crashing into a tree where I crumpled, moaning pitifully. Kane loomed above me, looking more beast than human. Grabbing my hair, he dragged me along the ground before flinging me into another tree. When I landed, I caught a glimpse of sunlight reflecting off something. Whimpering, I clawed my way through the dirt, trying to escape. Kane stomped on my hand, causing me to cry out.

"You can't escape me!" he roared, his eyes wild.

He raised his fist again, and I shut my eyes. The blow never came. Gentle hands pulled at my dress, moving me slowly across fallen leaves. My eyes snapped open. Kane was chasing me, his voice angry. More hands tugged at the fabric, and I realized I was being taken into a forest clearing. Kane stopped at the tree line, pounding against an invisible barrier. A 'thud' was heard off in the distance, and he turned and ran, vanishing into the green darkness. My saviors began crowding around me, their green faces a blur through my tears. Female voices spoke softly in a language I didn't understand, hands tearing at the fabric of my dress. A matronly voice spoke, silencing the others. It sounded like it was giving commands, and suddenly I was being carried closer to the pond. Leaning me against a rock jutting from the ground, the green women stroked my hair and patted my hand. They made comforting sounds in their language while others brought me water to drink. Delicate hands wiped away my tears, and I saw the owner of the matronly voice gently cooing to me. A trail of blood marked the path where the Dryads had lugged me, a harsh symbol of what I had lost.

From the pond beside me rose a beautiful woman, her skin the deep blue of ocean water. She was much taller than the Dryads, her limbs long and graceful as she stepped onto the forest floor. Her skin was almost transparent like water, yet her form was solid when she rested a hand on the older Wood Nymph's shoulder. Her voice was clear and melodic as she spoke to the Dryad, who responded sadly. Tilting her head, the Water Nymph studied me for a moment, her full lips pouting. She moved to kneel at my feet, her cold hands moving my legs apart. Icy water washed over me, causing me to shiver. A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned to the Dryad, shaking her head. The Dryad's shoulder's drooped, and she embraced me, speaking softly. I didn't need to understand Nymph to know what was wrong.

I lost the baby.

The nausea made sense now, though I thought it would be much worse. There had not been any noticeable signs, and I had been too busy with school to even notice I had been late. Not that it mattered now. I didn't even flinch at the icy water this time when the Water Nymph continued washing away the blood. The pain in my stomach didn't even register, though the tea a young Dryad brought me did help with the nausea. Numb, I let the women clean and heal me. The older Dryad seemed to have mastered basic healing magic, so I didn't have to worry about bleeding out or organ damage. There would be horrific bruising, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered.

My dress was in tatters. I wasn't angry. The Nymphs had been frantic in their attempt to save me and my child. Scraps of blood-soaked fabric littered the area around me, causing tears to fall. This was all my fault. If I had just listened to Sebastian, none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have run into Kane, and my child would still be alive! Sniffling, I wiped away my tears and got to my feet. A group of Dryads held up a dress they had woven from leaves and twigs, their sweet faces hopeful. Nodding, I tore the last of the blue fabric from my skin and let them help me dress. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than nothing. The Water Nymph motioned to the pond. A small portal opened, and the Market District appeared on the other side. I could see Sebastian frantically pacing near the fountain, his phone to his ear. I picked up my phone, its screen shattered. Kane had broken it in his attack. I looked up at the Nymph, gesturing with my hands. No, not there. Somewhere else. She nodded, and the image changed to the dark wood of the train station. I nodded. Yes. Here. Her cold hand took mine, and she lowered me into the pond. I closed my eyes, letting the water envelope me.

Moments later, a sharp wind cut me to the core and I opened my eyes. I stood on the platform at the train station, shivering in my leafy dress. The spray of the fountain behind me chilled me, and I inched away to sit on a bench. I didn't know what to do. How could I face Sebastian after everything that had happened? I buried my head in my hands. No. I couldn't do it. His life was in danger because of me. A train came into the station, and I regarded it for a moment. I had to leave. It would be for the best. Slowly, I rose to my feet, padding barefoot across the smooth wood.

My attire earned me strange looks, but I didn't care. My life shattered back in the forest. What could whispers and looks do to me? I got onto the train, ignoring the stares. Nobody stopped me when I sat down. I gazed out at the train station blankly. Soon, I would be gone. Where? I wasn't sure. Maybe the mountains. It was a stop along the way, and Sebastian wouldn't expect me to go there. I winced at the hollow feeling in my chest. Sebastian… We had spent these last four months in bliss, even with Kane's foreboding warning. He was in every tiny part of my day, from dropping me off to school, to the delicious lunches he would pack me. I had come to rely on him so much, and I wasn't sure how I would live without him. Tears came unbidden, and I swiped at them angrily. No, you did this to yourself. You wanted to learn your identity so badly that you ruined your chance at happiness. Sighing, I pressed my head against the window as the train started to move. How long would it be before they realized I was no longer in the city? A loud voice shouted from the station, and I opened my eyes. A small boy fought against the arms of two security guards, trying desperately to rush towards the train. An eyepatch covered one eye, but the other was, unmistakably, a brilliant blue…


	17. Chapter 17

He was going to kill her. That stupid, _idiotic,_ stubborn girl had no idea the amount of trouble she was in. She had promised to stay in the Market District! He had checked every store in the area, but no one had seen her. He checked stores on the border of the district, thinking that maybe she wasn't quite sure where the boundaries were. Nope. Finally, he called her phone, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he had missed her in his search. It had gone straight to voicemail, and continued to do so every time after that. Enraged, he had been ready to track her down the old-fashioned way when the Prince suggested that he and Ciel look for her while he waited at the fountain just in case she showed up. That was an hour ago.

Fuming, Sebastian called her again. Straight to voicemail. Snarling, he shoved the phone into his pocket and started pacing. His mind began torturing him with 'what ifs'. What if Kane had found her? What if she had gotten hurt? What if she was lost? What if she was dead? That last one caused his blood to boil. If she died, _again_ , he would tear her killer to pieces. Slowly. A flash of white and blue caught his attention, and he looked up, hopeful. Damion and Ciel ran towards him, frantic.

"Where is she?"

Out of breath, Ciel motioned off in the distance. Damion, unfazed, spoke.

"She just boarded the train. I have no idea where she's going."

The train? Why was she leaving? Where would she even go?

"How soon until the next one?"

Damion checked his watch.

"Five minutes. Go. I've got him."

He didn't need to be told twice. Eyes turning electric pink, he dashed off. Even at his fastest, he would be pushing it. Jumping rooftop to rooftop, he started to ponder how he would punish his wayward lover when he caught her. Handcuffing her to his wrist was tempting, but burdensome. Sexual torment was relatively high on the list. Hmm…he did want to try binding her at least once. Would chains be too much?

The train had just started to pull away when he dashed on board. Nobody tried to stop him, though a worker did ask him to sit. Apparently he was "frightening the other guests". He sat without issue, but found himself unable to force his face into his typical cold mask. He was simply too angry. A saner person might take Taylor's little stunt to mean that she no longer wanted to be with him. She promised to stay where he asked, then decided to take the first train out of town. It made sense. He didn't believe it for a second. Whatever stupid reason she had for running would not stop him from chasing her. She was _his_ , and he would kill anyone who tried to take her away.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

An old woman leaning on a cane smile sweetly at him.

"Yes?"

She ignored his sharp tone, taking the seat across from him. Sebastian glared at her. He didn't have the patience to be pleasant.

"Are you the one looking for that poor girl?"

His body tensed, his eyes glowing.

"Getting in my way would not be advisable," he hissed.

The woman chuckled, pulling a small box of crackers from her bag. She opened them, offering him one before popping one in her mouth.

"You are certainly as tall and handsome as she described." She brushed the crumbs off her dress. "She said she was going home to the city"

His eyes narrowed. She was going back to that city? Did she actually think he wouldn't look there first? Foolish girl. An evil grin crossed his face.

"Thank you. I-"

The woman put a hand up.

"That's where she said she was going, not where she went."

She ignored his scowl and ate another cracker. Looking thoughtful, she waved her hand towards the window. They were currently passing the last of the farmland before the start of the mountain chain.

"She thought I was asleep," she said, leaning in to whisper, "but I wasn't. That girl got off at the next stop. Don't know what she's going to do in the mountains."

Sebastian stared at her in disbelief.

"Why would you tell me this?"

The woman shrugged.

"She looked distressed, and real sad. I knew someone had to be looking for her, so I stayed on the train and waited. Now, here you are!"

She beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile. This frail, old woman was so proud of how she had outsmarted his young lover. He had no idea what she thought had happened between the two of them, but he was glad she chose to help him. Calming down, he allowed himself to enjoy a conversation with the woman until the train stopped. He found that he liked her cheekiness, and promised her that he would find Taylor.

"You better," she huffed as he got off, "God knows that girl needs some help."

His luck failed him in the mountain village. Anticipating his arrival, Taylor had told everyone she spoke to a different story. The tavern owner claimed that she had headed back to the train station. Another pointed at one of the many mountain trails, stating that Taylor had wanted to see the view. Every story was uniquely different, but each lead to a dead end. The sun had started to set by the time his last lead had failed him. Angry, tired, and worried, he stormed into the tavern for something to eat. The village was still close enough the Starfield that the soul substitute was on the menu, but it tasted considerably more vulgar. This only irritated him further, and he fumed in his corner.

A shadow fell over him, and he turned his angry glare to the newcomer. Dressed simply, a man with a strong, weathered face looked down at him. A pickaxe on his belt marked him as a miner. Arms crossed over his chest, the man studied him silently. Sebastian gave him a nasty look before returning to his drink.

"I suppose you fit," the man said, "Seems I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Not a good idea," he growled back.

"Oh? I figured a fella like you might be interested in where a certain city girl might have gone." The man inclined his head slightly. "Pardon the intrusion."

He turned to leave, but Sebastian grabbed his arm.

"Where is she?"

The man looked from his gloved hand to him before nodding to the door.

"C'mon. Best speak somewhere private."

Irritably, he released the miner and followed him to a small hut at the top of the hill. Inside, the miner gestured for him to take a seat next to the fire pit before doing so himself. Sighing, the Demon sat. It had been a long day, and he was more than fed up with this wild goose chase. Nodding the miner pulled a flask from his pocket and took a swig. He offered it to Sebastian, who simply shook his head.

"So. You're the one chasing that girl."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I am."

The man nodded.

"Whatcha gonna do when you catch her?"

Well, he hadn't decide on a punishment yet, but…

"Kiss her," he admitted, surprising himself, "Ask her why."

"You won't hurt her?"

Sebastian lifted his head from the fire. The man was watching him intently, his weathered face solemn. He did plan on punishing her for this foolishness, but he had no intention of harming her. Her stupidity did not change how dear she was to him.

"No."

With another swig, the man motioned for Sebastian to follow him. He was led across the village to a barely visible game trail.

"She went this went. Leads straight to Lover's Dive. You'll pass through a small forest. Don't eat the glowing mushrooms."

He stuck out his hand and Sebastian shook it.

"That girl is right messed up now. Be gentle with her, but don't let her jump," the man's face darkened, "Nothing in this world is bad enough for that."

Sebastian nodded, his crimson eyes glowing electric pink. He dashed off at inhuman speeds, desperate to find her before it was too late. The man watched him, shaking his head. What a day it was when Hunters helped a Supernatural.


	18. Chapter 18

He was everywhere. Those crimson eyes were hard to mistake. Yet, as I fumbled through the strange forest with luminous mushrooms, I knew he wasn't real. It was a hallucination. If I touched him, he would disappear into thin air. It was maddening at first, constantly making me jump every time I saw him standing on the path. Now, it was comforting. He would be with me at the end.

I stumbled over a root, falling with a cry. Sniffling, I got back on my feet and continued walking. Every inch of my body screamed in pain, but I kept going. My feet left bloody footprints on the path, torn from rocks and thorns. The leafy dress did nothing to warm my shivering body. God, I was hungry! Well, none of that would matter soon. I would be dead, and Kane could shove it. Sebastian waited for me around the corner again, his eyes accusing. I smiled, relieved not to be alone again.

"Hi, again. I was wondering if you would show up again. I really don't like being alone."

I step through him, breaking the illusion. I could see the end of the forest. I was close. Another Sebastian popped up, and I greeted him.

"I must look horrible, huh?" I laughed. "Well, I'm almost there."

I knew I was going insane, but talking to my little illusions made me feel better. I could say anything I wanted to them, and it didn't matter. I was hoping there would be one at the cliff so I could get everything off the chest. I wanted to die with a clear conscious. To my delight, a Sebastian was sitting on a stump near the cliff. Arms and legs crossed, he looked angrier than I had ever seen him. It didn't matter, though. He wasn't real, and it would be over soon.

"Oh! I was hoping one of you would be here! I wasn't sure if my hallucinations were from those mushroom spores." I giggled. "I guess not."

The illusion twitched, as if to speak, but I put a hand up.

"Oh, no! None of that! I get to talk before you disappear. It's only fair."

I staggered up the slanted ground, dropping heavily at the illusion's feet. Grinning, I looked up at him.

"I was afraid I wouldn't remember your face right," I confessed, "My memory isn't very good."

I started chuckling at my joke.

"Sorry, sorry! I haven't told you yet, but I will."

The illusion leaned forward, a hand reaching out to grab me.

"Oh, knock that off," I scolded, "I won't have you disappearing until I'm finished. Just sit there and listen."

The illusion stopped, slowly assuming its earlier position. This one was much more realistic than the ones in the forest. That made me happy. It might be able to simulate a hug before it vanished. Tears started to prick at my eyes, but I brushed them away. Stupid, stupid. You did this to yourself.

"Forgive me," I said lightly, "I'm just a little emotional."

I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face.

"Okay! I'm good!"

The illusion didn't respond.

"I guess I should start with the obvious. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world! My life was so much brighter with you in in, and there aren't enough words to describe how much that means to me! I wish it didn't have to end, but I can't stay here anymore."

I shook my head, tears blurring my vision.

"I'm sorry, but I can't! I can't let Kane use me to kill so many people!"

Snuffling, I got to my feet.

"He's insane! He's willing to go to horrifying lengths to get what he wants! You have no idea!"

Tears flowed freely now, and I started sobbing.

"You don't know what he'd do to you!" I shouted at him, "Just because of me! He would hurt you!"

The illusion looked unconvinced.

"I'm serious!" I cried. "He has a weapon that can kill anything! It's a dagger with all these symbols carved all over it!"

It looked slightly alarmed.

"He's going to torture you with it." I spat out. "Then, he's going to make me listen to your screams over and over again!"

I started pacing, hands shaking.

"I can't let that happen. I can't!"

I stopped. My illusion had stood, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not stupid," I snapped, "He really could hurt you."

Huffing, I tore the leafy dress to expose the dark bruises on my stomach. I started trembling, rivers of tears flowing down my face.

"Look at what he did to me!"

The illusion reached out a gloved hand.

"Don't touch me!" I roared. "You have to stay until I'm done!"

The hand snapped back, my illusion watching me helplessly. The weight of my next confession brought me sobbing to my knees.

"I should have listened to you! I should have stayed in the Market District, but I had to know!" I looked up at Sebastian with pleading eyes. "I don't know who I am, Sebastian! I don't have any memories! I thought I did, but they weren't real! I just wanted to learn who I was! I had to find the forest clearing from my dream! It was just a short walk in the woods, but I never expected him to be there! You have to believe me!"

Visions of green faces and blood left me wailing.

"I swear I didn't know! I swear!"

I jumped to my feet, running to the cliff. It was almost over! Almost over!

The illusion grabbed me, wrestling me to the ground.

"No! No! You don't understand!" I shrieked. "I can't live after what I've done!"

"Enough," it said, its iron grip holding me still.

"No!" I wailed. "No, no, no! It hurts too much!"

"Then stop struggling!"

A well place kicked gave me enough room to wiggle free, and I ran to the cliff, ignoring the angry snarl of the not-so-illusionary Sebastian. The Demon snatched me off the edge of the cliff, dragging me back to the stump as I shrieked.

"Damnit," he roared, "None of this is worth this insane behavior! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

With a final piercing wail, I confessed my final sin.

"I killed our child!"

He froze, every muscle in his body rigid. I was limp in his arms, too tired to keep fighting. He would blame me. It was my fault after all. I went off on my own, so desperate to discover my identity that I waltzed right into Kane's arms. I looked at the cliff's edge miserably. I had been so close, too. It could have been over. Tears started to leak from my eyes again. How did I let this happen? Sebastian fell suddenly to the ground, causing me to gasp. I felt him shaking against me as he gathered me to his chest. His forehead rested against mine as gentle fingers stroked my hair.

"Please, don't," I begged, "I don't deserve this."

He only held me tighter.

Why wouldn't he yell at me?! He should be pushing me away! I was a disgusting, useless creature that killed his child! Why?! Why…why did this hurt more…?

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"Stop." His voice was heavy with grief.

"But-!"

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. There was no anger in his eyes, just unfathomable sorrow. Tears had left streaks down his face. He was still shaking, his hands unsteady as he brushed hair from my eyes. Right now, he wasn't the perfect, god-like creature I had come to expect. In its place was a man grieving the loss of his child who was terrified the mother would follow suit. My heart ached. I couldn't understand how Kane could think Sebastian was a monster. Right now, he looked more human than most humans.

"No more," he said softly.

"It's my fault," I replied softly, "I can't live with that. I have to jump."

He grabbed my face with his hands.

"I can't lose you! What do I have to do to make you understand that?!"

When I didn't answer, he held me against his chest.

"What am I supposed to do if you die?"

Words died in my throat. I didn't know what would happen to him if I died again. It was possible that Derrick could send me back again if I jumped off the cliff, but there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that he was powerless against what Kane was planning. My first death had devastated my Demon partner. When Cosmo woke him up the night I returned, there had been a sad, haunted look in his eyes. As if the world had lost meaning. That was before we had become so close. How heartbroken would he be now?

Shame washed over me. I had only been thinking of my own pain. The agony of losing my child had claimed my sanity. It made me flee from the man whose arms I wanted to run to, and travel a god-awful distance to leap from a cliff. Originally, that had not been the plan, but I overheard a woman grieving over her daughter who had flung herself from a cliff known as Lover's Dive. My muddled brain took that as a sign, and I began investigating which of the many trails would lead to it. It had taken a few, painful hours to reach the forest with glowing mushrooms, my feet torn and my mind fuzzy. The first illusion had stood at the entrance of the forest, staring me down with an intensity that almost made me second guess my decision. Panicking, I had tripped and fallen through it, realizing it was all in my head. At that moment, I couldn't register that my actions would hurt Sebastian. I was too wrapped up in my feelings of misery and guilt. Now, with agony plain on his face, I realized what my selfishness had done. What my end goal could have done. And it sickened me.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "It just hurt so much…"

"I know," he replied weakly, his hands tracing my jawline, "I know."

 _His chest ached. The loss of their child was a heavy blow, like a punch in the gut, leaving him breathless. He had never been a father before, and the thought of becoming one with this beautiful woman made him giddy with joy. Knowing that Kane had taken that away incited his rage. He would enjoy breaking every bone in that man's body. His screams would play like the most beautiful music, and he would relish it. Dark imagery danced through his head, each more satisfying than the last. Yet, his anger was snuffed out like a candle with the wails of his lover._

 _Heartbreaking to hear, Taylor's sobs filled the otherwise silent air. Her grief over their child and her misplaced guilt shook him to his core. The bruises on her stomach told the sickening story of what Kane had done to her. Beating her half to death, he forced her to miscarry and left her stranded wherever they had been. A forest, from the looks of her clothing. Woven from twigs and leaves, it looked to be the handiwork of Dryads, or Wood Nymphs. It had left scratches all over her body from their tussle, and he was debating tearing it off._

 _For the second time in his life, tears had started to fall, though from sorrow or relief, he couldn't say. It was clear she had only survived from the assistance of the Nymphs, but even they could not soothe her grief. She blamed herself. He didn't. Even though she had gone off on her own, disobeying his simple order, she didn't deserve what had happened. There was nothing in the world she could have done to equate to the monstrosity of Kane's actions. Worse, she thought the only way to pay for her 'crime' was to end her life. Nothing he said seemed to get through to her, though, eventually, she calmed enough to snuggle against him._

 _"Why don't you hate me?" she murmured against him._

 _He stroked her hair softly._

 _"There's nothing to hate," he replied._

 _A sigh escaped Taylor's lips, and she shifted uncomfortably._

 _"This thing is so hard to wear," she grumbled._

 _Sitting up, Sebastian unbuttoned his jacket. Taylor blinked at him in confusion, her mind not quite processing what he had planned. Setting it down next to him, he grabbed the front of the dress and pulled. A shower of twigs and leaves rained down on the young woman, her eyes wide with shock. Removing his gloves, he dusted her off, marveling over her beautiful form. Her porcelain skin was soft under his fingers, and it took all his strength not to cup her breasts. They filled his hands so perfectly, as if made especially for him. Shy, Taylor tried to cover herself, but he pulled her arms away. His jacket was flung over her small, shivering body. She didn't fight him as her pulled her arms through the sleeves, her stony eyes curious. The sleeves were comically too long for her, and he couldn't help but snicker as he buttoned up the front. She looked like a child in his jacket. Satisfied, he laid back down, pulling her against him._

 _"Are you taking me back soon?"_

 _He looked over her, noting her torn feet and swollen joints. She was in no condition to go anywhere right now, though the poor thing was probably starving. He regretted not buying something at the tavern for her to eat. Sighing, he shook his head, curling around her protectively._

 _"We need to rest for right now. We'll leave in the morning."_

 _Yawning, Taylor nodded. Exhausted, she slipped into sleep in mere seconds. A soft smile tugged at his lips, and he kissed the top of her head. What had he done to deserve this wonderful being?_

 _"Demon."_

 _He snapped awake, his eyes searching wildly. Two figures stood before him, dressed in soft leather. He recognized them instantly, though his heart dropped at the distinctive amulet around their necks._

 _"Hunters," he hissed, carefully sitting up._

 _The last thing he needed was for Taylor to wake. With her sanity already strained, he had no idea what she would do if she thought he was in danger. The old woman from the train inclined her head towards him with the same sweet smile. The miner knelt down in front of him, holding out a bag. Suspicious, he snatched it from him and glanced inside. Stunned, he pulled a plain brown dress from the bag, uncovering boxes of crackers and cookies. He gave the two an incredulous look. The miner cleared his throat, but it was the woman who spoke._

 _"When you didn't return, we feared the worst," she explained. "I still insisted on bringing things for the girl in case we were wrong."_

 _He stared at them. Hunters killed creatures like him. It was just what they did. Why were they helping him?_

 _"Not all hunters are kill and ask questions later," the man said, sensing his confusion, "Most of us only hunt when one of y'all is rabid or evil."_

 _"Isn't being a Demon under the evil category?" he asked darkly._

 _The two exchanged looks._

 _"Honestly, there aren't a whole lot of your breed of Demon left," the woman said with a shrug. "Most nowadays belong to the Beast clan."_

 _The man grunted in agreement._

 _"The age of Contract Demons ended thousands of years ago, and we only hunt Beast Demons when one goes rabid."_

 _Sebastian's brow furrowed. He had no idea that Hunters broke down the Demon race into categories. As far as he was concerned, a Demon was a Demon, though he was fully aware that Demons like himself had become rare._

 _"With how the Supernatural races evolved, we found it much easier to peacefully coexist," the man explained, "Only the most human-like live in our world, while the rest take refuge in their home realms."_

 _"You don't plan on attacking me," he mused._

 _The woman beamed._

 _"Not at all! It's not every day you see a Demon and human pair, and you obviously love her."_

 _He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms. Chocolate-colored strands covered part of her serene face, sleep wiping the pain from her features. Undisturbed by their guests, Taylor's chest rose and fell, her soft pink lips parting with each breath. A sound like the scraping of stone snapped his attention back to the Hunters, and he realized the man was laughing._

 _"If ever a Demon looked innocent," he guffawed._

 _The woman rolled her eyes._

 _"Ignore him," she said with an exasperated sigh, "Now, we have to go. Our Faction is pulling Hunters in from everywhere to deal with a crazed lunatic attacking our people, and us two are on the council."_

 _The man rose to his feet, trying desperately to regain his composure._

 _"Get home safe, y'hear?"_

 _With that, the two disappeared into the forest, leaving Sebastian with the bag and the young woman. He stared at the forest entrance for a moment before easing himself back onto the ground. Weariness had settled over him like a blanket, and he started to doze off. As sleep began to claim him, a question bubbled to the surface. These Hunters claimed that they only hunted rabid or evil Supernaturals. If that was the case, then who sent the Angel to kill Taylor?_


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian wouldn't let me walk back to the mountain village. He ignored my protests while helping me change into the simple, brown dress he had procured while I slept. Huffing, I sullenly snacked on some crackers while he packed up the burlap bag of food, debating if I could run fast enough to make it into the forest. Gingerly, I tried to stand. The bottom of my feet throbbed when I put any weight on them, and sharp pain zig-zagged from my legs up to my shoulders when I took my first step. Grimacing, I took another wobbling step. I must have been completely out of my mind last night to walk up here without shoes. A third step caused my knees to buckle, and I yelped as I went down. Strong arms swept me up before I hit the ground, carrying me bridal style as my Demonic partner began our descent down the mountain.

With his inhuman speed, we were at the train station within mere minutes. The train had just pulled up, and I was carried on board. We sat in the back, secluded from the other passengers. I could feel Sebastian's eyes on me as I stared out the window. He was waiting for me to speak, but I didn't know what to say. I had been more than vague about what had happened with Kane, and I'm sure he had questions about my lack of identity, but the words wouldn't form. Maybe I was trying to avoid the scolding I deserved. I knew it was coming, even if it was less severe and excluded some harsh punishment. I rested my chin on the windowsill. I didn't want to discuss what happened to me in the forest. That memory needed to stay firmly in the farthest reaches of my mind.

"There will be questions."

Sebastian's calm voice washed over me. He was referring to Ciel and Damion. It would be easy to deflect Ciel's questions, but Damion was still a Prince, and I knew he wouldn't rest until he knew everything. Heart heavy, I slumped into my seat, avoiding the Demon's eyes. I just wanted to forget everything that happened yesterday. Couldn't things just go back to the way they were?

A hand on my shoulder told me it was time to get off. Hanging my head, I followed Sebastian off the train to where two pissed individuals sat. Ciel was fuming, his small body shaking with rage as he jumped up.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled, hands balled into fists at his side.

His fiery outburst didn't bother me. I had prepared myself for it. It was the silent anger from Damion that scared me. Expressionless, Damion looked calm sitting next to Ciel. He had his legs crossed as he read from a newspaper, barely glancing at me. His eyes betrayed nothing of his emotion, and even his tone was level.

"We should return to the manor," he said flippantly, folding up his paper, "There is much to discuss."

The drive back was awkward at best. Ciel continued to shoot dark looks my way, his single eye a cold fire. Damion seemed to ignore my presence, though his eyes never left me for long. I knew him well enough to know that he was thinking of the best way to verbally cut me down in private. Quiet words would stab at vulnerable spots until I felt as small as a bug. Why raise a hand to me when he could do so much worse with his tongue? Ciel, on the other hand, would probably slap me. His hands were already twitching while he unsuccessfully tried to text someone on his phone. Sebastian was the only one in the car not ready to tear me apart. He spoke softly to me, telling me about each district we passed through. The Art District appealed to me with its many karaoke bars brightly colored buildings, though I wouldn't mind visiting the Diamond District and the beach it was named for.

There was something sitting at the front door when we returned to the manor. Ciel and Damion were preoccupied with their quiet, heated debate to notice, so I started to walk across the lawn. A large bouquet of flowers sat on the doorstep, a card slightly hidden beneath it. Intrigued, I picked up the card. The neat handwriting twisted my stomach into knots.

"To my dearest Taylor," it read, "I fear I let my emotions consume me in our last meeting. I am grateful for the assistance you received, as your death would have been untimely. May you recover quickly. Kane."

Trembling, I dropped the card and ran back to the car. Ciel and Damion had started making their way to the manor, and the Prince tried to grab me by the arm. I managed to dodge him and dove back into the vehicle, startling Sebastian.

"We need to go!" I wailed. "I can't stay here!"

Angry shouts erupted from behind me and Damion's face appeared in the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snarled, pulling me out by my wrist.

Sebastian intervened, forcing Damion to release me. With an even look at the Prince, he picked me up and carried me back towards the manor. The two followed him in stony silence, muttering to each other under their breath. The flowers caught Ciel's attention first, and he gingerly picked up the card. I saw his face distort into a mix of horror and rage before crossing over the threshold. I was carried into the nearest sitting room, gently placed into a chair facing a loveseat. When Ciel and Damion sat across from me, Sebastian disappeared. The two Demons were angrily discussing the card before Damion chucked it into the fireplace. A small fire roared to life with a snap of his fingers, turning the card to ash.

"There. Now, let's deal with you."

His voice was cold when he addressed me.

"You have done plenty of stupid things since I met you, but this is on a whole other level. What were you trying to accomplish?"

Sebastian returned with a bowl of water and a dish towel. He knelt at my feet, gently cleaning caked blood and dirt from my skin. I winced as the fabric brushed against the open sores.

"I was trying to learn something," I finally answered.

"What the hell was so important that you ran off?"

Ciel's voice was the opposite of the Prince's, fiery and unrestrained.

I stared at the bowl of water, the contents turning pink.

"I just wanted to know who I am."

Damion snorted.

"You're name is Taylor Wilson, and you were engaged to the Crown Prince of the Demon race. You love Italian food, but hate anything that it is remotely good for you. You have a dog, though you wouldn't mind a cat, and you currently attend school for Social Work. Should I continue?"

My head shot up.

"Where was I born?"

Rolling his eyes, Damion opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Stunned, he looked to Ciel who simply shook his head.

"I-I don't know," he finally said.

"Exactly. Neither do I. I don't know who my parents are. I can't picture the house I grew up in. I only have a single memory of when I first met Shay."

"Football game, right? Or…wait. Was it the library?" he looked confused. "How do I not know this?"

The Demon at my feet removed his gloves, opening a container with a sweet-smelling salve. He started rubbing it into the sores and cuts. My feet stung, and I bit my lip, trying to ignore it.

"My only memory from before living in the apartment with Shay was from I first met him. I don't know where it is, but it starts with a woman with red hair talking to me. I can't hear what she's saying, but she leaves and Shay calls to me from across the hall." The memory started to play in my head. "He's dressed in suit, and says something about how I was hiding in my room. That's all I can remember."

Damion look thoughtful.

"I wonder if you saw our Mom. Does the name Chrisella mean anything?"

I started to shake my head. Wait, could she be…?

"Did she go by Chrissy?"

His face lit up.

"She did! That means you must have met her! Though…" his face clouded, "She died not long after I was born. That doesn't make sense."

"What were you doing that was supposed to help you remember?" Ciel piped up, the anger draining from his voice.

"Well, I've been having these strange dreams. I'm always in a forest clearing with a pond, and it's snowing. There's a woman with purple hair and gold eyes who always talk to me. She's dressed in a Victorian-style gown."

"What does she say to you?"

I closed my eyes, thinking back. She asked the same question every time. What was it…?

 _"Do you remember?"_

"She asks me if I remember."

"Does she know you?" Ciel asked.

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _Her gaze returned to the pond._

 _"Once."_

"I think she used to," I said softly, "not anymore."

Damion sat back, making a disgruntled noise.

"Who is this woman, and what does she want with you?"

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _Her smile widened. "Someone who wishes for this charade to end."_

 _She dropped my hands and headed into the forest, leaving me stunned. When I recovered, I dashed after her._

 _"Hey! Wait! What does any of that mean?!"_

 _She paused for a moment, hands clasped before her. Her face hidden from me, I heard a sharp sound that could have been a laugh or sob. Her torso shook as she looked over her shoulder, tears flowing down her face. Her lips trembled as she forced them into a weak smile. Wait, what was that shadow behind her?_

 _"Save us. Please."_

"I think she needs my help."

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is starting to give me a headache. Can we move on?" he looked at me expectantly. "What happened after you ran off?"

I glanced down to Sebastian. Setting the salve aside, he began wrapping my feet with soft, white bandages.

"I took a walk in the woods. I ran into Kane, and he beat the shit out of me. He threatened to kill Sebastian, so I ran away to protect him. The rest is self-explanatory."

Before either of the Demons on the couch could start yelling at me for my absurdity, a rich voice reprimanded me sternly.

"Tell them everything."

His steady gaze unnerved me, and I averted my eyes.

"No. It didn't happen."

That's right. It never happened. It had no place here in the manor, I told myself, fighting away memories of delicate green faces. No. No. If I let myself forget, it wouldn't hurt anymore. I ran away to foolishly protect Sebastian. That's all that happened. See? It was much easier to forget. The blood belonged to another girl. It was her that was saved by the Nymphs. It wasn't me. No, it could never be me…

Sebastian finished wrapping my feet in silence. Ciel and Damion waited patiently for one of us to speak, their eyes moving back and forth between us. I refused to meet their gaze. Finished, Sebastian stood, gathering his supplies. He left for a few minutes before returning with tea. The Demons on the couch took their gratefully, but I refused mine.

"It will help with the pain," he explained, "though not for the bleeding."

When I didn't respond, he set the cup on the end table beside me. I flinched as he placed his hand on my stomach. A sad smile crossed his face, and he bent down to kiss the top of my forehead.

"You need a healer, my love."

The blunette looked thoroughly confused. He sipped his tea with a look to the Prince, who seemed just as lost as him. When it was clear that I wouldn't budge, Sebastian sighed and moved to stand at my side.

"I fear she will not be herself for quite a while."

Damion set down his teacup.

"What isn't she telling us?"

No! No, don't tell them! It will make it real! I shuddered, tears threatening to spill. Please! Don't do this to me!

"There was a reason Kane attacked her," he began.

No! Hyperventilating, I leapt from the chair. My feet screamed in pain as I dashed for the door, but Sebastian had anticipated my reaction. He stepped in front of me, blocking off the only exit. I tried to shove him out of the way, but he was like a brick wall. I pounded weakly at his chest, begging him not to tell them. He stood there mutely, unaffected by my pleas or punches. Defeated, I slumped to the floor. He was going to say it. He was going to tell them about what I had done. My unforgivable sin. Crying softly, I buried my head in my hands. Long legs stepped around me, striding to stand before the Prince and his master.

"Taylor was pregnant with my child," he declared.

Wailing, I scrambled to my feet and ran out of the door. No more! No more! Behind me, I could heard Damion's soft voice.

"Was? You can't possibly mean-"

I flew blindly through the manor, unsure of where I was going. I didn't feel the pain in my feet anymore, though I did notice I was leaving small spots of blood behind me as I ran. A sharp stab in my stomach caused me to double over, leaving me gasping. Footsteps approached me, and I staggered to my feet. I knew I couldn't outrun Sebastian, but I would make it hard for him. I spun to face him only to realize it was Damion behind me, not my crimson-eyed partner. He stood with his hands in his pockets looking uncertain. He started to speak, then stopped. Frustrated, he sighed.

"Look, I don't even know what to say. What he did was evil. There's no other word for it. He's a fucking monster, and I can't even begin to tell you what I will do to this bastard when I find him." His anger faded, leaving only sorrow in his mossy eyes. "God, you didn't deserve this. You finally moved on and found someone who made you happy. Why did all this shit have to happen to you?"

"Because I wanted to be normal?"

Damion's mouth twitched before he burst out laughing.

"That's got to be it!" Damion hooted. "Normality is what brought the crazies!"

I snickered.

"Is that why you're here?"

He shoved me playfully.

"Oh, fuck you."

I shoved him back.

"I have Sebastian for that."

He snorted.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

A bewildered Sebastian found the two of us shouting insults at each other while laughing our heads off. With Damion's cold demeanor, I don't think anyone would have guessed that he was a mischievous little imp. He had a comeback for every insult I shot at him and redirected some of my best one-liners back at me. It was nice to see this side of him, and it brought back memories from when he would mess with Shay. Wait…memories?

 _Shay sat on the couch across from me, engrossed in his textbook. We had a test coming up in chemistry, and he wanted to study for it. It was strange. He was good at everything it seemed. Whether it was grades, sports, or school clubs, he was always the best. Except when it came to science. It seemed foreign to him, almost like he thought the laws governing our world were different._

 _I noticed Damion out of the corner of my eye. He had just come downstairs, snickering to himself. Noticing me, he put a finger to his lips. He pointed to Shay, who had his back turned to him, and showed me a pack of gum in his hands. Wide-eyed, I shook my head. Shay would kill him! Ignoring me, he snuck up behind his older brother and pulled a chewed piece of gum from his mouth. He bent to place the gum in the long, snowy hair when Shay's arm snapped up, grabbing his wrist._

 _"Fuck with my hair, and you'll wake up with none."_

 _Stunned, Damion tried to pull his wrist away._

 _"How did you know I was here?"_

 _Shay snapped the book shut with one hand and stood to face his brother._

 _"I have dealt with your crap long enough to develop "Damion sense". Anytime you try to prank me, I instantly know."_

"Taylor?"

Dazed, I realized Damion was staring at me.

"Sorry. I think I just remembered something."

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"You tried putting gum in Shay's hair, and he caught you."

He frowned.

"Why would I do that? Shay would've killed me."

I shrugged. His guess was as good as mine. Damion pondered on my memory for a bit longer before his eyes lit up.

"Right. I actually had something I needed to say to you." He became serious again. "I know you've gone through a lot, but this running shit needs to stop. You can't run from your problems."

I flushed.

"This is the first time I've run from my problems," I insisted.

"Really? Let's see here, there's Shay's death, finding out your neighbor was a Demon, yes I know about that. Obviously this last incident." He looked at his hand. "So, three major ones that I know about. I'm sure Sebastian over there has more."

The older Demon inclined his head in agreement.

"See? You have a problem. Wait, does her running out of the room count? You know what, I'm counting it. So, four times I know about."

Wow. I really did have a problem. He was right. Be it physically or mentally, I would run from any issue. With the loss of Shay and my child, I tried to evade the subject. I wanted to forget it ever happened, and I guess I couldn't do that. It also seemed to be my go-to when Sebastian and I had issues. The day I met Kane, I was avoiding Sebastian because I was afraid he was upset with me after my outburst. Then, I literally skipped town because I didn't want to face him after losing our child. All it did was make him angry and hurt me in the end. I wasn't even sure of the extent of my injuries at this point, and could be well past the window for magical healing.

"You're right," I confessed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

I turned to Sebastian, my head down.

"I'm sorry I keep running. I know you're just trying to help me. Please forgive me."

He knelt down in front of me, lifting my chin with a finger. I met his warm gaze, smiling as he kissed me.

"You are forgiven, my love, but please don't do it again," he warned me gently.

Damion cleared his throat.

"So, uh, I'm going to have a Cleric check on her soon. Why don't you two take it easy? I'll handle Ciel."

Sebastian grinned, sweeping me into his arms.

"I believe that is an excellent idea."


	20. Chapter 20

Electricity surged through my body. Grimacing, I tightened my grip on Sebastian's hand. This was more painful than I remembered. Allison, the young Cleric who healed me before, squinted in concentration. My injuries were more severe than before, and would take more magic to heal. There was a slight tingling sensation all over my body, but I didn't feel anything shift back into place. That wasn't a good sign. Allison removed her hands looking concerned. She left my bedside to whisper something to Damion. Alarmed, he whispered back, but she only shook her head. I might be outside the window of time to be healed. I shifted more comfortably against my pillows. That was fine. I'm sure I could manage.

"Taylor, we have a problem."

"If I'm outside the healing window, it's okay," I replied.

Damion hesitated.

"It's not…that."

I sat up.

"What's wrong?"

Allison whispered in his ear, and he sighed.

"She healed you the best she could, but there's too much damage. Even a master Cleric would struggle to heal you at this point."

Seeing my face, he reassured me.

"No, no! You're not in danger! You'll just be a little sore for a while."

Giving Damion a look, Allison returned to my side. She put her lips to my ear, whispering in a barely audible voice.

"You will not have children again. There is too much damage."

Blanched, I looked to Sebastian to see if he had heard her. His lips were drawn into a thin line, his eyes pools of lava. He was going to make Kane pay. I squeezed his hand, trying to grab his attention. He kissed my forehead.

"It's fine. I have you."

"Is there anything that can be done?" I asked Allison.

She looked thoughtful, then leaned in to speak.

"Miracle. You may heal naturally. Maybe find someone stronger than Cleric to heal you. Angel, maybe. True Angel."

My heart sang. There was hope! I just needed to capture an Angel! I mean, it was no easy feat, but I was planning on fighting the impossible with Kane. What was a tussle with an Angel compared to that? Grinning I nudged Sebastian.

"You wanna hunt an Angel?"

He chuckled.

"Let's wait until you've healed, my love."

Hey, who knows? Maybe Kane had an Angel in his back pocket. He had to be getting those weird artifacts from somewhere. Actually, that reminded me.

"Damion?"

"Hm?"

"I think Kane has a base in the woods."

"In the Viridi Silva?" he looked confused. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, the camo he was wearing helped him blend in. He also wasn't walking on the path when I ran into him. He was off to the side. That means he knew his way around the forest. The Viridi Silva is also huge! It wouldn't be impossible for him to be hiding in there without anyone knowing."

He rubbed his chin, nodding.

"You have a point. He would also be close enough to get to and from the manor without issue. I'll have my agents check it out."

The rune-covered dagger flashed across my mind.

"He has a knife that can kill anything," I recalled slowly, "There was also a device he used to scan me. I think that's how he knew I was pregnant. Then there's that gauntlet. I don't think it's magical, but that's what he used to hit me with."

The Prince drained of color.

"What did the knife look like?"

"It has this wicked-looking blade with a rune-covered handle."

Mouth opening and closing like a fish, Damion turned on his heel and hurried out the door with Allison not far behind. Sebastian moved from my side, his head turned from me. He started to straighten the room, but he exuded uneasiness. I bit my lip. He knew something about that dagger, and it frightened him. I stumbled out of bed, unsteady on my feet. Allison had healed the sores and cuts, but nothing could be done about my chronic pain and swelling. I staggered over to where Sebastian was folding clothes and wrapped my arms around him. He paused in his task, placing a hand on my head.

"Yes, my love?"

"I won't let him hurt you, okay?"

This made him chuckle.

"I can handle myself."

I squeezed him tighter.

"You know that dagger can hurt you, don't you?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"So, I'm right. Kane wasn't bluffing."

Dropping the shirt in his hands, he faced me, concern written all over his face.

"That dagger does more than hurt Demons," he said, kneeling to look me in the eye, "It will be used to sacrifice you."

"It's connected to the creature with unlimited power."

"Yes. It's the only thing that can wake it, and heaven help us if it does."

He kissed my forehead and returned to his work. I stood there, hands clenched into fists. I wouldn't let Kane hurt Sebastian, and I certainly wouldn't let him sacrifice me. There had to be something I could do! Jaw set with determination, I marched into the bathroom to shower. My lost memories had to play a part in this. Why else would they be gone? Tossing my shirt in a corner, I stopped in front of the bathroom mirror, grimacing at the bruises. Even Allison couldn't fully heal them, though they did look a week old now. I prodded them, surprised at the lack of pain. I guess they just looked bad.

Sebastian was gone when I returned to the bedroom, but a set of clothes had been laid out on the bed. He had chosen a forest green dress that cinched in at my waist, the flowy skirt ending at my knees. The color looked phenomenal on me, and I spun in a circle, admiring Abbi's work. I guess my new clothes had finally come in, and damn the wait was worth it. Beaming at my reflection, I went to hunt down Sebastian.

I found him in the kitchen, his suit jacket tossed over a table. I ogled him in his white-button up shirt. It hugged every curve, leaving little to the imagination. Every muscle rippled against the fabric as he moved. His sleeves were rolled up his elbows, exposing his marble arms. Lost in his cooking, he didn't seem to notice me. I tried to see what he was making, but my basic cooking knowledge failed me. I saw chicken, but what was that? Was that a sauce? Maybe? Curious, I padded closer, bumping into the table. The sudden screech of wood caused me to jump, and caught my Demon's attention. Without removing his gaze from the stove, he addressed me.

"Are you hungry, dear?"

Well, I hadn't been, but whatever he was making smelled divine. Whatever the hell it was.

"Kinda, but I actually had a question."

"Hm?"

"I don't have class today, so do you think we could go to the city? I really want to explore."

Actually, I really wanted to jog some more memories. Something about Starfield had managed to strip away my false ones, and I was convinced that it could help me remember. Exploring was just a plus.

Sebastian mulled it over while he began plating food. I still had no idea what it was, but it looked amazing.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. I did need to go shopping soon."

I cheered.

"Perfect! I just need to find my shoes!"

The Demon rolled his eyes.

"I do still have work to finish, my love. You will need to be patient. Now, go. I will have breakfast out in a moment."

Gleeful, I flounced out of the kitchen and made my trek to the dining hall. Ciel was already sitting at the table, discussing something with Damion. Their heads bent together, they didn't notice me until I sat down. Startled, the two looked up.

"Ah. Morning, sister."

Ciel looked uncomfortable.

"Yes. Good morning. Um, about yesterday…" he trailed off.

"It's fine. I'm not really up to talking about it."

He cleared his throat, looking everywhere but at me.

"Well, I'm here. If you need to talk…or something."

Damion snickered, earning a glare from the boy. God, how things had changed. Once upon a time, I remembered a small boy fearing every sound that Damion made. Now, they were close friends. I always seemed to find them together, engaged in quiet discussions I could never make out. Come to think of it, Damion seemed to be here every day.

"Damion, have you been staying at the manor?"

The Prince nodded, gracefully taking a teacup from Sebastian.

"After your first meeting with Kane, I felt it would be better if I stayed to watch over you. It was also the only thing that would appease Derrick. I'm sure you didn't need him watching your every move." He gave Sebastian a knowing look before returning to me with a smile. "Not that I've minded. I have good company and delicious food. What more could I ask for?"

Ciel, looked away, flushed with embarrassment. Hm. I guess he didn't like being put on the spot.

"Ah, yes. I did have something to discuss with you."

"Huh?"

God, this food tasted even better than it smelled! It took all the restraint I had not to wolf it down. Sebastian found my struggle amusing, gently patting my head as he walked by.

"This is the second time Kane has come to the manor. I'm assuming that it is just far enough away from the city for him to safely visit."

"You want to move me?"

He sighed, setting down his fork.

"That was the original idea, but moving you into the city would lead to more problems. You, despite everything, are still human. Haven cities like Starfield are places where Supernaturals and humans can co-exist peacefully. That doesn't mean they do." He sipped his tea before continuing. "There is a pretty good chance that were you to live inside the city, you would be attacked by a Supernatural. God help you if they were to ever find out you were Kane's sacrifice. I'd be finding pieces of you all over the city."

That was…graphic.

"So, what's the plan, then?"

"I've hired three…maids. Yes, let's go with maids. They are powerful Supernaturals that I'm hoping will give Kane pause before attempting to seek out the manor."

So, babysitters. Because one overprotective Demon was not enough. I sighed. I was never going to have a moment to myself, was I?

"They will be here tomorrow morning, so please proceed with caution for today."

"I plan on going into the city today. Will that be a problem?" I asked irritably.

Ignoring my tone, Damion addressed the butler.

"She will not leave you side, correct?"

"Even if I must chain her," Sebastian declared.

"Then I see no issue. Ciel?"

The boy's head shot up from his food.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm sure I can manage."

He gave Damion a look I couldn't decipher. The Prince raise an eyebrow, a sly grin forming behind his teacup. What was going on with those two? God, I hope they weren't plotting something. One devious little devil was enough. Two working together? Absolute hell.

"I suppose you will leaving soon," Damion stating, setting down his cup. "I'm afraid I have business to attend to. Excuse me."

Another look passed between the two, and then Damion was gone. I studied Ciel as he finished eating, trying to figure out what the hell was up with those two. The young boy's face betrayed nothing. Draining his teacup, he stood and addressed his butler.

"I will not have need of you services for the rest of the day. I only ask that you ensure that no harm comes to Ms. Wilson."

The older Demon bowed.

"Of course."

He inclined his head towards me.

"Enjoy your outing."

I waited about ten minutes after the young boy left before getting to my feet.

"Those two are up to something," I stated, "and I plan on finding out what."

Sebastian smirked, clearing the table.

"I'm sure you are quite mistaken, but I will not stop you."

I scampered out of the dining hall, trying to find out where Ciel had gone. These winding halls made it so easy to get lost, but I was starting to find my way around. This hallway went back towards my room. That one would lead to the grand staircase to the massive ballroom. This one led to Ciel's study. Oh? Were those voices I heard? Crouching, I snuck closer to the door of the study. Ciel's soft voice could be heard within, sounding worried. Curious, I gently cracked open the door and peeked inside. The blunette was sitting behind his desk, moving his hands frantically. He seemed to be speaking to someone. Inching closer, I tried to hear what he was saying.

"This is not fine!" Ciel hissed, "We can't be doing this!"

"Are you saying you don't feel the same?" a familiar voice purred.

This took Ciel aback.

"What? I-! Of course not!" his cheeks flushed. "I'm just saying it isn't proper!"

"Why? It is because I'm male? Too young?" the voice sounded exasperated. "None of that truly matters."

The blunette jumped to his feet.

"You're a Prince! I'm stuck in a thirteen year-old body! How does none of that matter?!"

Damion shushed him.

"Do you want your butler or Ms. Wilson to hear you?"

Ciel scowled.

"If you think Sebastian doesn't know, you're a fool. Nothing escapes that man. Nothing! He lets you think he's clueless, then hints at what he knows when you least expect it. He thinks it funny!"

The Prince came into view, closing the distance between them.

"So be it. Then only Ms. Wilson is unaware, and why not tell her? Are you embarrassed?"

The boy looked away.

"I don't want assumptions to be made."

The Prince leaned closer, inches from Ciel's face.

"Of what? This?"

Grabbing the boy's shirt, Damion brought his lips to Ciel's, causing the boy to turn bright red. He tried to push the Prince away, but Damion only held him tighter. A sigh escaped the boy, and his eye closed. His hands found the Prince's snowy hair, pulling it free of its braid. Hand over my mouth, I tried not to gasp. Damion and Ciel were in love? Oh, god, I had so many questions!

The two pulled apart, the Prince caressing Ciel's cheek.

"I know you feel it," he said, his voice raspy, "Don't deny it."

Hesitantly, Ciel leaned in to kiss him. Damion met his lips, a low growl forming in his throat. Okay, this was going somewhere I didn't need to see. Crawling away from the door, I used a wooden bench to help me to my feet. I tried my best to be quiet, not wanting to disturb the two in the study. I gave myself a moment to steady myself before sneaking away. To my dismay, I bumped against a table, slamming it into the wall with a loud 'thud'. I slapped my hands over my mouth to muffle my startled squeak. Ciel cried out in alarm from the study, ignoring Damion's throaty growl to calm himself.

"Sebastian! Is that you?" the boy called out frantically.

Oh, shit! Oh, shit! What was I going to do?!

"Yes, my lord," a rich voice answered.

Sebastian opened the study door, motioning for me to hide. Panicked, I crouched behind the door, praying Ciel wouldn't leave the room.

"I was coming to let you know Ms. Wilson and I will be leaving soon."

I could hear Ciel's relieved sigh.

"Very well. You're free to go."

"Of course."

Sebastian started to close the door.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

The boy's voice turned icy.

"You saw nothing."

The man bowed, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, my lord."

He shut the door, a hand over his mouth to silence his laughter. With his free hand, he gestured for me to follow him. Cautiously, I darted after him back to our room. Once inside, he burst out laughing. I stared at him, unsure of how to react.

"Forgive me," he said, pulling himself together, "Very rarely do I find my young master in such a compromising position."

"How long have you known about this?"

He shrugged.

"For a while, I suppose. The young master was always so desperate to please the Prince, but I assumed it was politically-based. Then, a few months ago, I found them sleeping together. I usually wake him at seven each morning, but I decided to let him sleep in that day." He chuckled. "He looked so sweet in the Prince's arms."

Well, things were starting to make sense now. They were always together, speaking softly to each other. Then there was the looks that passed between them. I don't think I remembered a time where Damion wasn't sitting in Ciel's study drinking tea, now that I thought about it. Hm. As long as they were happy, I suppose.

"Why don't they want me to know about it?"

"My young master is from a time where relationships like his were not…accepted. It will take time, but I'm sure he tell you soon enough. Now, shall we go?"

I loved the Art District. While it sported the same sandy-colored stone buildings as the rest of the city, it was lost beneath a multitude of colors. Vibrant colors dotted the street, the buildings reminding me of a box of crayons. Only the road remained bare of paint, the sidewalks decorated with thousands of different images from a thousand different hands. Music floated from the numerous karaoke bars, some accompanied by beautiful voices, others by the sound of something dying. Giggling, I peeked in the window to see three girls singing painfully to a country song. The sound brought a grimace to my Demon's face.

"I don't think anything can improve that ungodly screeching," he muttered, striding swiftly away.

"It'll be better when the sun goes down, I'm sure. Maybe we could stop by on our way back?"

He grunted, shielding his ears from a high-pinched shriek from another singer.

"If you plan on singing, promise me you won't sound like that."

"No promises," I chirped, "I have no idea if I can sing. No memories, remember?"

We passed into the residential area of the Diamond District, and I stopped, taking in the salty scent of the ocean. I regretted not bringing a bathing suit, but today was about exploring, not swimming. Hearing Sebastian call my name, I giggled and dashed after him. True to its name, the Diamond District was home to the wealthiest families in Starfield. Each house was almost as large as the manor, though more modern in appearance. Housewives gossiped in lawn chairs, peering over their sunglasses at us. There were some obvious Supernatural races among them, such as the feathered Harpies and heavily sun-screened Vampires. I only saw one crimson-eye Demon among the women, a scowl on her face as we passed holding hands. Other races were hard to determine, as they all looked human. Most had a second form, such as Werewolves or Succubi. Witches and Mages were just humans with an innate affinity for magic. I think there were different types of Demons, but I wasn't familiar with them. Strange. You would think that would be the one race I would know the best, being engaged to the Crown Prince and all.

We passed down a street when the charred remains of a house stood. The front of it had collapsed, giving the house a gaping maw that made me shudder. I stood there, gazing into the blackened house, a chill going down my spine. Something about that place was terrifying. As I turned away, I felt something warm against my throat. The mysterious pendent from my dream was giving off heat, like it had been sitting in the sun all day. Frowning, I looked back at the house. A man with long silvery hair stood on the lawn in front of it, a hand pressed to his cheek as he stared into the house. Intrigued, I walked over to him.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

The man turned, grinning when he saw me.

"Ah, yes. Hello." He giggled behind a long sleeve. "Don't you find this so interesting? A burnt house here? Why! I would think someone would have torn it down."

Okay. This guy was little off his rocker. I studied him for a moment, trying to gauge if he was dangerous. There was a long scar that crossed his face, disappearing beneath long bangs that hid his eyes. He wore a curious black hat that looked like it belonged in a museum that he tipped ever so slightly to me. Hm. Crazy, maybe, but not dangerous.

"It is curious, isn't it?" I replied, turning to face the house. "Though, a bit unnerving, don't you think?"

The man snorted.

"Unnerving? I think you are mistaken. Children seem to enjoy climbing amongst the ruins. Would children play somewhere scary?"

No, I wasn't mistaken. The house was definitely frightening. If I stared at it too long, I could almost smell smoke.

I looked strangely at the man.

"I don't know about the kids you're talking about, but that house is definitely creepy. I think someone died in there." No, not one. "A massacre," I breathed, stepping back.

The man's face sobered. Brushing the bangs from his face, he peered into my face with gold-green eyes. He was a Reaper? Damnit, Derrick! Did you send someone to watch me? My phone started to ring, breaking me from my thoughts. An irritated voice growled at me.

"Where are you?"

"Sorry! I got sidetracked looking at a house." I searched for the street sign. "Oh! It looks like I'm on Maiden…Lane."

 _I tried to think of the street I used to live at, but it just wouldn't come to me. I was pretty sure it was something Lane, but what was that something?_

The man beside me put a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards him wide-eyed, Sebastian's calm voice telling me to stay where I was. He gazed into my eyes, as if searching for something. Then, leaning closer, he whispered in my ear.

"Do you remember?"

My phone fell from my hand, the screen cracking on the pavement. The screen showed Sebastian's name across it, the words 'call ended' beneath it. Leading me by the hand, the strange man guided me to the charred house. The acidic smell of smoke filled my lungs and I found myself surrounded by fire.

" _No! Don't go in there!"_

 _I ignore Stacy's shrieking and continue running to the flaming monster that was once my home. Three cars sit in the driveway, Mom's, Dad's, and Skye's. I need to save them! I run as fast as my ten-year old legs will take me, and suddenly I'm surrounded by unbearable heat. My eyes sting from the smoke, but I don't let that stop me. I run down the first hallway I see, calling out for my parents and Skye and Jessica. Stumbling past blackened walls, I realize that I'm heading towards my Dad's study. I have a few coughing fits before I reach the heavy doors with the stained glass lilies. The door is the only thing not burning, and I notice it is slightly ajar. Desperately screaming for my Dad, I burst into the room, startling a large robed figure standing before a large wooden cross. There were five crosses leaning against the wall, four of them occupied. Horrified, I fell to my knees. A scream echoed through the room, and it took me a moment to recognize that it was my own. Upon each cross was my family, red rivers staining the wood they hung from. The empty one rested between Skye and Jessica, and I knew I was going to die. A voice in my head screamed for me to run, but it felt like I was fused to the ground. The robed figure seemed genuinely surprised I was there, but simply shrugged and reached out to grab me. Just before his fingertips brushed against my arm, a man's voice called out my name. Hissing, the man turned and fled out the door on the other side. His robe lifted ever so slightly, and I swore the man's skin was covered with shiny green scales._

"Do you remember?"

I was kneeling in the study, the strange man beside me. On the wall in front of me were the charred outlines of five crosses. Dark brown rivers stained the wooden floors, marking where blood had once spilled. The man asked his question again, and this time I answered.

"Not enough," I whispered, "Not nearly enough."

"You will."

He disappeared from my side, but I barely noticed. This had been my home, once. I used to have a family. Now, all that remained was this shell of a house and the outlines of the crosses. I heard my name being called, and I rose. Stumbling, I walked towards the voice in a trance. I could see fire out of the corner of my eye, but it would be gone when I turned my head. A tall man appeared before me in the remains of the hallway, his red eyes glowing. Without a word, I grabbed his hand and took him to the study. He spoke to me, but I couldn't understand what he was saying through the pounding of my head. In the study, I pointed to the outlines. Sebastian gave me a concerned look.

"What is it?"

I pressed his hand against the first outline.

"This is my father." I moved his hand to the next one. "My mother, my brother."

I paused, hovering over the next one before skipping to the last one.

"My sister." I moved his hand back. "And me."

I dropped his hand and sat cross-legged on the ground. After a moment, Sebastian did the same.

"I was ten," I said, staring blankly at the wall. "I was only ten, and I watched them die."

"What do you remember?"

I looked at him.

"Fire. Blood. A Supernatural." I motioned to the wall. "My life has consisted of nothing but death and misery. Everything I love dies. My family, my fiancée, my _child_. When does it end?"

He didn't answer.

"This world is just out to get me," I declared bitterly, "and you're next on its list."

Arms wrapped around me.

"I won't leave you, my love," he promised.

"No, you won't. Because I've had enough of losing people."

I stood, glaring at the outlines.

"I'm going to get stronger," I swore, "and I will protect the ones I love."

I placed a hand on my cross.

"And my enemies will burn."


	21. Chapter 21

Things were going to change. I was done losing people, done running, and certainly done with Kane's little cult. Fuck him and his stupid knife. He wanted a fight? Well, he had one. Fuming, I picked up the menu for the tenth time and scanned through it. I was getting a burger. I didn't care how undignified I would look eating it. I was mad and hungry. Where the hell was the server?

"Taylor."

I peered over the menu. Sebastian still wore the same concerned look he had back at the house. Granted, my outburst about "burning my enemies" had been a bit gleeful, but I was perfectly sane. Just really pissed off.

"I'm fine."

He put his head in his hands.

"I'm having trouble believing that. You learn that your family, the one you had no memory of, died horribly in front of you. You have a small outburst, threaten to "burn your enemies", then march right to this diner. Do you see my issue?"

"I was hungry," I grumbled.

Sebastian waited until the server had left with our orders before continuing.

"I might have believed that had we not walked past ten other restaurants on the way here. You came to this specific diner. Why?"

This was where I realized I wasn't who I thought I was. This is the same booth where I learned my memories were lies. That spot in front of the door is where my life fell apart before my eyes, leaving me with more questions I could possibly answer. This diner is where I started to learn the truth, and I needed to know more.

"I want to jog my memory. Learn something useful for once."

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Taylor, you're not thinking clearly." He sighed. "Hell, I'm not thinking clearly. We just lost our child! This is much better than running, but this isn't how you handle death."

I crossed my arm defensively.

"No, it's not. That will happen tonight when I bawl my eyes out. Right now, I get to be angry. It makes me feel better."

The server returned with our food. My water watered at the greasy monstrosity before me with its delightfully melted cheese. Ecstatic, I bit into it, relishing how juicy it was. God, I needed this. Avoiding my partner's questions was just a plus. Sebastian sipped at his wine glass disapprovingly, though I wasn't sure if it was because of my answer or how I was eating. Probably both.

"We need to talk about what happened," he said finally.

I swallowed, wiping my face with a napkin.

"I'm pretty sure we don't."

His face darkened.

"Taylor, that was my child, too. I have every right to know what exactly occurred, start to finish."

I pushed my plate to the side and leaned on the table.

"Look, I get you're pissed, upset, whatever! I'm sure you need to talk about it. It's healthy, and it helps with the grieving process. What you don't need to know is what happened in that forest, okay? I gave you the basics."

He leaned forward, arms folded over his chest.

"Yes, the basics. That consisted of saying that Kane beat you and forced a miscarriage. I want to know _exactly_ how he laid his hands on you so I can repay the favor."

He was starting to piss me off. Yeah, it was his child, and he had every right to be angry, but he wasn't there. He knows we lost our child because I told him. I lived it. The blood and pain and fear were not just words to me. I could still see Kane's distorted face, feel my scalp burning as he held me by hair as his fist connected with my stomach. Why did he want to know this so badly?!

I stood slamming my hands on the table.

"You want to know? Fine! He started by threatening to torture you. He was going to cut you up into littles pieces and send them to me with a recording of your screams if I conceived again! You know what he did next? He punched me in the stomach until I was sick, and left me bleeding on the ground. But that wasn't enough for him, oh no! Then this bastard _kicks_ me like a fucking ball!"

Sebastian has risen, his pale face strained.

"What? You don't what to hear anymore? Well, too bad! I almost died! That monster was planning on beating me to death!"

He grabbed my arm.

"Stop. Not here."

I tried to snatch it away.

"Fuck that. You wanted to hear it."

He yanked me out of the diner by my arm, jaw clenched.

"Not. Here."

Sebastian led me into a nearby alley before releasing my arm. His eyes were glowing a terrifying shade of red that dampened my anger. A vein pulsed in his forehead as he paced, his steps brisk, but stiff. A hand waved impatiently for me to continue, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. Shame washed over me. He looked like a caged animal.

"There was a lot of pain," I continued, my tone soft, "and blood. My brain didn't process what that meant until after the Dryads pulled me into the forest clearing."

Delicate green faces passed before my eyes.

"He drew back for the killing blow, but I was saved by the Dryads. They dragged me away from him into the clearing. I remember that there was a barrier he couldn't pass through, and there was a sound in the forest that drove him off."

Kane's furious face flashed before me, pounding against an invisible barrier before shifting into the ocean blue Water Nymph, her full lips pouting.

"A Water Nymph from the pond tried to assist, but by then it was too late. She and the Dryads washed the blood from me. The elder Dryad healed me enough that I wouldn't die, but Kane did too much damage at that point. I was in shock. In mere seconds, I had discovered and lost my child. Then I blamed myself. I still do. I know that if I hadn't wandered off, I never would have run into Kane. Had I stayed in the Market District, our child would still be alive. We'd be setting up a nursery, not planning a funeral."

Sebastian had stopped pacing, his eyes hidden beneath his raven hair. He steadied himself against the wall of the adjacent building, his free hand curling into a fist. I debated if I should finish. Every word seemed to drive a knife into his chest, and I hated myself for being so stupid. Of course this would hurt him. He didn't have to be in the forest to see the bruises on my stomach or witness my nervous breakdown.

"The Water Nymph opened a portal. The first one would have taken me to you." He looked up at this, his eyes haunted, "I should have stepped through. I wanted to. I wanted you to comfort me. I wanted to cry into your chest. But I couldn't face you. I knew you would be angry I had disobeyed you, and I thought you would blame me. No, I knew you would blame me.

I know I wasn't thinking rationally when I took the second portal to the train station. Nothing mattered to me at that point, and I just wanted to run away from what happened. I could reason enough to know you would come after me, so when people asked me where I was going, I lied. I needed to throw you off my trail until I knew what to do.

At the mountain village, I heard about a cliff called Lover's Dive. At that point, I was weary and sore, and wanted my misery to end. I continued spreading false stories just in case you realized where I went before making the trek up there. I knew I needed a Cleric about halfway to the mushroom forest. I had started bleeding again and the pain in my stomach was unbearable. To be honest, I don't remember reaching the forest. I remember being in so much pain that I ate one of the mushrooms, hoping it was poisonous. Instead, it caused hallucinations. Of you."

I paused, letting out a sigh.

"At first, I thought it was you. I tried to run from it, but ended up tripping and falling through it. That's when I realized what they were. So, I continued to the cliff, too high to feel the pain, but too sober to forget. I just kept telling myself it would be over soon. I would reach the cliff and fall to my death. Fuck Kane. Fuck what happened.

There was a small part of me that hoped you would find me. Not to stop me from dying, but rather so I could tell you goodbye. To say how sorry I was and to beg your forgiveness before I jumped. I thought you were a hallucination when I reached you. I guess you assumed that from how I was acting, or realized I was having a nervous breakdown. I was angry when you stopped me. How could you possibly understood how I felt? Now? I don't even know how I feel.

It hurts to think about it, but I can't get the image of blood out of my head. I don't want to think about what could have been, but I keep imaging what the nursery would look like. What our child would have looked like. I thought throwing myself into rediscovering my identity would help, but it seems that I only have more fuel for nightmares. I'm afraid to sleep tonight. I don't want to relive either of these memories. I don't want to feel that pain all over again. I'm just…afraid."

I let my voice trail off. Sebastian had covered his face with his hand, his broad shoulders slumping. He looked beyond his years, and I half-expected his dark hair to turn gray. Hesitantly, I reached out to touch his arm. He flinched at my touch, and I drew away. He wouldn't look at me or respond to my voice. I was convinced he wanted nothing to do with me and my heart broke. I stood there, tears threatening to spill, before slowly turning and leaving him in the alley. I stepped back into the diner, ignoring the stares. Sitting down at my booth, I waved the server over.

"I need a box and the check," I said hoarsely.

I packed up my burger, wondering if Sebastian would reappear. I searched for him among the people outside the windows, but couldn't find him. It had started to rain, the gray overcast in sync with my mood. Normally, Sebastian would pay for our meals, but he hadn't returned when the check came so I mutely handed the server my card. I hadn't needed to use my stipend with Ciel providing for all my needs, so I had a decent amount saved up. With the bill paid, I got up and left, tears running down my face. I searched the alley, but he was no longer there. I stood there for a moment, rain plastering my hair to my face. Maybe if I waited, he would come back. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, but the tall man was nowhere to be found. I decided to walk in the direction of the manor, hoping to find where Sebastian had parked the car. I passed through the Market District into the start of the little suburbs. The car was still sitting in its spot by the jewelers, and I checked to see if it locked. It wasn't. Sliding into the driver's seat, I looked for the spare keys. Sebastian always left a set in the car so I could listen to the radio on days I hurt too much to go in the store with him. I found them in the center console beneath a tiny legal pad. Sighing, I started the car up. I had no idea if I knew how to drive, but there was no way I would survive the walk to the manor. Biting my lip, I put the car into the reverse and started to back up. Successfully avoiding other cars, I put the car in drive and turned onto the road. I had definitely done this before. My body seemed to move on its own, keeping the car neatly between the lines while adjusting the mirrors to my height. At a red light, I put the car in park and adjusted the seat so I could see over the wheel better. While I struggled to find the lever for the seat, the passenger door opened. Startled, I tried to shift gears and take off, but forgot to put my foot on the brake. Hissing, I did so as the door shut.

"The light is green."

Sebastian sat next to me, brushing dripping hair from his eyes. His suit clung to him, drops of water absorbing into the seat. He met my dumbfounded gaze and motioned to the light.

"Dear, it's green."

An angry beep snapped me out my trance, and I quickly shifted gears and continued driving. Beside me, Sebastian had removed his gloves and jacket, tossing them to the back. His button-up shirt had fared no better, but he only sighed and sat back. At the next red light, I restarted my hunt for the seat lever. Leaning over me, Sebastian placed my hand on a switch on the side of the seat. Oh! It even lifted my seat up some! He started to return to his seat, then paused, his face level with mine. A soft smile crossed his face, and he kissed me gently. I tried to kiss him back, but he pulled away, pointing to the light. It was green. Huffing, I put my focus back on the road. Thankfully, there were no more lights before we reached the manor. I immediately put the car in park and turned to claim my kiss, but Sebastian was already gone. Disappointed, I headed into the manor.

Damion and Ciel were in sitting in one of the sun rooms, watching the rain on the floor in front of the window. The young boy was curled up against the snowy-haired Prince, sipping from a teacup. He grimaced.

"Tea-making is not a specialty of mine," he grumbled.

Damion chuckled, drinking heartily from his own cup.

"You've relied on Sebastian for so long that I'm not surprised," he took another sip, "It is quite terrible, but you went to so much trouble to make it for me."

It was heartwarming to see, and I felt a grin form on my face. They were so cute together, the Prince and the master. It would be a shame to ruin such a beautiful moment, but I couldn't help myself.

"Get a room, you two," I called to them from the doorway.

Ciel almost hit the ceiling. Panicked, he jumped to his feet, trying to straighten his clothing and tousled hair. He could barely stammer out a coherent sentence as he approached me, his face burning. Forever his opposite, Damion remained seated, unfazed by my presence. Long snowy hair fell past his shoulders in a messy wave, the band for his braid lost. He slightly turned his head towards me, a smile playing at his lips.

"Welcome home, sister."

Ciel had fallen silent, his head down. He stood stiffly, fists at his side. I remembered Sebastian's words. He lived in a time where being with the same gender was looked down upon. It was clear he loved Damion, but that same love fought with the morals and beliefs he had grown up with. I patted his head gently. Times had changed.

"I find hot chocolate is better for rainy days," I said thoughtfully, "I like mine with a pinch of cinnamon."

The boy looked up at me, his brilliant blue eye laced with fear and hesitation.

"Do you love him?"

He glanced back to Damion, then nodded.

"Then I wish you all the happiness in the world."

I gave his head a final pat and turned to leave. Ciel grabbed my arm, stopping me. He avoided my gaze, but I could see he was smiling.

"Thank you."

"Of course. We're family, right?"

I left him standing there with his mouth agape. The little lord seemed to forget that I knew him as the young boy who loved my dog. He was the brat that Sebastian couldn't stand some days, but who held a special place in his heart. To me, he was the young boy who provided for me simply because I had nowhere to go. The boy who talked to me each morning, and asked how my schooling was going. It was at his feet I often found my dog, with a box of dog treats on his desk. I was fully aware that he was far older than Damion, but he was a child to me, all the same. His gruff presence had become a necessary part of my life, and I couldn't imagine my life without it. Isn't that what family was? Smiling, I headed to my room.

A bouquet of blue rose waited for me on the bed, petals damp with rain. I edged towards them suspiciously. Okay, so these were either from Sebastian, which would melt my heart, or from Kane, which would scare the shit out of me. I picked them up, entranced by the fragrant scent. A small card had be slipped into the ribbon holding the flowers together. Carefully, I slide the card free. Please don't be Kane. Please don't be Kane…

"To my love of life," it read, "May these be a reminder of your beauty."

I sat on the bed cradling the roses in my arm as I read the card over and over. Even his handwriting was perfect, its beautiful looping letters an art of its own. This sweet gesture was a reminder that he still loved me no matter what happened. The flower were placed in an empty vase, the card placed beside them. I stared at them with wonder, my heart singing. A soft rap on the door stole my attention and I turned to see Ciel standing in the doorway.

"What's up?"

"It seems your maids have arrived early. Would you care to meet them?"

I followed him to the ballroom where Damion stood before three woman, speaking softly. Upon seeing me, he gestured for me to join him.

"Sister! Come meet your maids!"

The three woman did not look like maids. The first woman looked like a giant. Easily taller than Sebastian, she had skin the color of cinnamon with red braids pulled back into a massive ponytail. Built like a bodybuilder, I feared for anyone who made the mistake of fighting her. Arms crossed over her chest, she beamed down at me with kind eyes. The second woman did not take kindly to being called a maid. A frown on her ruby lips, she stared holes into Damion with her dark eyes. Raven curls spiraled down her back, the color contrasting prettily against her ivory skin. Dressed in a fitted black dressed with dagged sleeves, she looked like an enchantress. The final woman caught me off guard. Clothed in flowing white robes, this woman could have been my twin. Long brown hair fought to escape her hood, and her porcelain hands flipped through a book as she sat demurely on a stool. She looked up with a sweet smile. It was uncanny how much we looked alike, from face structure to body shape. The only discerning difference between us was our eye color. While mine were a stony gray, hers were a deep sapphire blue.

"Uh…hello."

Damion motioned to the tall woman.

"This is Chief Nali of the Amazons. Her swordsmanship is legendary, and she has never lost a battle."

Nali greeted me with a slap to the back.

"It is good to meet you!"

Next was the enchantress.

"Lacey, the Witch Queen. She has an extensive knowledge of plants and potions with a mastery of Artifact Magic."

She simply nodded her head at me.

"And finally, the Princess Mage, Alexandra. She is the only Mage to ever master six of the seven types of Elemental Magic. Her specialty is in Light Magic, and she has earned the rank of Master Cleric."

Alexandra rose gracefully from her seat and curtsied.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I looked at Damion.

"Did-are-what-? Those aren't maids!"

Lacey rolled her eyes.

"At least someone gets it," she grumbled.

Damion shrugged.

"They may not look the part, but I'm sure you will manage."

What? He-he had to be insane! I knew who these women were, if only by name. Nali was the leader of the female race known as Amazons. They were considered to be the strongest race in terms of battle and war. No race would ever willingly fight them. Lacey? She was the ageless ruler over Witches. It was her who decided who would or would not learn magic, regardless of potential. She was a frightening person to cross, as she had the power to wipe out armies with a single spell. Alexandra was next in line for the throne over the Mages. It was said that at ten years old, she had gone before the Mage Council in order to enter school. At the time, female Mages were not allowed formal education, their magic only aiding them as wives and mothers. The Council had laughed at her request, shooing her away. Stubborn, she claimed that they were afraid to lose to a child and stated she could beat each one of them at their own element. Infuriated, each Mage went against her, testing the strength of their magic against her own. She defeated each one with ease until she face a Mage with Dark Magic. In a sweet voice, she admitted that she was unable to use that type of Magic, but would gladly test against another Element he had mastered. The Dark Mage refused, stating that was clear her power was far greater than his own. Within the following months, female Mages were allowed formal education, Alexandra included.

These women were not maids. Not even close. They were extremely powerful Supernaturals with much better things to do than look after a single human girl. What the hell was Damion thinking?!

"M-manage? You do realize who they are, right? Right?!"

Alexandra tittered behind a delicate hand.

"The poor thing is in shock. Did you keep us a secret, dear Prince?"

Lacey sighed irritably.

"It would seem that way. I thought you had more sense, Damion."

Damion looked sheepish.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked between clenched teeth.

He put his hands up in defeat.

"Now, now. I may not have been entirely truthful, but these three are here for you. They will ensure that Kane can't get near you until we learn what exactly he's doing."

"So you hired bodyguards."

"Well…"

"We came one our own," Nali piped up. "Your death would lead to the ruin of our people, so we had to do something."

"What better than to personally guard the sacrifice?" Alexandra added sweetly.

Lacey brushed imaginary dust off her dress.

"These two dragged me along," she growled.

"You presence is absolutely needed!" Alexandra cried, "Who else will provide potions and salves to heal our precious charge?"

"You're literally a Cleric!" the Witch snapped back.

"Yes, but there only so much I can do," the Mage said with a pout.

Nali grinned.

"I wouldn't have anyone else at my side!" she boomed, slapping her on back.

Lacey almost toppled over.

"Must you do that?" she hissed, rubbing her back.

The Amazon only laughed boisterously.

Um. Okay. So, three extremely powerful Supernaturals were going to be my bodyguards, and I had a feeling that they could give Sebastian a run for his money. Which reminded me.

"Damion, have you seen Sebastian?"

His brow furrowed.

"No. Did something happen?"

Lacey's eyes lit up.

"Ah! The Demon asked me to give this to you," she said, pulling a letter from her sleeve.

I scowled at Sebastian's beautiful script. I swear to God…

"Taylor,

I'm afraid that I will be away for a few weeks. There are some matters I must attend to, but I have faith that your maids will adequately serve you in my absence. Please, take care of yourself. I would hate to come home with you in pieces.

Sebastian"

"That son of a bitch!"

I stormed off, my three maids following me with a shrug. I needed to call him. That stupid, _idiotic_ bastard! Snatching my phone off the bed, I searched for him in my contacts. My maids were making themselves comfortable on the couch, Nali flipping through channels. She and Alexandra were immediately absorbed into _Say Yes to the Dress_ , but Lacey's gaze never left me, her neck craning to see me through the doorframe. My hands shook as it rang. He couldn't be this stupid. God, please tell me he wasn't this stupid! After ringing for what seemed like forever, it went to voicemail. Oh, hell no. You are _not_ going to ignore me. I called him again, listening to it ring before going to voicemail. He picked up on my third attempt.

"Darling, I'm afraid I'm in the middle of something."

"Where are you?" my voice quivered

There was a pause, and I heard muffled voices in the background.

"Damnit, Sebastian! Tell me where you are!"

"Calm down, my love. I'm fine."

That did not reassure me.

"Are you going after Kane?" I hissed.

He chuckled.

"No, of course not. I'm not so foolish as to walk into the lion's den."

I sagged with relief.

"Oh, thank god. If you had…" I let my threat trail off.

"What would you have done?"

He sounded amused.

"I would have hunted you down, killed him, and then dragged you back here. In chains. Or worse!"

"Dear, you aren't serious."

There was a hard edge to his voice.

"Don't test me. I refuse to have you show up in a box with a damn audio recording."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Lacy sat beside me, her hand out.

"Give me the phone."

Sullenly, I handed it over. Shoving a mass of curls over her shoulder, she put the phone to her ear.

"Demon. Yes? Yes. Well, what else did you expect her to think with that damned cryptic letter? Of course I did. Well, are you? Oh. _Oh_. No, of course not. Hm? Yes, I can do that. …Hmph. Would you like to speak to her?"

She handed me back the phone, a sly smile on her face.

"Sebastian?"

"I am not going after Kane. Okay? What I'm doing has absolutely _nothing_ to do with him. Will you believe me, now?"

I glanced at Lacey. The Witch nodded her head.

"Okay."

His rich voice brightened.

"Good! I will be back as soon as I can."

He hesitated.

"I love you, dear."

"I-I love you, too."

Was I blushing?

Lacey leaned over me.

"Goodnight, Demon. My young charge needs her rest."

"Ah, I suppose I should let you go. Goodnight, dear. Sleep well."

When the call ended, Lacey took my phone and put it on my desk.

"Put your mind at ease," she said, turning to face me. "Your Demon is not going after Kane. I will know if he does, and he does not want that. Now, I plan on retiring to my room. Nali and Alexandra will be just in the other room in you need anything."

With that, she glided away, hands clasped before her. She had been almost motherly towards me, this regal Witch, and I found I didn't mind. It was comforting, though not quite as comforting as having Sebastian beside me. Hm. Maybe having these maids by my side wouldn't be so bad. Nali's voice rang out in approval over something on the screen, the Mage beside her giggling. At the very least, my life wouldn't be boring.


	22. Chapter 22

"Come, my lady!"

I huffed, struggling to keep pace with Nali. Damn my short legs. I didn't have a chance in hell of keeping up with this woman. Across the lawn, Alexandra sat prettily in the shade of large tree, encouraging me with her sweet voice. Groaning, I chased after Nali. I was already regretting this.

"My lady, try to keep up!" the Amazon called out.

With the absence of my protective Demon, I had decided that I wanted to learn how to fight. I thought it was clever at the time. One of my maids was a powerful Amazon, and there was plenty of time to learn after I got out of class. Nali was even thrilled when I asked her. What could go wrong? Well, me. My illness did not mesh well with the strict exercise routine Nali had me on, but I didn't want to complain. Patient and kind, the Amazon let me go at my pace, bumping up the difficulty slowly. She never said a cruel word or jape about how slow I was or laughed when I could barely pick up a practice sword. Instead, she simply tailored my lessons to fight my weak body. Alexandra would sit on the sidelines to cheer me on, her face bright with joy when I succeeded at something new. On the other hand, Lacey would scrutinize my every move. Her role was not to support, but rather to prevent. Her sharp eyes would pick up on every twisted ankle and pulled muscle, and would end the lesson if she deemed necessary. It had happened less and less over the month, but I knew she was still watching.

I reached Nali, gasping for breath. She beamed down at me, a practice sword in her hand.

"Let us try again, my lady!"

Grunting, I lifted the other sword off the ground. It had become significantly easier over time, but I could still barely move it to deflect the Amazon's attacks. Gripping the hilt with two hands, I got into the stance Nali drilled into my head. Left foot out a little, legs apart just enough to keep me from getting pushed over. The Amazon put a hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me. When I didn't fall over, she nodded with a grunt.

"Good, good. Now, you are not holding a two-handed sword. It goes in one hand. Grasp it like this. Good. Trying swinging it."

God, this damn thing was heavy.

"Good. Now, let us practice and build up the muscles in your arm."

We started slowly, Nali using barely any force behind her blows. I was still struggling to bring my sword up to meet hers, but at least I was making contact now. My small improvement did not miss my teacher and she praised me loudly between strikes.

"Much better! Bring your arm up more! Good! Good!"

Alexandra cheered from under her tree, and even Lacey cracked a smile. Had I really made that much improvement?

"Taylor!"

Damion's voice rang out across the lawn. Distracted, I turned to find him, my arm partially up to block my teacher's attack. Responding a moment too late, Nali's sword cracked against my arm, causing me to yelp.

"Oh! My lady!"

Nali dropped her sword and gently checked my arms for broken bones. Lacey was immediately beside us, with the Mage not far behind her.

"I'm fine! It just stings!"

It wasn't the first bruise Nali had left on me, but there had been a few mishaps than ended in broken bones due to her overwhelming strength. Sighing with relief, the Amazon released my arm.

"Yes, just a sting."

The Witch just shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Alexandra gave me a hug, praising me in her high, sweet voice, the scent of lilacs washing over me. Damion jogged over to us, no doubt to see how badly I had hurt myself this time.

"Are you okay?"

I rubbed my arm.

"Yeah. I let myself get distracted. What did you need?"

He lit up.

"Ah! I just got off the phone with Sebastian. He should be home some time tonight."

Truly? I squealed with delight. My beautiful partner would be home soon! My maids shared my excitement. Nali was determined to have me show off my new ability, and it took some convincing to let me practice a little more first. Alexandra was already deciding how to do my hair, giggling like a school girl. Even Lacey was excited, though there seemed to be a sly glint in her eye.

I spent the rest of the day nervously preparing. The suite needed to be cleaned of the numerous bags of cheese puffs that Nali enjoyed while watching TV and Alexandra's endless make-up bags. The two had rooms of their own, but spent most of their nights in the living room. Lacey would join them every so often, but would always retire to her room before long. My own clothes were strewn about the room from the Mage helping me pick out an outfit. God, I never knew how much Sebastian did on a daily basis. I was struggling to clean up one suite dominated by four women. I could barely imagine the amount of work the rest of the house was. At least I had help. Nali had boldly declared that maids should clean up after their master, forcing the other two in her cleaning spree. To their credit, Alexandra's use of Wind Elementals helped to pull all manner of dust and crumb from the carpet and furniture, and Lacey's portal made it easier to push all the trash into the cans outside, but using magic also had its drawbacks. For one, they had to take long breaks in between spells. The two were perfectly capable of using magic for an extended period of time, but the constant threat of Kane appearing made them cautious. It was much better for us to take our time cleaning than to risk Mana Burn with Kane in the manor. Nali's energy seemed boundless, but even she had tired when the clock chimed six times. I continued cleaning after my maids collapsed on the couch. There was no way I was letting Sebastian see our room in such disarray.

Seven chimes had come and gone by the time the last thing was put away. My legs felt like jelly at that point, and I was afraid that if I sat down, I wouldn't get back up. Sensing my discomfort, Lacey lifted her head from the Amazon's chest. From her sleeve, she pulled a small vial and shook it at me.

"This will ease your pain and restore some of your energy."

I accepted it gratefully and downed it like a shot. Oh, god that was nasty. It was worse than tea.

"It could always taste worse," Lacey reminded me, slumping back onto Nali.

The Amazon let out a snore, undisturbed by the Witch's movement. Alexandra was curled up on the other side of her, her head on the giant woman's lap. A sapphire eye opened briefly before she yawned and went back to sleep. If not for their drastic difference in appearance, these women could be sisters. The thought brought a smile to my face as I hopped in the shower. My initial resentment of having three more babysitters had faded at I got to know them. Nali was loud and fun to be around, but she was wise and always patient. She enjoyed having someone to spar with, even if I could barely hold a sword. I loved watching TV with her. She always had snacks, and didn't mind discussing the show between commercials. When I ran into issues at school, such as some creep trying to follow me around campus, Nali would act as the protective older sister and show up. To those who didn't know her, she came off as menacing, and I'm pretty sure that creep transferred schools after catching sight of her.

Lacey came off as cold, but she was a mother hen at heart. She was forever reminding me to eat or shower or sleep, with that stern look that meant no arguing. It was her that stayed by my side when I woke screaming from nightmares of blood and fire and Kane. She would sit on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair while singing a lullaby in her native tongue, waiting for her sleeping draft to pull me into dreamless sleep. She was the one who ensured I was at school on time with some form of food to eat.

Then there was Alexandra. She insisted I call her Alex, since "all her friends do". At first glance, she seemed air-headed and vapid, but her sweet voice and innocent face were deceiving. Things had come out of that girl's mouth that I couldn't repeat, leaving Lacey red-faced and Nali roaring with laughter. Witty and sharp, she was an intellectual at heart. I had spent many days listening to her explain how to cast spells. There were hundreds of mediums for magic, such as spoken word or music, but the potency on the spell was based on how much mana you used.

"Spells are always give and take," she told me, pointing to a picture in her massive tome. "Here, you see he conjured a flood, but it killed him in the process. Creating it cost so much, and he didn't have enough to give."

That didn't mean she couldn't be girly. Alex loved trying different eyeshadows on me, claiming it would be good for me to know what colors worked for me. She had an eye for color and fashion, and helped me coordinate outfits when we went out to dinner or when I joined Ciel on one of his business ventures. She was extremely messy though, and usually left my room looking like a tornado hit it.

My phone started ringing after I stepped out of the shower. I heard Alex yawn, getting up to answer it. Her soft voice was thick was sleep when she answered, then brightened significantly.

"Of course! I'll let her know!"

I dressed hurriedly and stepped into the bedroom. Alex sat on my bed, giggling behind her sleeve.

"Oh, it's so marvelous!" she said gleefully. "That man has such a sexy voice! Would you be cross if I tried to steal him? Perhaps we could share him!"

There was an evil glint in her eye, but I knew she wasn't serious. Or, at least I hoped not.

"What did he say?"

She tapped a finger against her chin, looking lost in thought.

"Now, what did he say? Oh! He wants you to get dressed! You're going on a date with him!" she cocked her head to the side. "I think he said he was outside in the car. You should hurry, now!"

Giggling, Alex helped me change into a midnight blue evening gown with a full skirt. Her skillful fingers had my hair brushed and curled in only a matter of moments, and she dashed around to retrieve her many makeup bags.

"Nothing too heavy, of course," she said, "He likes your natural look. Just a little color on your lips and blue eyeshadow to bring out your eyes!"

She took a step back, surveying her work. Clapping her hand together, she tossed me a pair of matching flats and shooed me out the door.

"No worries! I'll have everyone out long before you get back!" She gave me a wink. "I would hate if you were disturbed tonight of all nights."

Flying down the stairs, I passed Ciel in the hallway with Damion. There was a small grin on his face as he nodded to me.

"Enjoy your night, dear sister!" Damion called after me.

It took me a moment to find the car when I stepped outside the manor. Instead of being parked next in its usual spot, it sat at the gates leading to the city. I ran across the driveway as fast as my feet would take me, my heart pounding with excitement. Emerging from the driver's side, my beautiful Demon greeted me with a seductive smirk. I threw myself into his arms, squealing as he spun me in a circle. He set me down with a long kiss, his eyes shining.

"You're finally back!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him.

He lifted my chin up.

"Of course, my love," he said, bringing his lips once again to mine

I could have died happy right there, but Sebastian had other plans for us. Once he detached himself, he led me to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. Giddy, I got in, feeling like a princess.

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked, trying not to bounce in my seat.

He patted my hand.

"That is a surprise, my love, though I do hope you're on it."

I blushed, trying to ignore his snickering.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?"

He only smiled. Should I be afraid?

Our night was starting at the park. Bathed in moonlight, the grassy field had turned silver, giving it an unearthly feel. Hand in hand with Sebastian, I walked through a sea of moonbeams towards a small pavilion. A binder sat on one of the benches within, and I gave my partner a questioning look. With a smile, he motioned for me to open it.

My heart stopped. Within laminated sleeves were pieces of my life. A newspaper article on a tragic house fire. A photo of me and my family. Another with Shay's family. Each page was a fountain of memories that spiraled around in my head, images too blurry for me to make out. There were so many photos. I was holding trophy above my head clad in a volleyball uniform surround by my teammates. Then I was at prom standing next to my snowy-haired fiancée. I noticed that the last few pages all had something in common; they all shared the date of my sixteenth birthday. That's where the memories stopped. On the very last page, in beautiful, looped handwriting was a name. My name.

"Taylor Rose Pryce." Sebastian's rich voice savored the sound. "It is a fitting name for someone as beautiful as you."

I could feel the waterworks starting.

"You found me!" I said, sniffling.

He kissed my forehead.

"You had a right to know," he grinned slyly. "And I needed to know."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Are you ready to continue?"

I nodded, tucking the binder under my arm.

"Good. For this, I will need to carry you. It is quite the distance."

Sweeping me into his arms, his eyes flashed pink. He darted off into the direction of the mountains, leaping rooftop from rooftop. The lights of the city were dazzling from our height. I could see the sparse lights of the Diamond District off in the distance, nestled against the brightly lit Market District. Music drifted up from karaoke bars as we passed through the Art District. Snippets of love ballads mixed with rock, with voices both good and bad melting together. We flew past sleepy neighborhoods and lively clubs before reaching the city limits. Off to our left was the train station, still busy even this late at night. Sebastian started to slow, reaching a nearly invisible path along the mountain wall. He set me down and held out his hand. I intertwined my fingers with his and followed him down the rocky path. Surrounded by massive rock walls on either side, I started to feel claustrophobic. Sebastian squeezed my hand reassuringly when I balked in the middle of the path.

"We're almost there."

Nodding, I slowly continued following him. The walls felt like they were closing in on us, making it hard to breathe. Then, suddenly I was in open air, my breath taken away. Stretched out before us was a field of dark blue roses, their heady fragrance filling the air. Almost black, the roses contrasted perfectly against the silver moonbeams. Looking up, I saw stars glittering brightly in the midnight blue sky. It was like a whole other world out here. Turning my gaze back to the field, I noticed that a blanket had been laid out, topped with a picnic basket, a bottle of wine, and my enchanting Demon. Sprawled on his back, he studied the stars with a serene light in his eyes. His jacket and gloves had been tossed to the side, and his white shirt had a few buttons undone. Head rested on his arms, he was truly a sight to behold.

When I joined him on the blanket, he sat up, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. His marble skin looked even paler in the light, making him look unearthly.

"Isn't it beautiful out here?"

I nodded in agreement, losing myself in the field of roses and night sky.

"It's almost like a different world, huh?"

He flashed me a brilliant smile, and opened up the picnic basket.

"I have a few small things for us to enjoy."

I happily accepted a sandwich, nibbling at it as I leaned against Sebastian. He wrapped an arm around me, his inhuman eyes gazing lovingly at me.

"You're a sight to behold. Did you know that?"

I looked up at him, sandwich still in hand. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"If you think so."

He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Did you know it took me a very long time to realize I loved you? Too long, now that I look back."

"I think it took me longer," I replied with a chuckle.

That brought a smile to his face.

"Yes, I believe it did." He sobered for a moment. "Do you know why I left?"

I shook my head.

"There were two reasons, I suppose. The first was to help me decipher my feelings towards you." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I knew I loved you. That was never a question. What I was questioning was if I could continue being with you knowing I could very well lose you again."

"You came back, so I hope the answer was yes."

He chuckled.

"Indeed it was. Now, my second reason. Would you stand with me, my love?"

Taking his hand, I got unsteadily to my feet. He smiled down at me, joy dancing across his face.

"My second reason was to learn who you really were. I wanted to learn about the woman I fell in love with, even if that meant scouring the world for the fragments of your past." He squeezed my hands. "I also needed your name. Your real one, my love, because I have a question for you."

My heart caught in my chest as he released my hands. He fell to one knee among the roses, a gentle wind ruffling his hair. Crimson eyes met mine as a small box appeared in his hands. Time stood still as he open it, revealing a ruby ring. The three gems were carved into hearts, diamonds set on either side on a polished gold band.

"Taylor Rose Pryce, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

I dropped to my knees in a whisper of fabric. Was I dreaming? Could the most perfect man in the world truly want me as his wife? His nervous smile said yes. Tears flooding down my cheeks, I nodded.

"Yes!"


End file.
